The Story of the Apple Spectrum
by Arby Works
Summary: A story of competition, friendship, rivalry and love. Rainbow Dash is thrown into the Market Harvest; a farming competition in which she aids Applejack and the Sweet Apple Acres team. Sacrificing some of her own time, Rainbow Dash does her best to support her friend in her time of need as a living model for the Sweet Apple Acres advertisement campaign: The Apple Spectrum! REWRITE!
1. 1:1: Excitement

**Chapter 1: Introduction of a Spectral Reverie**

**1:1 Excitement**

Above Ponyville, lying atop a cloud, was Rainbow Dash. Lazing around, she simply stared at the sky, watching clouds float by. Usually, she would have been napping, flying, showing off or doing weather related jobs.

She let loose an exhaustive sigh. "Clouds have it nice. Floating in the wind, no cares in the world at all," Rainbow Dash sighed once more as she continued to stare at the clouds in an almost trance-like state.

Rainbow Dash had just finished training. The pressure of having an audience watching you would be sheer torture, so removing that pressure puts the mind much more at ease.

"Well," Rainbow Dash said out loud, breaking her trance. _All that time competing really isn't nice to me, because yeah, it is tiring._

"_Ra~ainbow!_" a voice called out from down below.

Rainbow Dash peeked over the clouds edge toward the ground. The source of the voice was none other than Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow just wanted to go back to what she did best - nothing, but she decided to at least see what's up before deciding to reject Twilight's offer. She didn't bother standing up and rolled off the cloud. Rainbow began to let herself fall nose first akin to a bomb. Twilight gasped, preparing her magic and just before Rainbow slammed into the ground, her wings extended outwards and she slowed down. She allowed her legs to swing from under her, nearly kicking Twilight in the face. She allowed her legs to dangle back under her, and touched down gently, setting all four hooves on the ground.

"Yeah Twi?" Rainbow yawned.

Twilight stared at Rainbow for a few seconds before shaking her head, and quickly put her best smile on. "Sorry to disturb you Rainbow, but Rarity and Applejack wanted to talk to you. We were at the Library but we split up. We were going to meet in 10 minutes whether we found you or not,"

Rainbow let out a groan before wiping her face with her hoof. "She, err, they didn't happen to say why, did they?" Rainbow Dash asked sarcastically.

Twilight merely giggled at Rainbow's response. "C'mon, let's go," she said while Rainbow Dash let out a sigh and lazily hovered behind Twilight as they moved through the field of grass back to Ponyville.

Twilight and Rainbow arrived at the Library after a few minutes of walking to find Pinkie Pie standing in the centre of the room, staring directly at the door with wide eyes. Twilight stopped dead in her tracks as she entered the tree house. Rainbow Dash walked around Twilight, not caring about Pinkie's current antic, and simply ignored the mare's babbling.

"Ooh! You guys took forever to get back! Twilight and I must have had the same idea to go and check the fields since there are so many low clouds, and silly Dashie expects to be able to hide from everypony in the most obvious place ever, bu~ut as I walked..." Pinkie never seemed to stop, so Twilight sighed before she closed the door and stepped in. Rainbow Dash walked over and sat down.

Rainbow Dash groaned at Pinkie's antics before leaning back, allowing herself to sink into the chair. Twilight quickly trotted upstairs, while Pinkie Pie rambled on about how she and Twilight found Rainbow Dash earlier before breaking out into song about her trip back. Eventually, Twilight came back down, this time carrying Spike. The purple dragon was nose deep in a letter, writing words as Twilight spoke.

"... Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle," Twilight said as she came within earshot.

Spike finished writing, and rolled up the scroll. Rainbow Dash pondered the thought of it being some friendship report on loyalty. Looking at the two, it hit her: they weren't gone long enough to write a normal friendship report. This only caused Rainbow Dash to rub her temples in confusion, then decide to stop thinking about it all together. Spike took a deep breath as he held the scroll in front of him and unleashed a breath of fire, burning the scroll in a green flame. He watched as it vanished and magically flew to Canterlot. Rainbow Dash continued to watch Spike as he jumped down and walked toward Twilight's work area; it lay riddled with books and notes regarding dresses.

_Oh no... I have to do something involving dresses? Wait, maybe it's just Twilight's subject of the week,_ Rainbow Dash thought as she became more alert.

The mere thought of being Rarity's living mannequin was a sheer nightmare to her. She looked away from Spike to see that Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity, had all come in to the Library. Pinkie Pie bounced around, still rambling on about something. Rainbow Dash only just noticed the drool seeping through the corners of her mouth, having been too caught up in her thoughts, and promptly wiped it away. She looked back to Spike only to see him finishing up his tidying of Twilight's work area. Stepping into her line of vision, Rarity approached her.

"Oh my stars, darling. You look absolutely exhausted. I do say you're admirable for your ability as a flier but please dear, take it easy once in a awhile. You cannot afford to live tired all the time, dear," Rarity said followed by a smile.

Rainbow Dash stared back, then smiled quickly at Rarity's show of concern. The white mare's smile grew before she turned away toward Spike, who was stacking books. Rainbow Dash sighed, fighting back a yawn in the process. Twilight started grabbing more books while Applejack and Pinkie conversed.

"So~o Appleja~ack, do you think her answer is yes?" Pinkie Pie asked. Applejack looked up at the ceiling for a second, thinking.

"Hmm, Ah 'spose so, but it all depends on whether or not Rainbow Dash'll be able to do that kinda work," Applejack said.

Rainbow glared at Applejack momentarily, long enough to warrant an acknowledgement, as the farmer slowly trotted closer. Applejack wore a smile with a look of slight interest.

"Jeez RD, you look more tired than Ah do," Applejack said as she approached Rainbow Dash sitting lazily in her chair.

"Ugh, how many of you are going to say that?" Rainbow Dash said as she rubbed her eyes. Applejack let out a small chuckle as she realized that Rainbow Dash had probably heard that comment several times that day. Rainbow Dash sighed and added, "sorry, just a little exhausted. I guess I have a slight headache from training too hard earlier. It kinda ruins everything else I'm trying to focus on."

Applejack smirked. "Well, Ah learnt mah lesson during last year's Applebuck Season," she said, with a slight eye twitch. "Anyways, we were lookin' fer ya with hopes ya would sign something Twilight cooked up fer Sweet Apple Acres."

Rainbow thought for a second as she wondered what it would be. Knowing Twilight, it had to be something full of rules, instructions, and sheer strictness. _Well, it is for Sweet Apple Acres... can't be all bad..._ Rainbow Dash thought, adjusting her seating position.

"Mind explaining it to me first?" Rainbow Dash said with a small scowl, still fighting back yawns.

"Ah think it'd be better if Twi did it. She did cook 'er up," Applejack said as she turned to walk back to Pinkie Pie, who had just finished her rambling.

Rainbow sighed. She watched Applejack's short walk back, wondering what they want her to do. Her eyes were locked onto the back of Applejack's head, her golden mane bobbing with each step she took. Rainbow stared at the hat on Applejack's head vividly, wondering how that thing hasn't fallen apart or been replaced yet. Lucky break, or maybe Rainbow just didn't know the benefits of taking care of one's stuff.

Applejack turned to talk to Pinkie Pie, showcasing her entire body to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow saw how Applejack's body showed the fruits of physical work; truly a character worthy of Rainbow Dash's competition.

Rainbow continued to stare at her rival, lost in her thoughts regarding her reason to be there. She quickly shook her head as her mind became plagued with various answers to her question, each different variations of things she already thought; all pointing to eventual assistance regarding Sweet Apple Acres. She sighed, her mind slightly eased yet expecting to do hard labour.

"Ra~inbo~w..." Twilight called out with a mellow tone, just short of whispering, directly into Rainbow Dash's ear. Rainbow Dash didn't notice Twilight approach until she nudged Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

"Huh?" Rainbow said, spinning her head toward Twilight.

"Sorry, I thought you were falling asleep."

Rainbow Dash sighed, thinking clearly but also slightly annoyed. _Jeez, maybe I should, I dunno, not train so hard? Wait, that's stupid. … hey, Twi's right here._

"Hey, I asked Applejack and she told me to ask you why I'm here. What gives?" Rainbow Dash said, her voice slightly louder. She sat up more attentively.

Twilight cocked her head. "Oh? I thought..." Twilight sighed before smiling. "Well, Rarity wants to use you as a model for some uniforms," Twilight said.

"Huh? Doesn't she know that... ugh, _frilly_ clothes get in the way of flight?" Rainbow Dash said coarsely.

"Well dear, Rarity said while walking over to Rainbow Dash, "I'm testing some athletic attire. Jumpsuits, team uniforms and all that pizazz. I thought that I could make more business if I invested more into the sports industry," Rarity said.

Rainbow Dash blinked, and started thinking. _Athletic sports often call for proper uniforms, and teams pay loads for uniforms... and I'm the only athlete around. Okay then._

"Well, okay I guess," Rainbow Dash said. _If it has the slightest hint of frou-frou, I'm going __to bail faster than a Sonic Rainboom._

"Well, actually, that is sort of a white lie. The Sports Industry could use a little more style in their uniforms, and I could make some more money, and _finally_ be able to pay for some ads in bigger cities... but, well, Applejack's reason is the other. She needs team uniforms," Rarity said with a sly smile as she left to talk to Pinkie Pie and Applejack.

Rainbow Dash raised a brow, unsatisfied with being left in the dark still. She quickly looked around to see if anypony was free, while sitting up in her chair. Twilight popped into her view, staring right at her.

"Applejack wants to create a team for a competition. One that has to be verified by Princess Celestia before we can confirm anything. Applejack is competing with some other businesses in a national competition in the city of Troronto," Twilight said.

"Troronto? Isn't that near the northern border of Equestria?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight nodded. "She has to grow, maintain, and sell her crops. The point is to make more bits than other businesses," Twilight said, stopping before she went into extreme details.

Rainbow Dash merely nodded. "Well, what does this have to do with me, or us. What does it have to do with uniforms and what does this have to do with 'verification' or whatever from Princess Celestia?" Rainbow Dash said as she slowly got out of her chair.

"You enter in teams which need approval from the Managers. Princess Celestia and the Master of Ceremonies, plus the judges. Sweet Apple Acres needs more than just Big Mac and Applejack to do it, as recent years have proved how badly they need the extra hoof. It helps to have teammates for once, and it helps even more to have an ad campaign."

"Where you come in is you can fly banners, and pull off performances during the sales month declaring something like, 'I can fly this good because I eat Sweet Apple Acre's Apples!' Something that helps ponies who would otherwise ignore it."

"As for the uniforms, you gotta look stylish, not to mention the eventual mass harvest is chaotic. Not in the sense that you're competing against others, but because of all the equipment being pulled, crop being put into storage for the time being, moving into the kitchen, setting up your fields, so on and so forth," Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash hummed in her thoughts. _Applejack has to make sure that Pinkie and Rarity could help if they are assisting. Or were they assisting? Maybe it will be just Big Mac, Applejack, and myself, possibly Twilight as well helping._ She sighed and wondered how she missed out on such a competition before. Maybe it is once every two years? Rainbow Dash took a quick stretch.

"Well, sounds like fun when you put it that way. What does the winner get?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight raised a hoof and opened her mouth, preparing to explain, only to say nothing. She placed her hoof on the ground and giggled. "Hehe, well, I'm not really sure. I had already started organizing and planning in my head the practises and drills that Applejack said we should do when she started rambling on about the Tomato family," Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash perked up. "Practise? Drills? This is just like an athletic competition!" she exclaimed as she cantered over to Applejack with Twilight following.

"So, you can handle bakin'?" Applejack asked.

"Yes!" Pinkie said, doing a quick salute.

Applejack turned to see Rainbow Dash and Twilight approaching. "Apples... I'm in!" Rainbow Dash said, unable to contain her excitement.

"Yee-haw, for once, we have a full team!" Applejack exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash smiled as she watched Applejack visually express her excitement. She felt herself raring to go, but couldn't fully shake off the exhaustion from earlier.

"So, um, what is the point, first? Oh, and the prize?" Rainbow Dash asked, chuckling at her slight forgetfulness.

Applejack turned toward Rainbow Dash. "Well, multiple farms compete 'n aim for the grand prize: free shipping and free product placement, paid for by the competition's committee," Applejack said. Rainbow Dash stared, unsure of whether or not to feel happy or disappointed. "Gosh, Ah can't imagine how much we'll save on shipping and how much we'll make on new customers," Applejack was giddy with excitement.

Rainbow's expression changed to a warm smile. She completely forgot about the prize, and just decided to let her friend enjoy her moment of excitement.

"So, um... Another question," Rainbow Dash said, watching as Applejack turned and smiled at Rainbow Dash. _Y'know, maybe we could hang out some more during this competition. Get to know each other, and stuff. _She coughed and began speaking. "S-so, um... who all, of all of us, are competing and, y'know, doing what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Applejack giggled. "Sorry, mah mind is all jumpy. In previous years, we just had Big Mac 'n m'self." She let loose another giggle before clearing her throat. "This year, y'see, you would be best for carrying banners or skywriting with them clouds, an' during the competition, you could fly bushels of apples to th' kitchen. Much easier than paradin' through all them other team gophers," Applejack said.

Rainbow Dash stood on her hind legs and punched the air with her fore hooves. "YES! Now I can show off my stuff for many to see!" she said.

"Heh, well, Twilight will be helping with organization throughout, thankfully. Last year, we lost so many apples when I was in charge... Hooboy," Applejack said, seemingly thinking about the event in question. Rainbow Dash wondered for a second.

"Wait, how do you grow Apples in a month?" Rainbow Dash pondered. _Apples aren't insta-crop... well, Zap Apples are, but those don't count._

Applejack let out a light chuckle. "We don't. Th' judges are notified of how long a crop grows and we plant them beforehand. We planted apple trees at this year's location about 6 months ago. Every week, either Big Macintosh 'er I go there to check on 'em. With two weeks to the competition, and people starting to prepare, we gotta get ready. I was hopin' ya could begin advertisin' Team Apples as soon as possible," she said as she seemingly became lost in a victory fantasy as much as Rainbow Dash was.

"Got it. I just need a place to start, and a uniform," Rainbow Dash said as she looked over at Rarity.

"Well, I'll have it done as soon as I know what fits, what works, and what lasts on you first, dear. I can only create the uniform when I know what works," Rarity said, bringing a chest over with magic.

"Anyways, when does this great harvest begin? And what do we do beforehand?" Rainbow Dash asked.

The chest opened up revealing ten uniforms, all expressing simplistic designs, merely placeholders until Rarity can know what uniform fits best. Applejack chuckled at Rainbow Dash's question.

"Well actually sugar cube, the harvest begins when the contest does. We harvest half th' apples at th' start and begin preparing th' stand. Baking pies and other related goods. which Pinkie an' Ah'll be handling. will be done after. Then, advertising it to show our product, which you and Rarity will handle with her designing the ads an' uniforms." She paused, letting Rainbow Dash think.

Rainbow Dash nodded, taking it all in. She didn't realize, due to her distraction, and being tired, that Rarity was already stashing the suit on. She finally noticed, helping Rarity with putting it on before it snugly wrapped her body.

"Twi will be handlin' the organization, making sure we don't lose any crops for... various reasons," Applejack said. "Fluttershy'll be handling the stand, along with me, as well as handlin' any critters that come by."

They were all staring at the uniform Rarity had managed to slip on Rainbow Dash's body. It was simple and fit snugly on her. "It is orange with a few brown stripes simply because I can _not_ stand the sight of a plain uniform, placeholder or not," Rarity said.

It had a few things on it for advertising, such as flips for banners or clips for dragging a cart, and so forth. Rainbow Dash examined herself and did a crouch. _Feels good. Not great, but good,_ she thought.

"First, let me tell you the name of our campaign. Applejack gave me a fabulous idea simply by mentioning your name, Rainbow Dash," Rarity said as she looked over to Rainbow Dash to make sure nothing was out of place.

"Uh huh," Rainbow Dash said, getting slightly annoyed at how close Rarity was getting. _A little too close_.

"It is a great name. We kinda just had to get you here," Twilight said.

"'It is called 'The Apple Spectrum'!" they all said at once.

There was an awkward pause, as Rainbow retorted with a deadpan stare. She raised a brow, and her friends stared back in confusion.

"All that buildup for so little payoff?" Rainbow stared in disbelief.

Her friends stared at her in slight shock. _It's punny and nice, but I was expecting something huge for something that was... described as being huge._ Rainbow thought.

"What!?" Rarity exclaimed. "That's a tad rude, Rainbow Dash. Honesty is the best policy but it is the idea of somepony else." Rarity moped as she puckered her lip. The others simply looked at Rainbow each with a slight glare, except for Fluttershy who couldn't.

Rainbow looked at her friends. "What? I expected something a little better than the 'Apple Spectrum'. Do apples usually come in a full spectrum?" Rainbow scoffed as she did a few jumps and push ups. "But the uniform is comfy and seems good so far. Not perfect, kinda itchy near my hooves," she finished off.

Rarity's horn lit up, magic activated, and the uniform was off of Rainbow almost instantly. Rarity was already grabbing the next one. Applejack sighed at Rainbow's reaction.

"Well, Ah'm sure the slogan'll grow on ya," she said letting out a small chuckle.

"It is a genius idea in my opinion. A spectrum of colours always remains visible when in the sky where the only contrast is blue. Even on the ground, the contrast there is usually grass or dirt roads," Twilight said while grabbing a book with her magic.

The title read _Spectacle Prisms: The Entire Colour Spectrum Reference Guide_. She quickly opened up to a page near the front and read it while Rainbow yawned. She really needed sleep.

"Even so, you'll be a perfect living advertisement, with the athletic physique, and the uniform plans I have prepared," Rarity said as she used her magic to teleport the next uniform onto Rainbow's body. "This one is a slightly different design from the last one; different material mixed with the same material to see how different fabrics react with skin. Is it too itchy? Does it pull on your coat? Those are the sort of questions I want answered." Her voice seemed to grow muffled.

Rainbow diverted her eyes to the ceiling of the room staring up. There were some garbled sounds that sounded like voices.

_Ugh, I'm going to pass out soon, I can feel it. Voices are gibberish, my body feels numb. Kinda like a sugar crash. Ha, sucks to be you Rainbow. Really gotta work on my stamina._

Rarity looked at Rainbow, frowning and tilting her head to the side while examining Rainbow.

"Oh, dearies. Maybe we should continue this... some other time," Rarity said.

Rainbow looked over to Rarity, spotting her frown. Everybody else looked at Rainbow when Rarity mentioned this. Spike walked up in front of her, held up his hand to her face and snapped. Rainbow quickly shot her head back. "Hnn, no, no. I'm... I'm fine," she said with a yawn.

_My legs feel weak. Darn. This competition actually sounds interesting, yet here I am,_ Rainbow thought. She looked over to Twilight. _Egghead has her nose in that book. Too distracted to notice anything. Hmm, Applejack._ She looked over to Applejack.

"So, um, when exactly is the competition-contest thingy again? Also, next uniform," Rainbow Dash asked as Rarity teleported the current uniform off of Rainbow, putting on another one.

_Hmm, what bugs me... Rarity's gonna wanna know..._ She looked at Rarity who waited for some kind of sign, eyes closed and breath held. Rainbow closed her eyes and shook. "Itchy all over," Rarity's eyes shot open wide as she immediately tore off the uniform.

Applejack stepped forward. "One month. Gotta start finalizing everythin' soon and usually now is when th' other businesses are finishing up an' takin' the rest of the time t' relax. Have none o' that on the Apple Family," Applejack said. AJ shook her head, Rainbow giving her the best deadpan stare she could muster. "Okay, terrible lie. We're pretty much 'wingin' it so to speak," Applejack said with a sheepish grin.

Rainbow shot a quick smile while rolling her eyes at the pun. Rarity fished out design number 3 made with a visibly smoother material. _That uniform's fabric looks similar to uniforms that official teams use. Finally, something familiar._ She almost jumped into the uniform before reminding herself Rarity would teleport it on.

"Perfect," she said. "I recognized it was similar to actual uniforms and I was right," Rainbow Dash said as she shot a quick pose.

"Fabulous!" she magically picked up a small notepad and wrote in it. "Number three," she said, and closed the notebook, placing it back in the box.

"Goodie! We can finally get our uniforms and we can get into that old fashioned team spirit and I, PINKIE, CAN BE A CHEERLEADER!" Pinkie shouted as she bounced. "Give me an A, give me a C!" she said as she trailed off, bouncing around the others.

Fluttershy walked up. "Oh, um, Rainbow, I want to ask you a favour," Fluttershy said.

Rainbow Dash looked over at Fluttershy. "Well okay. What is it?" Rainbow asked, doing a few push-ups in the basic uniform.

Fluttershy simply stared at Rainbow, mouth moving but no sound. Rainbow cocked her head. "What was that?" Fluttershy clenched her eyes tightly, hiding her face. "Um, I was wondering if... if you could, If you're free, help me with the flying thing..." Fluttershy said, growing quieter toward the end of her sentence..

Rainbow stared for a second before letting a chuckle escape. "Sure. Just name the time and place," she said, withholding a yawn.

Fluttershy looked around nervously for a second. "Oh, um, next... year?" She asked in confusion.

Rainbow stared with a look of disbelief. She sighed. "How about tomo—" Rainbow let out a large yawn. "—rrow?" she asked, starting to doze off again.

"Oh, um, that sounds wonderful but, I have some things to do with the animals," she said trailing off. "But after, we can."

Rainbow sighed. "Well, I can wait. No rush, Fluttershy..." she yawned once more.

Rarity was already fishing out sketches while Pinkie Pie was bouncing around, wearing a cheer leading outfit she got from the Pinkie Pie Space Time Continuum Void she seemed to have. Applejack watched everybody else talk while lost in her own thoughts, and Twilight was still reading. Spike finally stepped forward as he quickly glanced at Rarity. He motioned to speak, but was halted when he gagged. He burped, a green ball of flame exiting his mouth. It flew upwards and with a quick pop, the green flames disappeared leaving a scroll floating. Twilight's attention shifted from the book to the letter.

"Ugh, timing," Spike said as he sighed, grabbing the scroll and unrolling it. Spike cleared his throat. "_My faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, I approve of the proposed plans for the Sweet Apple Acres team along with the Manager of the Market Harvest contest, Flat Breadbasket..."_ Spike let out a giggle which he instantly tried to contain, shared with Rainbow Dash and Twilight, while Applejack glared at them. "... Oh, um, _we wish you and the rest of the Sweet Apple Acres team luck, Princess Celestia."_ Spike rolled up the scroll and walked over, placing it on Twilight's workbench.

"Dandy, she didn' need to know the members of th' team," Applejack said.

"Well, that's a huge load off my mind," Twilight said as she quickly resumed reading.

"So... um, we can leave a week early..." Fluttershy said.

Rainbow stared. _Huh... what are these plans? Eh, I'm sure I'll find out later. For now..._ She yawned once more, prompting a yawn from Rarity as she walked over. "Ah, dearie, I think you should keep this suit to get used to the feel. Maybe tug around a banner or cart now and then," Rarity said.

Rainbow wearily looked over at her and yawned while nodding.

"Hey, guys..." Rainbow said, gathering the attention of Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and to an extent, Twilight. "I'm... gonna sleep..."

She saw spots in her eyes, small at first before obscuring her vision in flashing lights. The world's sounds died out and gravity vanished. A sugar crash?

[*][*][*]

The following day, Rainbow Dash awoke in a bed. Looking around to see her surroundings, she soon discovered that the bed was located on the second floor of Twilight's bedroom. The sky outside showed a gradient of dark to light; either it was morning, she slept a whole day, or she slept an hour or two. Nevertheless, if there's one thing Rainbow was known for, besides her mane, it was her inability to get up early. She tossed and turned in bed before coming to the realization that no, sleep would not return. She sighed and sat up in bed before starting to stretch her upper body. First the wings, then the fore legs, then the neck.

She took a look out the window, spotting the uneasy weather. Rainbow forgot that the weather today was going to be a light shower. She sighed once more before glancing at the sleeping figures of Twilight and Spike in their respective beds before trotting down the small staircase when something caught Rainbow's eye. Books scattered everywhere as usual but one book stood out... the one Twilight was reading before she passed out. She took the time to get a better look at the book, noticing the cover radiated the colour spectrum. She was about to open the book, but her thought process was interrupted by a stomach rumble. She erased other thoughts from her mind, and decided to ask questions later as she trotted down to the first floor of the library to grab a quick breakfast from Twilight's kitchen.

[*][*][*]

Later on, Applejack and Rainbow Dash approached a field on Sweet Apple Acres. The wide open field was surrounded by various apple trees, this field was always open for various things: The Sisterhooves Social, Iron Pony Competition, training of any kind... now, it was training for this competition.

"So, um, what exactly are we doing here again?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, fer starters, we gotta get you into th' habit of trailin' objects while flyin'. Can't have ya crashing when yer load throws you off," Applejack said.

"Would you care to elaborate? I mean, the Best Young Flier in Equestria can't possibly have any problems while flying," Rainbow Dash said, letting loose a small chuckle.

Applejack nudged Rainbow's side. "Well, th' constant flyin' added on with the weight, could prove to be an issue. Delivery ponies often have some trouble flyin' regardless of the fact that they often haul large loads," Applejack said before reaching the center of the clearing. Placed there among the short grass was a small box containing a harness bearing the clips similar to the uniform Rarity made, just more worn down worn down.

"Thankfully, I'm not like those Mail Ponies. I'm made of much tougher stuff, this training is useless," Rainbow Dash said, stomping her hoof into the ground and striking a pose. Applejack stared at Rainbow for a few seconds before picking up the harness between her teeth and tossing it.

"Jus' put 'er on, RD," she said, shooting Rainbow a playful smile.

Rainbow looked at Applejack, then back to the harness. It landed in front of her, and Rainbow glanced down to the ground for a second.

"When I shout, fly over to where I'm standin'. There, you'll pick up a crate of apples an' take 'er down to the other side of the field. Drop it off an' return here. 30 crates total," Applejack said as she turned to leave.

Rainbow simply nodded and watched Applejack walk off to the other side of the field. She took a deep breath before quickly averting her attention to the harness. She sighed. "Well, okay. I guess a little bit of training never hurt anypony. I guess I now have two training sessions today," she said as she lazily slipped her head into the harness, placing her hooves into the two openings.

Once she fit her body into the harness, she quickly checked herself to make sure she had done it right. It was a black harness with metal clippings. Basic harness. She turned her head and noticed the strap. Satisfied with putting on the harness, she grabbed the strap and tightened it, before using the tip to finish tightening it. She tucked the valence strap underneath the harness itself and quickly did a few pushups and jumps. The harness fit snugly and she smirked.

"Simple task. I'll be done by noon," she said.

She turned and looked over to where Applejack stood. It was far off, but she could still see the orange Earth Pony. She sat down, forced to wait. She impatiently looked around for a second before letting out a coarse sigh.

"It's been ten seconds and I'm already bored as hay," Rainbow said as she began tapping her hooves against the grass.

She looked up at the clouds, which were starting to drip. The light showers were beginning, and it slowly unnerved Rainbow. _Rain, plus the weight I'd be carrying..._ _Maybe I should ask AJ to wait a while. Nah, I'm totally cool, _she thought. She started fumbling with the grass to distract herself. Shortly after, Rainbow looked up to see Applejack was shouting at her with an annoyed tone.

"Hey, earth to cloud pusher!" Applejack shouted out.

Rainbow snapped to attention, springing into a standing position.

"Uh... sorry?" Rainbow said, smiling and kicking the grass at her hooves out of the way.

"We don't have time to be sorry, we gotta practice, sugarcube," Applejack shouted.

Rainbow sighed and stared at the ground. She jumped one more time.

"Alright, let's do this then," Rainbow shouted out one last time before giving her wings a quick flutter.

"Alrighty then, let's get 'er done," Applejack said.

"Ready..." she shouted.

Rainbow quickly got into a racing position, bending her front hooves slightly to take off.

"Set..."

Rainbow looked to the left, right, then to the sky. She took note of the light clouds floating in.

"GO!"

The shove off. Rainbow took off into the skies as fast as she could without slipping on the ground. She got reasonably high, stopping at at about thirty feet into the sky. She approached the side of the field where Applejack was, and immediately tilted her wings, sending her into a dive bomb. She zipped toward Applejack before she slowed down, wings flapping as she landed, ready to hook on the first crate. The crate in question was almost as large as Rainbow. No wonder Applejack wanted her to get used to it.

Applejack wasted no time or words talking to her as she proceeded to grab the six clips already attached to the crate. Rainbow noticed right then where the clips on her harness were; one on her scruff, one on her chest, and four on the back strap wrapped around her barrel. It was an awkward flying position, but it was considered the norm for delivery ponies. Applejack clipped the five clippings on faster than Rainbow could take in. She was looking up to the sky, raring to take off toward the other end of the field.

"Get a move on, Rainbow!" Applejack shouted breaking Rainbow's thoughts.

Rainbow shook her head. "Got it!" she shouted as she flapped her wings hard, taking off into the sky.

She didn't know how well the straps – or herself – would hold, but she managed to lift herself as well as the crate into the sky._ Light?_ she thought._ The crate is light? Huh._ _Well, lighter than I thought. Considerably heavy, but not heavy enough to cause any problems. Enough of this. C'mon Rainbow, show Apples a dash._

She started to flap her wings harder, and sped off in the other direction, the crate acting as a light anchor. She flew for a few seconds, not going too fast as to not test the straps or the harness. After 12 seconds, she descended, going in for the slowest landing possible. She let the crate droop down and touch down before landing herself. Immediately, she released the clips on her harness and she took off at her fastest workout speed arriving at the other side of the field in under five seconds easily.

"That was a lil' bit slower than what I'd expect, RD," Applejack said with a small smile as she grabbed the next clips.

"WHOA, what!?" Rainbow said. "No lip from you, cowgirl, you don't do the fly-towing here," she said through bared teeth as Applejack clipped the next crate onto her harness.

"Don't you worry none, it's only yer first," Applejack said in a muffled voice as she clipped the first clip. "These straps an th' harness are as strong as your take off," Applejack said as she finished clipping.

Rainbow nodded and flapped her wings for a second before taking off, faster than before. She also flew much faster than before, getting to the other side of the field in around seven seconds. _I'd better get a larger field to practice soon. This is easy stuff. _She killed the thought as a droplet of water landed on her nose. Ignoring the tingling sensation, she focused on flying. More rain dropped as Rainbow zipped toward the end of the field. She touched down with the same finesse as before, undoing the clips, and launching back toward Applejack.

This continued for a few more minutes, the process repeatedly bashing Rainbow's mind and patience. She zipped back and forth, lazily bouncing like a rubber ball. Her mind certainly accepted the feeling of acting like a tennis ball to save itself from the mind numbing experience.

Eventually, Rainbow touched down on Applejack's side of the field, ready to pick up the last crate. This time, she had to catch her breath. _This was tedious, simple to do, yet it is draining._ She gave it no more thought as she approached Applejack. She was damp from sweating, and from the light rain.

"Last one, RD," Applejack said as she proceeded to clip the straps on.

_ How was this, Applejack? Fast enough for ya?_ Rainbow thought, trying to look athletic.

Rainbow was actually glad she had to stop now. She wished she was in her cloud home right now, lying in her cloud bed. Her exhaustion hadn't completely faded from the previous day's training; minor headaches, but not enough to impede any activity. Applejack finished the clipping, and Rainbow Dash took off faster than before. She no longer flew in a robotic fashion, instead zipping by with an arch motion. She heard a click from below as she reached the pinnacle of her arch, and she sped to the ground, slowing down as she got closer and quickly unclipped the crate. She turned and took off for the last time, toward Applejack and... Twilight Sparkle and Rarity? They were located under a small tree, protected from the rain. She braced herself, landing directly in front of the group in what one could call a battle-ready pose and then... another click with a blinding flash. Rainbow stood straight as she blinked.

"Woah, what gives?" Rainbow said as her eyes quickly recovered from the flash.

"Well, I arrived recently with the camera like Applejack and Twilight requested and I set it up ready to take a photo or two of you flying, simply to test out the camera... and my, the photos I've taken so far are fan-TASTIC! They capture the excitement of competition, the colours of your mane, everything!" Rarity said as she nudged the camera's tripod.

"Well, okay then. So, why are you two here? I mean, besides camera... testing," Rainbow said as she fiddled with the harness.

"Well, I am here to keep track of your time, and to also give you..." She paused as she began to rummage through a bag on her back. She pulled out a clipboard with what looked like a timetable on it. "... your schedule."

Rainbow stopped fussing with her harness, out of frustration and slight curiosity. She saw it and saw how it was... oddly specific.

"7:30 AM: Wake up. 7:32 AM: Get out of bed. 7:35 AM: Make be—" she stared dumbfounded. She turned her gaze to Twilight who gave a proud smile at her organizing skills. "Okay, Twilight, you gotta know by now, I'm no morning person, not to mention I'd much prefer to fly how I want to," Rainbow said, turning her gaze toward Applejack. "Apples, help please?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight's face twisted into a pout and Applejack walked over and started loosening the harness around Rainbow Dash's figure.

"But I planned everything out perfectly. Your diet, sleeping habits, timing, space for work, how to get out of bed," she said, pausing. "Uh, well, that last one may be a little... heh, unnecessary," she said, letting a small chuckle escape before coughing and continuing. "But, I believe this is the healthiest schedule you can get. At least try?" Twilight insisted, not wanting her work to go to waste.

Rainbow gave her a cold stare. "No." Twilight's face twisted into an even larger pout.

"Ple~ase? I spent so long on this... scheduling the writing, and the supplies..."

"No," Rainbow replied.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"NO."

"Two days?"

Rainbow sighed. "Fine, if it satisfies your... 'lust' for organization," she said, giving in.

Twilight squealed with joy, Rainbow Dash sighed, and Applejack finished loosening Rainbow's harness. Rainbow wiggled out of the harness, quickly shook herself, and sat down on the ground. She examined the schedule, and noticed that just looking at it made her feel tired.

Rarity stepped forward, clearing her throat. "As for why I am here, I just need some approval from the lovely mare who shall be sporting the uniform for our ad campaign." She grabbed two photos that came out of the camera. "Here are the two photos I took in glorious quality," Rarity said as she let the photos float to Rainbow's hooves.

She looked over and was taken aback for a second. One photo was a zoom of her flying, carrying the crate. A look of pure determination and pride on her face, her rainbow mane and tail fluttering in the wind with the light rain and clouds as the perfect background. The second photo was of her landing; standing ready for action, ready to pounce... she smirked at them.

"Ya look fantastic, sugarcube," Applejack said as she looked over at the photos Rarity had taken. "Y'all look perfect fer advertisin'."

Rainbow took a proud stance and slapped a hoof off her chest in response to the compliment from Applejack. "Well, I'm sure I'll look even better in the uniforms," she said. She turned to Rarity. "Speaking of which, you said something regarding the team uniforms?" she asked.

Rainbow looked to the left, seeing Twilight and Applejack talking. Obviously about planning and keeping a record of their crops.

"Why yes, dear. I have several designs ready for you to try. Not too simple as that would be positively boring, not too detailed because quantity does not equal quality... just perfect," Rarity said.

"Cool. Where are they?" Rainbow asked as she did a quick stretch, finding the strength to stand up from the ever so relaxing sit she just had.

"Oh, they're at my boutique," Rarity said as she proceeded to pack up the camera she had brought.

Rainbow stared at Rarity without saying a word before finally speaking up. "You couldn't bring them with you?" Rainbow asked, raising a brow.

Rarity lifted the camera off of the tripod, placing it in the case. "You can't expect me to do that in this weather, with you being all wet."

Rainbow sighed before smiling. _Exhausting week, and they can still bring a smile to my face. _She turned, looking over toward the skies above the field. The soft rain pelted the leaves of the trees, creating a calming sound. She anticipated the reveal of her uniform, nodding as she turned back to the others while they walked toward the Carousel Boutique.

_Well, it seems I'm getting far more excited than I thought._


	2. 1:2: For Glory

**1.2: For Glory**

The next day, Rainbow woke up in her cloud home. The events of yesterday were a blurry memory, mostly due to Rainbow still being half asleep. She lazily looked outside through the window, staring at the sunrise. _Ponies always said they were beautiful,_ she thought. Then again, she didn't really care. It was bright, and interfering with her sleepy time. She slammed her head back into her cloud pillow face first, hoping to fall asleep again. She lay on the bed, staring into the darkness provided by the pillow.

"Darn it, didn't this just happen?" Rainbow said to herself as she rolled over in bed and stared up at her cloud ceiling, unable to sleep anymore..

She sighed and prepared. She turned her head to her wall. Next to a Wonderbolts poster, the schedule Twilight wrote up for he, or actually, the revised version. Twilight wound up rewriting it to not confuse Rainbow. Now, it only encompasses when she should start practising up to when she should stop.

Mondays to Wednesdays, starting at 9:00AM, arrive at Sweet Apple Acres. 9:10AM, commence the crate exercise again. 10:00AM, break. 10:15AM, commence the crate exercise again, this time using barrels; difference being the barrels contain apples, and are open top... of course they aren't real apples, just a set of fakes so real apples aren't wasted. 12:00PM, lunch. 1:00OM, Aerial Practice (with choice of nothing, with banner, with chute, or with weights), and that was it.

She could end the practice when she wanted but she had to do at least half an hour. All in all, it was short, sweet, to the point, while on Fridays and Saturdays, she had to practice the other necessities; tending to Applejack's Apple Cart in the Town Square, or applebucking, or even baking with Pinkie Pie and/or Applejack. Sundays and Thursdays were no practice days due to those being taken up by other things; weekly Weather Team meetings, or leaving to check on their crops at the contest grounds, or other things. Today was Wednesday, already up to her first day off tomorrow.

"Well... might as well start..." Rainbow said as she rolled out of her soft cloud bed, and quickly glanced at the mirror atop her dresser.

She had a frazzled mane to which she frowned at. She grabbed a brush off her dresser, and did a few brush strokes just so it looked more like 'Rainbow Dash' rather than 'Rainbow Dash struck by lightning.' She tossed the brush in what she thought was the general direction of her nightstand, and trotted out to her living room. The sun's rays coated her room, and now that she was fully awake, got why people said sunrises were beautiful. It gave her cloudy living room a golden colour, and it made Rainbow admire her room.

Just shortly after, her room dimmed as a rogue cloud blocked out the sun. Rainbow looked out of her windows, and saw that an armada of clouds swarmed the skies like a wave of bees... and Rainbow didn't like that. One of her self-imposed rules; if she sees a mess of clouds, she clears it. It was probably left over from the previous day, and this provided Rainbow with the perfect opportunity for a warm up. It was only 6:50 am and Rainbow was now ripped and raring to go. She ran over to her front door, grabbed her saddlebags off of the hooks, put them on, tightened them, opened the door, and took off after she closed it.

"It's on now, lingering rain clouds!"

[*][*][*]

Applejack cursed the skies as the clouds above floated carelessly. She stared for a few minutes before letting out a long sigh, and she just stared at the clouds. For a moment, Applejack grew envious. Clouds had no cares, no problems. They floated along, not choosing where they float, or where they eventually build up with other clouds... nor do they choose when a rainbow-maned cyan Pegasus blasts them to kingdom come.

"What in the hay, Rainbow is up this early? Mus' be som' sorta special occasion. Either that, or she jus' couldn' get back t' sleep," Applejack said as she trotted through the acres early morning, pulling a cart full of baskets as she set them out for the day's applebucking.

Above the acres, Rainbow sped around doing loops, spins, anything to add more pep to her daily routine.

"Always doing the acres first, not out of favouritism, but, well, they are up bright and early in a literal sense. I understand why, but it does help that nothing obscures the sun and stuff," Rainbow said to herself as she darted along, clearing the skies early.

Surely somepony would question her later on about doing her job early, it wasn't like her at all, and surely, she would go to bed early. She decided to ignore the thoughts as she focused on cloud clearing.

Around ten minutes later, the fleet of clouds had been reduced to one cloud, which Rainbow pushed out of the way. She positioned it directly above the acres and landed on it, lying down as she watched Applejack's pre-buck work. It wasn't chilly but it wasn't hot either. Actually, it's what some would call the perfect temperature for most things (unless you really like snow sports). Working, flying, messing around, Rainbow could see why someponies enjoy mornings.

"Maybe I should get up early from now on." She thought about it for a second. "Ha! Like that's ever gonna happen." She looked down to Applejack, frowning while the farmpony chipped away at dispersing baskets among the trees. "I bet she would love some help," Rainbow said to herself.

She hopped off of the cloud and air-bucked it, sending the mass of condensed water to oblivion before she soared down to where Applejack was pulling the cart and placing baskets. She slowed down coming in for a feather-light landing, the only noise being made was when her hooves touched the ground. Oddly graceful for Rainbow, but another self question pushed to the back of her mind. Applejack didn't seem to notice as she pulled the cart along through the acres. She stopped and stepped out of the harness for a second to place some baskets down, and when she did, she finally noticed Rainbow. She stopped moving as she stared for a few seconds, Rainbow allowing Applejack a few seconds to process an early-risen Rainbow Dash. She knew this was odd, especially due to the time and place.

"... howdy," Applejack said as she grabbed three baskets piled up and walked over to a set of trees.

"Oh, hey," Rainbow said nonchalantly, losing any planned greetings she had before. "So, um, early morning."

"Fer you, maybe. Heh, what brings y' out here this fine, early mornin'? Decided ta clean th' clouds early from now on?" Applejack said as she placed the baskets around the trees.

"No, nothing like that!" Rainbow said defensively. Applejack looked at her for a second before smirking. She realized that she got worked up over a simple question. "Err, no. I mean, I just woke up early and couldn't fall asleep again." She turned toward the sunrise. "Man, the sunrise actually does look kinda nice, though."

Applejack returned to the cart and grabbed a few more baskets. "Heh, well, ya get used t' it down here. Not so much that it loses its pep, of course," she said as she trotted over to more trees.

"Heh, yeah," Rainbow said, at a loss for words.

A short silence followed, prompting Rainbow to kick at the ground from the awkwardness of it all.

"Um, would you like some help, Applejack?" Rainbow finally asked.

Applejack seemed taken aback slightly by the offer, but she didn't turn it down. "Well shoot, feel free Rainbow. Jus' take a few baskets and set them around some trees. How many, y' be the judge based on th' apples hangin'," she said as she returned to the cart.

Rainbow smiled, happily obliging. _This could be considered practice, but if Twilight were to find out, surely this would be tacked on to my already busy schedule,_ she thought. She gave it no more thought as she flew forward, caught up with the cart, and was about to grab some baskets.

"Hey, you don't mind if I use my wings, right?" Rainbow asked, wondering if it took some of the luster away from Earth Pony hardwork.

"Not at all. This ain't no competition," Applejack said as she stopped the cart and stepped out of the harness.

Rainbow and Applejack spent the next thirty minutes grabbing baskets and placing them around trees. Rainbow didn't notice but after a while, they covered a good portion of land before running out of baskets, not to mention Rainbow never got bored or tired once during the work. Tired could be easily explained due to her stamina, but bored? That remained a mystery to her.

"Well, that's enough fer today. In about an hour, after th' other chores 're done, we'd usually start bucking," Applejack said.

Rainbow sighed. This actually somewhat pleasant time with Applejack was ending. _Pleasant? Yeah, I guess that's why I never got bored. Maybe I can wiggle out some hangin' time from Applejack. Always nice to hang with friends,_ she thought. She looked up to Applejack.

"I'd offer to help buck, but, ya know," Rainbow said as she let loose a small chuckle.

Applejack smirked at Rainbow. "Too lazy? Ah knew that," she said as she cracked a smile.

Rainbow cocked her head. "What? No! I mean, maybe, but I have practice," she said as she trailed off. Applejack chuckled again as Rainbow hung her head.

"Ah understan', just messin' with ya," Applejack said as she turned to return to the barn to drop off the cart.

Rainbow motioned to follow, but stopped. She stopped flying and landed, deciding to walk. She approached Applejack.

"So, want some help with your chores until I have to leave? Still quite a ways away from nine," Rainbow offered, trailing off near the end.

Applejack was even more surprised by this offer. "Are ya feelin' well, Rainbow? 'cause you offered to help me twice," she said as she eyed Rainbow suspiciously. "Or is this sum kinda plot t' suck up f' somethin'?"

Rainbow did a quick gasp before taking a proud stance. "What!? No, nothing like that! I just thought maybe you could use some help since I have nothing to do and I can be the one to offer that help with the things that you do even if you are used to doing it and... stuff..." Rainbow said, once more trailing off. Rainbow coughed, averting her gaze temporarily. "Point still stands, you're working, why not kill time helping you until I have to leave?"

Applejack had a look of surprise on her face which was quickly replaced with a warm smile.

"Well, that's swell. Ah 'spose ya can. Thank ya kindly sugarcube," Applejack said.

Rainbow let out a sigh of relief. She was quite happy. Happy that she decided to do labour until she was supposed to actually be doing something. Probably for the hundredth time this week, she ignored the thought. It had starting to become a daily occurrence.

[*][*][*]

She examined her body. Covered with mud, hay, and feathers. One could mistake her for somepony whom was tarred and feathered out of town. She turned around to marvel at the work she just completed. If it weren't for her, the work wouldn't have had to be done. Earlier, she wasn't paying attention as she carried a bucket of slop for the pigs to eat. She wound up losing balance, and had fallen onto a fence. Said fence decided that the weight of a Pegasus was the cutoff line, and broke, releasing a horde of pigs. Thankfully, they never got into the orchards but the chickens can't be too happy about the damage to their specified area. After a few minutes, Big Macintosh came in and was forced to help round up the pigs which Applejack was able to do, but Rainbow only managed to snag one pig, with a lasso she made, only to be dragged around, being swung around like a flail into hay, mud, and other various things.

"I'm gonna need one heck of a shower," Rainbow said.

"Well, maybe next time, y'all will pay attention," Applejack said as she chuckled.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were walking to a nearby lake to wash off, Applejack only requiring a quick rinse.

"Not my fault the slop looked like... ugh." Rainbow facehoofed, trying to forget the events of the past ten minutes. "Huhn, I probably need to start practising soon," Rainbow thought as she started trotting a little faster to the lake.

"Well, good luck 'n stuff. Can't imagine how much pegasi need t' practice for, well, things," Applejack said, speeding up too to keep up with Rainbow.

"It's actually harder than it lo—err, I mean, it's easy, peasy," Rainbow said, avoiding the subject of any imperfections Rainbow could make while flying. She began a jog to avoid the conversation.

"Aheh, well it can't be all that hard f' someone like you," Applejack said, doing her best to suppress her sarcasm while matching the speed of Rainbow's jog.

"Totally easy, but not as easy as this grunt work you do," Rainbow said as she began a gallop toward the lake.

"That a challenge?" Applejack and Rainbow were fully racing now.

"Maybe it is."

"Take it y'all will be applebucking with me from now on?"

"You're o—"

The two ponies were unable to finish the sentence as the ground beneath them vanished as they tumbled into the lake, landing on top of each other in the water. The water turned brown as the mud washed off, along with the feathers and hay Rainbow was coated with. Applejack was laying under Rainbow, stetson floating away slowly.

"I do recall **somepony** losin' her concentration jus' a few minutes ago," Applejack chuckled as she stood up, pushing Rainbow off as she waded over to her hat.

"Pft, I told you," Rainbow said, spitting out some water as she turned to look at Applejack. "I didn't lose my concentration. It just made me nauseous. Yeah." She looked over at Applejack, whom turned to look back at her, stetson now resting atop her head again. Her wet coat, mane and tail dripping into the shallow water. It reminded Rainbow of where they were.

"There a difference between losin' concentration and you bein' 'nausious?'" Applejack laughed as Rainbow stood up, stepped out, and shook herself dry.

"Totally. Twilight knows this, I think," Rainbow said.

"Heh, well alright then," Applejack said as she stepped out and placed her stetson on the ground as she shook herself dry.

"Well..." Rainbow looked back toward Sweet Apple Acres. "Race ya back?"

[*][*][*]

Rainbow redid the crate exercise the next day, this time faster than before since she knew the strength of her harness. Rarity constantly teased Rainbow about the uniform as she took pictures. Rainbow soared through the skies, trying to find a path of flying best suited to carrying crates. She never knew what was in these crates. Not apples, she knew that much.

Twilight was constantly watching and observing Rainbow, taking notes as she studied her flight pattern, how exhausted she looked, and other things. Spike was there as he was taking notes as an audience member. He wrote one word: "good," and the rest of the time, he just watched Rainbow and drew doodles of various things. Twilight was writing every little detail about Rainbow down to the positioning of her feathers while she flew.

"Only twice, and Rainbow is already used to it," Rarity exclaimed as she abused the snap button on the camera. "Just look at her physique, her style, her... Ooh, how marvellous!"

"Uh huh," was Twilight's reply.

"And how swiftly she drops off a crate and picks a new one up." She snapped another picture.

"Uh huh."

"And sweet Celestia, her landings and takeoffs have such finesse!" Snap goes the camera.

"Uh huh."

"Ooh, at this rate, she'll be done before the schedule says so."

"Uh hu—" Twilight diverted her gaze from her parchment to Rarity. "She's not sticking to the schedule!?" Twilight shouted at Rarity.

"Good heavens, it's nothing to get worked up. She'll just have more time to rest—"

"But too much time means she'll be too relaxed, and then she won't want to practice anymore!"

"But Twilight, dear—"

"**AND APPLEJACK WON'T WIN BECAUSE THE ADVERTISEMENT WI**—" Spike nudged Twilight in the side with his quill. She turned her head, quickly staring at Spike, face inches away from his.

"Twi, chill. If Rainbow wasn't dedicated, she probably wouldn't be practising right now," Spike said with an annoyed gaze.

Twilight looked directly ahead. She let out a long sigh. "You're right. I'll just have to make a new schedule to take this extra break time into account," she said as she went back to recording Rainbow's stats.

Spike and Rarity both sighed at the same time, looked at each other at the same time due to the synchronization, both smirked, and went back to doing what they were doing before... at the same time. Meanwhile, in the air...

_Alright... I have to do this in record time. For advertisement, for my friends, for Sweet Apple Acres, for Applejack! Especially for Applejack. Can't look weak in front of my rival,_ she thought as she landed and undid the clips on the crate. She took off back to the other side of the field, landing with such grace that she heard a squeal from Rarity in the distance. _I better win this competition. Free advertising means I'll be plastered all over the place. The Wonderbolts will be seeing me all the time. _The next crate was clipped on, and took off again, making sure to not make it too rough or too light to maximize speed.

"Whatev's," Rainbow growled as she landed and undid the clips.

She mindlessly continued the exercise, effortlessly doing it this time. It was another few minutes before she completed the exercise, and Rarity had taken what seemed to be thousands of pictures. Twilight made a 30 page analysis of Rainbow's flying, and Spike completed a small comic book he was drawing.

"Aha, the photos are perfect for the campaign!"

"My analysis is complete!"

"King Leonheart slayed the Jabberwocky!"

Rarity and Twilight looked at Spike, both parties frownsing. "Err, I mean, Rainbow was excellent," Spike said, chuckling as he hid the notebook behind him. Twilight sighed and Rarity chuckled. Rainbow trotted up to them unnoticed.

"So~, howwassit!?" Rainbow asked excitedly. Twilight looked at her notebook.

"Well—"

"GREAT! I knew it," Rainbow said before she took off into the skies once more. She did a few laps of the field before landing near them yet again.

"Photos? How were they? Are they as cool as I am?" Rainbow asked, still full of excitement. Rarity looked at the photos.

"Well dear—"

"Ha! Glad you got my cool side," Rainbow said as she trotted over to Spike. Spike grimaced as he knew what was going to happen.

"A~nd any notes?" Rainbow asked as she took the notebook from Spike.

"Hey, wai—" Spike attempted to say before Rainbow read the cover.

"'King Leonheart the Legendary Dragon'?" Rainbow asked in confusion.

Awkward silence followed as the three ponies stared at Spike. Twilight shot a look at Spike, her typical unamused stare. Spike sheepishly grinned, and attempted to find the right words.

"Hey, at least I wrote 'good' down?" Spike said as he put on a hopeful smile.

Twilight sighed, Rarity giggled, and Rainbow let out a laugh. Spike turned away in disappointment, and kicked at the ground.

"Don't worry about it. I just **know** I'm going to be amazing. Don't sweat it Spike," Rainbow said as she took a proud stance.

"Spike, you're hopeless," Twilight said playfully to which Spike shrugged.

Twilight put her notebooks in her saddlebags and levitated them onto her back. Rarity packed up the camera and showed the photos of Rainbow flying to Spike and the pegasus herself.

"Impressive shots, nice angle, I can give this the official 'Rainbow Seal of Approval,'" Rainbow said with gusto.

Spike packed up his notebook in the only way he could, by closing it and tucking it under his arm. Not much packing there. Rainbow merely walked over to a box that was perched up against a tree and removed the harness on her and set it in. She placed the top on the box and she turned back to the others.

"Alright, time to go train with Fluttershy!"

[*][*][*]

Later that day, up above Ponyville on a platform made of clouds, waited Fluttershy. Down below, Applejack merely watched from her stand as Rainbow zipped around in the skies. Fluttershy kept her own eyes on the sky as well, looking around every time she heard a quiet 'woosh'. Quiet... she darted her eyes across the blue sky. Applejack doing the same.

A woosh of air sounded behind her, prompting Fluttershy to squeak. She turned around, seeing a fading rainbow trail heading up, and her head followed suit. This time, the woosh came from her left.

"Eep!" Fluttershy looked to her left.

Another woosh occurred, this time Fluttershy didn't squeak. This was closer and lasted longer. She darted her eyes around nervously as if trying to watch a bee. She turned around.

"AAA~UUUGH!" Rainbow's voice shouted out from above before quickly getting quieter below.

Fluttershy looked up and then down off the cloud. Below, Rainbow was dive bombing toward Ponyville town square, spinning like a drill. To others, this looked amazing; a new daredevil trick from the Best Young Flier, Rainbow Dash? To Rainbow Dash, this was the perfect time to pray to the divine and panic. She attempted to level herself out, only to stop and start spinning rapidly the other direction. She was zipping toward Ponyville at insane speeds, surely this would lead to her destructive technique, the Atomic Rainboom... in Ponyville Town Square.

Rainbow did not dare try to fly upwards, because—wait, why isn't she? She opened her wings as wide as they could through the spinning, and tilted them slightly. She slowly leveled out, her spinning becoming small circles in the sky before Rainbow could actually do something. She realized she was no longer screaming, too caught up in panicking to notice. She twisted her wings a certain way, then she felt a lot of force on her body. She leveled out, no longer spinning or flying in circles, but parallel to the ground.

Unfortunately, she was soaring toward the library's front door. She gave her wings powerful flaps as she slowed down and she put her hooves on the ground, sliding as she slowed down. She was going to slam into the door... no. Twilight would never let her hear the end of it. She gave her wings a strong flap, the most powerful she could muster, then she practically stopped just on the door the instant it... opened? Spike, standing there, flinched when he saw Rainbow suddenly appear, and stop not even a foot away.

"Uh, yes, Rainbow?" Spike asked awkwardly.

Rainbow looked around before letting out a giggle. "Oops, sorry Spike. I was just..." she turned around to see that she actually scared many ponies as she zipped by like a rocket. "Dropping by." She saw ponies picking up bags, chairs, things dropped. "To see Twilight I guess." Spike stepped to the side, and Rainbow entered the Library as Spike walked out, watching Rainbow curiously as he closed the door behind him.

The library was quiet. There was some sounds of paper crumpling and a very aggravated shout. Rainbow walked toward the stairs leading to Twilight's room. At the top, she knocked on the door with her hoof and waited patiently. It felt like five minutes passed, but only five seconds actually did. Eventually, the door opened.

"Oh hello Rainbow, I—" she paused. "Don't ponies usually knock at the front door?" Twilight giggled.

Rainbow chuckled. "Well, can't help it that I maybe kinda sorta literally slid in through the front door as Spike was leaving. Speaking of Spike, where's he going?" Rainbow asked as she walked in, closing the door behind her.

Twilight walked over to her work desk, sitting down as she picked up a quill and began writing on some parchment. Around the desk was a lot of crumpled parchment.

"Spike is just going to—"

"To help Rarity?" Rainbow interjected.

Twilight looked at Rainbow in surprise. "Actually, he's gone to help Applejack."

Rainbow stopped all movement and then stared upwards, trying to picture and think of any reason Spike would want to help Applejack. _Apples? Wait, Applejack is usually done bucking this time of day. She should be in the Town Square now, but, ugh._ Rainbow stopped thinking before she hurt her head. Spike was probably learning how to man the stand.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Twilight asked as she wrote something down. "You said you had something you wanted to see me for," she said with sarcasm radiating from her voice.

Rainbow flinched. "Uh, yeah, I thi—" She stopped as she processed the tone Twilight spoke in. "Very funny," Rainbow said with a scowl.

Twilight giggled. "Sorry, but I did hear your commotion outside," Twilight said as Rainbow kicked the floor.

"Pfft, whatev's. I kinda left Fluttershy standing on a cloud," Rainbow said as she turned back toward the door. "I don't even know why I came up here. Stupid brain ran off on me."

"Also, Rarity wanted to see you in half an hour," Twilight said as she turned to Rainbow. "At Sugarcube Corner. She's meeting Pinkie there as well and soon, Applejack," she said.

Rainbow stopped for a second. "Not Spike?" Twilight turned back to her work to hide the sly smile appearing on her face. "Oh, don't worry about him. He has some other business to take care of."

Rainbow gave it no more thought as she did a quick stretch, still a little tense from earlier.

"Well okay then. I need something to do for the next half hour," Rainbow said as she opened Twilight's room door.

Twilight scribbled something down again before turning to Rainbow, "Why not practice flying with Fluttershy? I'm sure she could use some training. She does have some potential," she said.

"Potential?" She thought back a few weeks. "Well, yeah, I guess she has some potential. Never would have gotten Cloudsdale that water without her."

Twilight nodded. "Exactly. Now run along, I've got some work to do."

Rainbow nodded. "Alright. See ya, Twi!" she almost shouted as she zipped down the stairs.

[*][*][*]

Earlier that day, Spike had left the Library toward Sweet Apple Acres. He arrived just before Applejack left for the Town Square, the apple cart in tow.

"Well howdy Spike. What can I do f' ya?" she asked, slowing down her trot.

Spike cleared his throat. "I need to send a letter to that Wonderbolt you served at the Gala a few months ago, but I don't know his name," Spike admitted.

"You don't know th' name of a famous flier?" Applejack frowned.

Spike chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. He held up a letter and quill, preparing to write down the name.

"Th' names 'Soarin.' C'mon, even Ah knew that, an' Ah don't even follow th' Wonderbolts," Applejack said with a chuckle.

Spike ignored Applejack's comment and finished writing the name on the parchment. He nodded his head, rolled up the parchment, and lit it on fire with his magic flame breath. He watched it fly up toward Canterlot for a few seconds before looking back to Applejack.

"So, how exactly did you know his name?" Spike asked.

Applejack began trotting toward Ponyville once more, Spike turning around and following.

"When Rainbow really gets into 'er Wonderbolts mood, she jus' never shuts up. One tends t' pick up a thing 'r two 'bout them," Applejack replied.

Spike shrugged. "Fair enough. Speaking of Rainbow, I think she almost had a wipe out earlier." Spike noticed Applejack glancing back at him with a raised brow. "Well, I opened the door to the library to leave, and she skid to a stop right in front of me. Behind her, there was, like, total chaos in the streets. Either she almost wiped out, or a breeze tore through town. Or, hurricane, I guess."

Applejack chuckled, turning to face the road in front of her. "Ah wouldn' be surprised. Y' sure she doesn't know 'bout what y'all are doin'?" she asked.

Spike pounded his chest with his free hand, letting out a small puff of smoke.

"Not with my mad skill. Now I just gotta wait for a response," Spike replied.

As if on cue, his stomach churned, and he burped out a letter in response. Applejack paused to let Spike catch up. He went to go pick up the letter, but stopped. His stomach churned once more, and he burped out yet another letter, this one being slightly larger.

"Well, that was fast... and a little more than I was expecting," he chuckled.

He picked up both letters and jogged back to Applejack's side. He opened the first one, reading it quickly.

"Alright, so I'm unable to meet with the Wonderbolt physically, but I can meet with the Wonderbolts messenger." Spike looked to the skies. "Any minute now. Told him to meet me at Ponyville Town Square."

"Well, Ah guess we're goin' to th' same place." She paused. "So, how was yer day, Spike?"

A few minutes later, Spike wrapped up discussing Rainbow's training as they arrived in Ponyville Town Square. Spike looked into the small crowd, spotting the Wonderbolts insignia on a white pegasus' coat, as well as a package in saddlebags. On his head is a silver mane, and a fedora rested on top. He looked around, and Spike quickly waved to Applejack.

"See you later, Applejack!" Spike shouted as he darted off toward the pegasus.

"See ya, Spike," Applejack waved while she set up the stand.

Spike finished running up to the messenger pony, and waved the larger letter. It had the Wonderbolts insignia on it, and the messenger nodded.

"Ah, you must be Spike the Dragon," the messenger said. "I'm here on behalf of Soarin."

"Hi. I got the letter. Rainbow will be thrilled. She was really bummed about the mess the Grand Galloping Gala turned out to be," Spike replied, reading over the letter quickly.

"Mr. Soarin is glad he has this chance to repay the favour," the pegasus replied.

[*][*][*]

"Alright then, I'm going to help you fly better, so let's set some rules," Rainbow said, marching back and forth in front of Fluttershy. Both pegasi were on top of a cloud. Fluttershy stood there, attempting to stand tall, like a Royal Guard; a stern look on her face.

"Yes sir! Err, I mean, ma'am..." Fluttershy said, growing quieter and losing her tall stance.

"Rule number one: FLY FAST!" Rainbow shouted as she stomped her hoof on the cloud.

The sudden sound startled the yellow pegasus, causing her to squeak.

"Uh, yes ma'am."

"Rule number two: buck 1,000 clouds a day," Rainbow declared.

Fluttershy winced. "Bu-buck 1,000 clouds?" she asked, nervously.

Rainbow stopped, narrowing her eyes as she thought. "Okay, maybe 1,000 is a little excessive, given it's you, and it's a lot of clouds." She stared around, observing the skies. "But, get used to bucking clouds. As a Pegasus, clouds are much harder to buck given we're supposed to be able to stand on them. It's kinda like..." She looked upwards, thinking of a comparison. "Bucking a cloud. Shoot, just get used to it."

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Rule number three: **never** question my reason for training you," Rainbow declared.

"Yes ma'am?" Fluttershy responded, unsure of the nature of the request.

Rainbow thought again. _Ugh, if only I was as smart as Twilight... I'd have much more plans and rules thought up. Think, Rainbow, what could Fluttershy do with her potential?_

"Rule number four: Create a Sonic Rainboom by the end of the week!" Rainbow blurted out.

Fluttershy just gave Rainbow Dash a blank stare, shaking. "A S-Sonic Rainboom!?" she stuttered out.

"Ugh, scratch that. Let's just practice a little bit," Rainbow said as she walked over to the edge of the cloud.

Fluttershy peered down to the ground, then off into the distance at several cloud formations Rainbow made. Several clouds shaped into rings. Easy stuff for Rainbow. Very easy. She could be doing practically anything and do it flawlessly but to Fluttershy, it looked difficult due to her non-athletic flight style.

"Just follow my movements and you'll be fine. This is just to see where you're at," Rainbow said as she immediately began flying at a very slow pace, at least for her.

Fluttershy flapped her wings slowly, then began a flutter. A little bit faster and she finally got airborne as she began following Rainbow Dash. She was a much faster flier but the thought that she had to do a small obstacle course unnerved her to the point where she was almost too scared to even hover, but she kept it up. She slowly caught up to Rainbow prompting Rainbow to whistle in approval. She began flying faster, only this time, she did it backwards.

"Oh, don't do this. Fly normally, and faster, please," Rainbow said with a dry voice.

Fluttershy gulped. They reached a ring higher up. Rainbow turned around and flew upwards. Fluttershy flapped her wings harder and flew at a considerable speed through the ring. Rainbow, after clearing the first ring, flew downwards to the next ring. Fluttershy locked up after this however and instead dropped down. Rainbow flew through the ring and stopped. She noticed a lack of gently flapping wings, prompting her to turn around. She didn't see Fluttershy behind her, or above her. She looked down and her eyes widened

"Woah, flap your wings Fluttershy!" Rainbow shouted.

Fluttershy immediately tried that and gave them a very weak flap before starting a steady flapping. She stopped falling and gently, slowly, flew up back to the second ring.

"Sorry, you know how I get when it comes to obstacles. It's just so much for somepony like me," Fluttershy said as she floated through the second wing.

"Ugh, this is taking forever," Rainbow said as she flew faster to the third ring which wasn't far off.

Rainbow looked back, just as Fluttershy started flying faster. She slowly caught up to Rainbow as she flapped faster. She turned her head to see how close Fluttershy was, noticing she had a rather aggravated face, like she wanted to hurt Rainbow. Her snout scrunched up, brow arched, and bared teeth.

"Um, 'shy, you seem kinda mad," Rainbow said as she kept looking behind her at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy flinched. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just determined," she said quietly as the two pegasi adjusted their course and flew upwards slightly.

"Well anyways, I didn't really expect you to accept my help, or, well, I did but..." Rainbow coughed as she turned right to the next ring, Fluttershy following suit. "I mean, you just said you were determined. Whyzzat?" Rainbow asked as she dropped altitude after clearing the next ring.

"It's just, I've done so much in flying." Fluttershy said.

Rainbow noticed they were flying much faster than before, something Rainbow would consider a hurried speed as they cleared the next ring.

"Well, I caught up to you when that big meanie Discord made you all gray," Fluttershy replied.

Rainbow frowned at the memory as they flew through the next ring. She realized they were going at a pace faster than she ever thought Fluttershy could reach.

"I helped Cloudsdale get its water when they needed it. I just thought that I could get better at flying." They flew through the next ring at a speed that dwarfed Fluttershy's casual flight speed.

"Well, I understand. Twilight did mention that you had some potential. You **did** catch up to me when Discord brainwashed me," Rainbow said.

They flew through another ring, this time throwing Rainbow off. This was much faster than she expected she'd had to go for this little course. Now the turns were getting harder. She looked back for a second; Fluttershy didn't seem to be having trouble at all. Rainbow's inner athlete kicked in at the threat of a challenger.

"Well, let's test that potential. Fluttershy, beat me to the end," Rainbow said, cracking a cocky smile.

Fluttershy once again flinched. "Beat you!?" she asked, shaking now.

"Yes, beat me!" Rainbow said as she prepared to take off.

Fluttershy squeaked as she noticed Rainbow was about to take off. She prepared to fly at her fastest which she thought she long since beat.

"No more rings. Let's race—" Rainbow looked down at the ground to see where she was. Currently, they were flying over Sweet Apple Acres. "From here, to," she looked to her right, spotting a lone cloud far off on the other side of Ponyville. "That cloud!" she pointed with her hoof.

Fluttershy looked over at the cloud Rainbow pointed to. It was easy to spot.

"Rea—onetwothree,go!" she blurted out before taking off.

Fluttershy squeaked once more, and did her attempt at a take off. She flapped her wings as hard as she could, speeding up. Fluttershy surprised herself with the speed she was gaining. Slowly, she caught up with Rainbow Dash who was going at a moderate speed. They zipped over Ponyville. Below, one could easily tell Rainbow but the other speeding blur? Nopony knew. Rainbow was busy smiling away.

Fluttershy was actually not far behind Rainbow, only a tail's length away. Rainbow was certain she was far ahead due to the shy pegasus' nature; she didn't expect Fluttershy to actually keep up with her. This was nothing more than a quick ego boosting race at this point, yet she wasn't sure why she she was getting aggravated by Fluttershy. She soon dropped her doubts when she saw a pink maned, yellow pegasus flap past her. She grit her teeth and prepared to fly much faster but it was too late. Fluttershy touched down on the cloud.

"I... won?" Fluttershy questioned as Rainbow slammed into the side of the cloud.

Rainbow groaned and crawled onto the cloud. "Uh, that's because I let you win. Yeah," Rainbow said as she buried her face in the cloud, trying to hide the flustered look on her face.

Fluttershy bought it instantly. "Oh, I see. I mean, you're the Best Young Flier, and all." She paused, smirking in the silence. "But I was so fast, wasn't I? I hadn't expected this. Yay..." she said, congratulating herself. Rainbow Dash merely stared off the cloud.

"Well, I wasn't giving it my all but, you did beat me to this cloud, Fluttershy. That was much faster than I expected. You're potential is definitely showing. You did great," Rainbow said, letting out a chuckle.

Fluttershy gave Rainbow a surprised stare. "Well thank you, Rainbow Dash. I would love to fly with you again. That was so fun, but it was also scary," Fluttershy said as she jumped with excitement before slowing down.

Rainbow stood up and stretched. "It was more fun than I expected." She looked off the cloud toward Ponyville. "Even if I was arrogant," she said quietly. "Still, you're not that bad of a flier."

Fluttershy giggled. "Thanks." She paused after, looking around. "I'm going to run back to my cottage for a second. I'll see you later, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow waved back with a grin. "See ya, 'shy."

[*][*][*]

Later on, Rainbow and Applejack were walking back from Ponyville Town Square, Applejack flagging Rainbow Dash down after her little session with Fluttershy. Rainbow offered to help—again—by pulling the cart for Apples, while Applejack pulled the stand. Bit of repair was needed; it was an old thing.

"So, Ah take it things went well with Fluttershy?" Applejack asked Rainbow.

"It went better than I thought. She was actually pretty fast," she said, almost cracking her voice.

Applejack cocked her head to the side. "Soun's like y'all 're hidin' somethin'." Applejack prodded Rainbow's side with a hoof.

Rainbow shook her head. "Wha? Never. I'm not hiding a thing," Rainbow began trotting faster, dragging the cart behind.

"Fluttershy? Fast? What in Equestria would make you say that? Did she beat ya?" Applejack said, darting right to what she thought was the topic.

Rainbow spat at the ground. "She only caught me off guard! And I wasn't giving it my all!" she replied defensively.

Applejack let out a laugh at how worked up Rainbow Dash. They walked in silence for a bit, Rainbow a little too flustered to talk. They approached Sweet Apple Acres, much faster to Rainbow's liking, or, was it too slow?

"So, how was your day, Applejack?" Rainbow asked, needing a conversation starter.

"Well, it was just dandy. Made a nice profit, ran outta apples 'fore th' end of th' day. How 'bout yours, sugarcube?" Applejack asked, in an obvious good mood.

"Well, as I said earlier, better than I thought." Rainbow stood up much prouder than before. "Did some practice, asked Fluttershy to watch my other practice, then I—"

"Spiraled through Ponyville to Twi's front door. Heh heh, t'was hilarious," Applejack finished the sentence for Rainbow.

Rainbow glared at Applejack, clearing her throat in the process. "Then, Fluttershy and I practiced. Wait, didn't you know all of this?"

Applejack laughed. "Yup. Jus' felt like proddin' it from yer mouth is all," she said.

"Eh, let's hurry up and drop this off at Sweet Apple Acres so we can head over to Sugarcube corner," Rainbow said.

"Heh heh, alrigh' then," Applejack said, still in a giggly mood.

Eventually, they reached Sweet Apple Acres and Rainbow followed Applejack to where they'd be dropping off the carts: just tucked away behind the barn in a shed. Jumping out of the harness, Rainbow gave her wings a quick flutter; the harness bothered her barrel slightly. Applejack was completely used to it by now.

"Ugh, I really don't get how ponies can get used to this... and I thought it was bothering me with the jewel carts Rarity made us all pull," Rainbow said as she did a few more stretches.

"Heh, well, ya get used to it. It's not so bad, but then again, ya do have wings," Applejack said. Rainbow rubbed her wings, rotating them. "Ya want a piggyback, sugarcube?" Applejack said as she began trotting away.

Rainbow glared at Applejack once more before she shook her head. "No. I'm not **that** sore," Rainbow said as she trotted over next to Applejack.

"How 'bout a massage?" Applejack said, nudging Rainbow in the wing. Rainbow picked up on Applejack's sarcasm, but she did like the idea.

"Well, since you're offering it, how about you give me one—" Rainbow paused as they walked toward Sugar Cube Corner. "Actually, how about when I re~ally need it. Say, after you take the prize for Sweet Apple Acres?" Rainbow said letting out a smile.

Applejack chuckled. "T'was a joke but alrighty then. Actually," Applejack said as they walked into Ponyville. "Let's make it a barter. I give y'all a massage, and y'all give me yer trust."

Rainbow cocked her head. "Trust? Elaborate, AJ. I'm not too keen with Apple family wisdom."

Applejack let out a small chuckle. "Be honest with me from here on. Ever need to cry, use my shoulder. Ever need to talk, Ah'm here. Trust and character, Rainbow. Build on that. Make a choice from yer heart and follow it," Applejack said.

Rainbow cocked her head. She was sure Applejack had a point but she was obviously missing it. "Afraid I have absolutely NO clue what you're getting at Applejack, but I get the gist, I guess," Rainbow said as they walked.

Applejack let out a chuckle. "Don' worry, sugar cube. It'll come t' ya in time."

"Whatever you say, Applejack."

[*][*][*]

Arriving at Sugar Cube Corner, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were greeted by Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Twilight. Spike was still busy, it seemed. There wasn't a surprise party, but instead, Pinkie was staring at Rainbow Dash, wide eyed and she was shaking. Holding back from a potential Pinkie outburst it seems.

"So, what's up?" Rainbow asked as Applejack and her entered.

"Well, several things. First up, Rarity has finished the uniforms," Twilight said as Rarity levitated a box.

Rarity opened up the box and pulled out the uniforms. There were several for Rainbow to wear, and each appealed to her. Each was sleek, each was cool, each expressed the colourful, proud, speedy nature of Rainbow Dash. Uniform number one was held up, unfolded in front of them all.

"Uniform number one is specially designed for our dear, Rainbow Dash," Rarity said.

Number one had the barrel, designed with a white colour scheme bearing small apple shapes on the front. The apples were in a coloured gradient starting with the short wavelength part of the colour spectrum, and as it went to the tail, the apple shapes got bigger and the colour were longer in wavelength. The front legs were decorated with warm colours, mostly red. The back was decorated with cool colours, this end being blue. Near the tail, some small, short, streamer-like pieces of fabric were decorated like the warm colours of the rainbow, and were also cut into jagged shapes, like a lightning bolt. Rainbow could already picture flying in the uniform. There were a few clips here and there which blended in perfectly; this was meant for pulling banners and nothing more.

"Wow, this is amazing, Rarity. It is so cool," Rainbow said as she poked at the uniform, testing the fabric.

Rarity pulled out uniform number two. It was definitely a warm colour uniform. The barrel was decorated to have multiple clips on it. It was obviously for pulling heavier cargo. The entire uniform didn't seem to have a clear pattern but it flowed with a fiery design, made of orange, red, yellow, and brown apples. You'd have to be right up close to notice the apple pattern on it. From afar, it had a different feel: Autumn, the biggest time for applebucking. It was amazingly done. This uniform seemed to serve more than one purpose, probably a multi-pony uniform, probably the one most of the team would be wearing. The clips worked for pulling carts instead of the usual harness, but there was space for wearing that too. Its colour scheme radiated a feel of Autumn.

"This is cool. Way too cool, yet it looks a little excessive for flying related things," Rainbow said, hoping to have her indirect question answered.

"That's because it's for Applejack, Pinkie, and I as well, dear," Rarity beamed.

_Knew it..._ Rainbow thought.

Rarity levitated the third uniform out; it was the opposite of the previous uniforms, and had a nice, Spring and Winter feel. It didn't look like fire, but instead, similar to Applejack's dress for the Gala; it was the uniform Twilight and Rarity would be wearing.

"Rainbow Dash, you'll be wearing all of these at some point, given you're the model," Twilight added.

Pinkie bounced forward, attempting to tackle the uniform before Rarity levitated it out of the way. She landed on the ground, unphased by the impact and shut back up to her hooves. "I love mine! It is so radiantly bright and flamey! Ooh, like an assortment of cupcakes! Or if somebody took a picture of Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie—wait, that's me! Ooh, anyways, if they took a picture of us three, and copied that picture, and cut us out and pasted us all over again!" Pinkie piped up.

"However, there is one uniform which is only worn by Fluttershy as she is the one tending to the stall at all times," Rarity said as she pulled out uniform #4.

Uniform number four was something soft; there were no clips at all. It had a completely white body with a light gradient of red, orange, and yellow on the front legs from the hooves up to the main body. Thee back legs had the same concept with the colours blue, indigo, and violet. There was a second part to the uniform that went on like a jacket, yet it was easy to put on, and had a cool gradient of green. It was a perfect uniform for somepony like Fluttershy.

"These uniforms are lovely," Twilight said as she examined them all.

"Mine is beautiful, Rarity. I couldn't ask for a better outfit," Fluttershy said, getting a little excited.

"Well, they're all jus' dandy, Rar'ty," Applejack added as she looked at the warm outfit.

"Mine is pretty awesome," Rainbow said as she examined her personal one.

"They all make me hungry for apple pancakes," Pinkie said as she bounced around the group.

"They make me want one," another voice said.

Each pony turned to see Spike enter, holding a suitcase and wearing a fedora. Twilight giggled at Spike's getup as he adjusted the hat atop his head.

"Ooh, Spike must be getting ready for a musical number!" Pinkie boomed. "Gonna moon walk into jail 'cuz you're a smooth criminal?" Pinkie asked, holding back a fit of giggles.

Spike raised an eyebrow at Pinkie before clearing his throat. "Anyway, I got it, Twilight. And he even gave me his hat," Spike said as he tipped his hat as he walked past Rarity. Just as suddenly as she got into it, Pinkie was out of the white uniform.

"Great, which brings me to point number two. Spike, open the suitcase, please," Twilight said as Spike set the suitcase down between everybody.

Rarity folded the uniforms and placed them back in the box. Spike undid the clips on them and opened the uniform.

"For Rainbow Dash," Spike said as he stepped out of the way to let Rainbow see the contents of the suitcase as everypony took in the sight.

Rainbow stared, eyes wide. Inside, was an apple-shaped red ruby necklace with beads that were in a rainbow gradient in a small case, saying "Canterlot Jewelry". Next to that, was a pair of goggles slightly worn down. Finally, resting on the bottom, was another uniform. Twilight levitated the necklace out and floated it over to Rainbow.

"Applejack, Spike, Rarity, and I had this made just for you, Rainbow. For the campaign, and maybe for the inevitable party Pinkie will throw if Sweet Apple Acres won," Twilight said as she opened the case, fitting the necklace on Rainbow's neck.

Rainbow didn't fight at all. It actually looked kinda nice, and she did wanna put it on, even if it was a little girly. It fit perfectly.

"Wow, this is amazing, and don't worry, I'll be wearing this to the victory party, because we **will** win for Sweet Apple Acres! For Applejack!" Rainbow said, her mind racing with excitement.

The confidence must have been radiation, because everybody else instantly cheered, forgetting the possibility of losing.

"The goggles weren't mandatory, but the one who arranged for us to get the necklace figured this would work as an apology gift." Twilight levitated the goggled over to Rainbow, and she almost fainted from what she saw. "The Wonderbolts, specifically Soarin, were kind enough to donate a pair of goggles as a bit of a good luck charm and as a ve~ry late apology for the Grand Galloping Gala," Twilight said.

Rainbow didn't even wait. She let out a little squeal as she pulled the goggles onto her face, placing them over her eyes. They were so clean with no scratches. They were in mint condition. She wondered if she should even wear them, but quickly killed the thought. She had to do them proud. The Wonderbolts remembered the Gala, which was enough to make Rainbow feel much better about the chaos caused

"And what about the uniform!?" Rainbow beamed, excitedly.

Twilight levitated the uniform out, letting it unfold for Rainbow to see.. Rainbow's jaw dropped, her eyes grew wide. It resembled a mixture of her exclusive uniform and the Wonderbolts uniform; it even had the clips on it.

"They were more than willing to allow me the honour of using their design in a special design of my own, another part of their apology," Rarity said as she tried to hold back her excited glee.

Rainbow was having a much harder time at holding back an excited fangirl squeal of her own. She was shaking now just like Pinkie Pie was when they first entered.

"Alright! Let's do this, for Sweet Apple Acres!"


	3. 2:1: The Negative

**Chapter 2: Magnetic Fault**

**2:1: The Negative**

Several days have passed since Rarity revealed her uniforms. Rainbow's excitement motivated her the next few days, spurring her into early rising. She cleared the clouds earlier than usual, including a quality job in the mix.

Over at Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow Dash trotted through the orchards with her escort, Applejack. Rainbow let out a yawn, taking in the chilled air. Applejack pulled a small cart behind her with nothing in it. However, regardless of Rainbow's excitement and early rising, she still found herself occasionally drowsy.

"Alright, 'jack, ya got any secrets?" Rainbow muttered out in a daze.

Applejack scrunched her face while she thought, leaving Rainbow to bask in the sunrise shining on her back. Applejack shrugged after a few seconds of thought.

"Secrets? I dunno if ya heard this 'ne but proper sleep an' a pepped up attitude is great," Applejack replied with gusto.

Rainbow shook her head, yawning again. "I mean, is there some kinda trick to bucking? I mean, I was kinda tired after bucking for a bit during Applebuck season a year ago." Rainbow paused, humming to herself. "Y'know, during your whole 'ah'm jus' fine on m' own'," Rainbow said, making gestures before smirking at Applejack.

Applejack glared at Rainbow while they walked. "Ah thought Ah told ya ta let it go." Rainbow giggled, while Applejack sighed. "Well, there's not much of a trick. After a while, ya jus' get used to it. Adjustin' to th' task at hand, o'course."

Applejack quickly adjusted her hat while Rainbow stretched her wings. Rainbow exhaled coarsely.

"Ugh, and how long is _that_ gonna take?" Rainbow spat through bared teeth.

"Jus' a few days, but y'all pro'lly take longer 'cause ya aren't workin' here full time," Applejack said as they finally arrived at their designated area.

Rainbow grunted, shrugging in the process. Applejack chuckled, and the two continued through the orchards. They arrived at an area of the orchards already coated in baskets. Applejack spent no time waiting, slipping out of the cart's harness and starting on her bucking.

Rainbow eyed a tree standing right in front of her. Red Delicious apples hung from its branches, shining and radiating brilliance. They were a size not too large or too small, and were perfectly shaped. They were shaking gently as the wind flew by. She craned her neck both directions, cracking it. She trotted to the base of the tree trunk, did a 180 degree turn, leaned on her front legs, and bucked her hind legs. Not her hardest, and not her lightest, but it was a little stronger than her usual cloud bucks. The tree shook while most of the apples fell off the tree, landing harmlessly in the baskets.

Rainbow smirked. "Just like my first trick. Easy stuff," she said while bucking the tree once more, knocking the rest of the fruit down.

"Ah tol' ya it's easy work. Remember, when Big Mac rings the bell, y'all gotta hi-tail it over t' th' barn. It's th' lunch bell, an' nobody likes t' be kept waitin'," Applejack said, already on her fifth tree.

_ "_Right!" Rainbow exclaimed, flying to another tree.

[*][*][*]

The rest of the morning proceeded normally. Applejack would buck all, Rainbow would buck some, and buck some again. Applejack would exchange witty banter with Rainbow, Rainbow would retort with a snarky comment. Soon, the sun was high in the sky, radiating the vicious heat of middle August. Rainbow had to stop several times, and run to the lake to dunk her head in to escape the heat. After a while of Rainbow stopping every six minutes, Applejack left and grabbed a bucket of water filled with loads of ice. Rainbow tugged it around, adding to her workload but, to her, it payed off.

__A few minutes after Rainbow's last head dunk, a bell rang out across the orchard causing Applejack's ears to perk up. Rainbow lazily raised her head, mindlessly staring towards the Apple Family house.

"Ee~yup! Lunch!" Big Macintosh's voice echoed over the trees.

Applejack did a quick check to make sure the current basket of apples were nicely shaded. Rainbow finally clicked in to the fact that lunch was ready. She flapped her wings hard, taking off towards the house.

"Wait a minute, you f'got your bucket o' water, Rainbow. Gotta take it back, 'member?" Applejack said in passing, leaving Rainbow in the dust.

Rainbow growled as she stopped mid-air, turning and flying back to where she dropped the bucket of cold water. She picked up the bucket's handle in her teeth, not bothering to stop before doing a U-turn in the air.

Her flying practice at Sweet Apple Acres seemed to help; those few drills she did with the crates were teaching her a little bit of finesse. She flew back towards Applejack as the mare galloped in a frenzy. She realized then and there how quiet she was being before smirking devilishly.

She slowed down, hovering above Applejack. The bucket didn't spill or bob unnecessarily, which was absolutely perfect. Applejack remained oblivious. Leaning in for the kill, Rainbow got as close to Applejack's ear without alerting her too much.

"Boo."

"Augh!" Applejack let out a small yelp, turning to the sudden noise behind her. She lost focus of the running and tripped over her own hooves. She tumbled to the ground, rolling before stopping. She sat up on her haunches, glaring at Rainbow. "Now what in tarna—"

Rainbow didn't let Applejack finish as she placed both hooves on the bucket, letting go of the handle in her mouth, and tossed the water onto Applejack. Applejack let out a startled grunt, falling onto her back. Her hat fell off, and the chilled water soaked her mane and tail. Rainbow chuckled, holding the bucket close to her barrel while flying stationary.

"Ooh... that felt good..." Applejack moaned absent minded.

Rainbow paused, staring at Applejack with a raised brow. "Uh, apples, you okay?" Rainbow asked, uncomfortably avoiding awkward eye contact with Applejack.

Rainbow watched as Applejack shook her head, snapping back to reality. "Oh, uh, yeah," Applejack said.

Applejack stood up and looked around for her hat. Rainbow looked down, spotting the stetson sitting at her hooves. She leaned down, picking up the hat before feeling water droplets spitting on her wings. She tensed up, jolting up into a proper standing position from the startling, icy sensation. She let go of Applejack's hat while she let out a startled shout. Unlike Applejack, this was entirely uncomfortable. Applejack's stetson landed on Rainbow's head, but Rainbow never noticed. She glared over at Applejack before she smirked.

Rainbow chuckled alongside Applejack. "Y'all look jus' fine in one of those, darlin'," Applejack teased, nudging Rainbow in the side.

"Huh? What are you talking abou—" Rainbow paused when she finally noticed the head wear.

She looked towards Applejack, the mare wearing a sad look. "Oh, I'm so sorry Applejack, I didn't mean to wear your hat!" Rainbow said as she took it off with her hoof and placed it on Applejack's head.

Applejack fit the hat on properly with both hooves. "S'all right, sugarcube. You could pro'lly use one yerself. Maybe Rarity can make one f' y'self," Applejack said as she nudged Rainbow again.

Rainbow sighed. "I dunno about that. Hats and flying don't really go well together," Rainbow said.

__The bell rang again, snapping the two back to reality.

"Lunch ain't gonna stay f'ever!" Big Mac shouted.

"Oh snap!" Applejack and Rainbow said at the same time.

[*][*][*]

Later on in the midst of lunch, the Apple Family, minus Apple Bloom, plus Rainbow Dash, ate lunch with little chatter in between. A typical lunch between friends and family.

"So, how much longer do we applebuck?" Rainbow asked, finishing her eating for the day.

Big Macintosh and Applejack looked to the ceiling, hoof on their chins as they thought. "Forever," they said at the same time. Rainbow's jaw dropped as they gave them a cold stare.

"I'm not allowed to leave?" Rainbow asked, a brow raised.

They were both taken aback but soon started laughing. "Heh heh, no, sugarcube. We finish up f' the day at four PM."

Rainbow wiped her brow as she said this. "I was gonna say, forever is way too long. That's like," she paused. "Forever."

"Well, Ah don't expect t' be ever stoppin' the bucking business," Applejack said as she munched on her sandwich. "Well, Ah gotta request fer ya, Rainbow." She ate the crust of her sandwich as fast as she could. Rainbow stretched her forelegs, letting out a yawn as the typical drowsiness that came with eating set in.

"Yeah?"

"As ya know, t'morrow is a free day. What with y' Weather Team meeting at 11, an' m'self tendin' to tha' stand, but Ah was wonderin'," she paused as she took a guzzle of milk. "Ah, it can wait."

[*][*][*]

Following lunch, Rainbow and Applejack went back to the fields to drag back their crop to the apple cellar before replacing the baskets for more bucking. Applejack and Rainbow Dash went back and forth, Applejack placing them on the cart as Rainbow pulled because, hey, she's gotta get used to it.

"So, Ah was wonderin', what with it bein' yer free day an' Ah don' wanna force more on ya than ya want but..." Applejack paused as she lifted a apple filled basket onto the cart.

"Don't worry, no rush," Rainbow said while rolling her eyes.

This was much too slow for Rainbow's liking. Before, she was doing the grunt work rather than being patient while somepony else did it. She wondered if this is what her other friends did. Fluttershy, the timid one, had to tend to a stand that many will visit. Pinkie has more experience, so why can't she deal with it? She sighed. One of the few mental questions out of the thousand.

"Well, Ah've got two questions. Do ya wanna help tendin' t' tha' stand?" she asked as she trotted over to grab another basket.

Rainbow raised an eyebrow at the question, looking to the sky to think about it. _Grunt work sucks, but I guess it would help to have the skills._ "Sure, why not?" Rainbow cheerfully replied.

"Great! Just meet me in Ponyville Town Square at 9:30 AM," Applejack beamed as she quickly placed the basket on the cart. "An' f' my second question, this one is a lil' more than m' last one." She paused to fumble her words, much to Rainbow's patience. "Do y'all wanna come with me t' Troronto to check on th' crop after we're done th' stand on yer free days?" Applejack offered.

Rainbow was caught off guard once more. _That's long, and also kind of a big request. Well, maybe,_ she thought while turning to face Applejack. "Who all would be going?" she asked as Applejack motioned her to move forward a bit.

"Jus' you an' me, sugarcube."

Rainbow paused as Applejack finished. _Just Applejack and I? Given how much we bash skulls, I'm not too sure, but this is also a business venture. Perhaps I can talk to her as just a friend rather than two bickering boneheads? Yeah._

"Sure. Sounds like fun," Rainbow said casually.

[*][*][*]

The next day, Rainbow got up bright and early The past two days were full of activity, and then, Rainbow found herself looking forward to getting up. She rolled out of her cloudy bed, did light stretches, galloped out to her kitchen and grabbed a quick salad. It was nine in the morning, ripe and early for Rainbow Dash. She did some more stretches after eating, and before heading out, she grabbed a hoodheld mirror, starring into it. Her mane was its usual scruffy Rainbow Dash-ness and she held a cheery attitude.

She grinned and checked her teeth. She checked her eyes for any signs of bloodshot, then she giggled. She put the mirror down and left her cloud home.

Rainbow soared through Ponyville skies as the sun looked out over the small town. She dived down near Town Square to see Applejack hard at work, adjusting some nails on her cart with a hammer. She landed near the cart in the barren Town square, stepping over next to her Stetson clad friend.

"Introducing the greatest flier, and soon, the greatest Apple-related thing ever, Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow said imitating an announcer's voice.

Applejack turned to see Rainbow taking a proud stance as Applejack looked at her. She let out a small chuckle. "Somepony's sure pepped up. Ya been like this the entire week."

"Hay yeah, I mean, c'mon! Contest, and all! Not to mention I'm also your success key," Rainbow stated with a proud stance.

Applejack chuckled. "Well, Ah gotta go back and bring the Apple cart plus th' register," Applejack said as she picked up the hammer and placed it in a saddle, setting said saddle on her back.

"Oh, well okay. I'll tag along," Rainbow said as she turned to follow her friend down the road.

They quickly traveled back to Sweet Apple Acres, exchanging talk about the competition before quickly returning to Town Square. Applejack set out the apple goods on the shelves and quickly checked the clock tower: It was 9:25 am, almost time for business. Rainbow had plopped the Cash Register down at the stand and Applejack finished setting up the maximum number of apple goods.

"Ah'll do some o' the operating f' a bit, sugarcube. Jus' t' show ya how it's done,," Applejack said as she took out two chairs and set them behind the stand.

Applejack motioned for Rainbow to sit, which Rainbow hesitantly did. "Why isn't Fluttershy here? Isn't she taking care of the stand mainly?"

Applejack took her spot firmly behind the stand.

"She's trainin' with Pinkie and the Cakes at Sugarcube Corner. Ah hate t' admit it but Sugarcube Corner does get more business, and its open longer. Perfect f' a pony like Fluttershy t' practice," Applejack said as she quickly picked up a small sign and placed it on the edge of her cart; the open sign.

Rainbow nodded in agreement. "Makes sense," she thought about her other friends. "What are the others practicing again?" Rainbow asked in curiosity.

"Twi' is, or was, practicin' organization and documentin'. She'll be waitin' when we drag the cart back to Sweet Apple Acres. Rarity is doin' her own thing with her shop as well as setting up locations for photographing. Spike," Applejack paused. "Well, let's jus' say he's doin' many things," Applejack finished up as a pony approached her stand. "One sec, RD."

Rainbow nodded as Applejack made a quick sale to a pony. Applejack continued the morning for half an hour taking care of the stand. Rainbow admired Applejack from her small seat behind the stand, watching her as she ever so casually sold her products. Applejack was having a good time here. Every so often, Rainbow would watch as Applejack turned her head as her mane swung each time. Just watching Applejack in her normal, early routine without so much as a complaint hammered in the reminder of their job's differences. Applejack worked long and hard while Rainbow got off quick and easy.

Not today.

After Applejack finished with a customer, Rainbow stood up. Her simple movement got the attention of Applejack.

"Apples, do ya wanna switch?" Rainbow asked.

Applejack thought for a second. "You sure? Ah figured ya would have t' have some more time," Applejack with a bit of reluctance in her voice.

Rainbow picked up on this and huffed defensively. "Of course! It's why I'm here, ain't it, Applejack?"

The mare in question shrugged. "Well, go nuts."

Rainbow smirked. "Outta the way, 'jack. 'Ah've got this 'un'," Rainbow said as she nudged Applejack aside.

Applejack rolled her eyes playfully, taking a seat. "Whatever ya say, sugarcube."

Almost instantly, a wall eyed blonde Pegasus known as Derpy walked over to the stand and proceeded to quickly examine the stock, paying no attention to the new cashier. She eyed the baked goods, deep in thought. She rubbed her chin, adding onto the test of Rainbow patience. Finally, she spoke.

"Do you have any muffins?" Derpy asked.

Rainbow tilted her head forward, examining the goods. No muffins from what she saw.

"No, Derpy. I suggest Sugarcube Corner," Rainbow said in annoyance.

Derpy's face scrunched into sadness incarnate before she fluttered away towards Sugarcube Corner. Rainbow felt several hard nudges in her rump.

"Now what in tarnation was that, Rainbow? Sendin' away a customer?" Applejack spoke with irritation spitting through her teeth.

"What? We didn't have any muffins," Rainbow said as she gestured her hoof over the goods on the stand.

"We don't have no muffins on **display**. On th' list hangin' up near top, we have listed under 'Not on Display' **muffins**. Y'all shoulda asked me before," Applejack said as she let out a long sigh.

Rainbow felt a bit of pressure on her chest as Applejack's words stung a bit. She turned forward, away from Applejack. She grit her teeth while a fire burned in her mind.

_Great. I screwed up, and I angered Applejack. I'm the world's greatest flippin' cashier._ Rainbow berated herself in thought, oblivious to the face of regret she now bore.

"I'm sorry," Rainbow said, almost choking on the words.

Behind Rainbow, Applejack frowned while shaking her head. "'s not your fault, sugarcube. Your first time an all. I kinda overreacted. Look, jus' ask fer some help if unsure about somethin'," Applejack said as she quickly pet Rainbow's mane.

Rainbow didn't stop the gesture and bit her lip. "Alright. I mean, we all make mistakes, right?"

The rest of the morning proceeded as such: Rainbow would get a customer, she would ring up the purchase, another customer with _questions_ requiring Applejack's assistance... either way, Rainbow's morning was, after the previous incident, exactly like she predicted. Slow, drowsy, with Applejack. She enjoyed Applejack's company, even if she only ever replied when Rainbow made a snarky comment. As it approached 11, Applejack let Rainbow finish up a purchase.

"Thanks. Enjoy your day, and stuff," Rainbow said as she placed the bits into the cash register.

"Tsk tsk, Rainbow Dash. Gotta work on that attitude," Applejack said as she nudged Rainbow in the wing.

"I can't help it. This is so tedious, dealing with the same questions from po~nies," Rainbow said, dragging the word 'ponies' out.

"Well, ya shoulda been prepared. Customer Service does come with tending to everythin' involved," Applejack said as she stood right next to Rainbow.

The cyan mare gave Applejack a suspicious stare at her close proximity. "Um, Applejack, it's still my shot," Rainbow spoke in response, almost defensively.

"Well, don't ya have one o' those 'Weather Team" meetings ta get to?" Applejack said as she gave Rainbow a little push.

Rainbow's eyes widened.

"Shoot! SorryI'llbebacklaterbye!" Rainbow spat out in one go.

"Jus' be back here by 12:30, Rainbow," Applejack shouted as Rainbow soared towards Town Hall.

[*][*][*]

After the Weather Team meeting, Rainbow flew across town, landing outside the gates of Sweet Apple Acres. She trotted through the apple arch and made her way towards the house. Arriving at the front door, Rainbow knocked on it and waited. After several seconds of no movement, she knocked again.

"Hold yer horses, Ah'm a coming," came an old, female voice.

Rainbow stood there for several seconds, nearly tap dancing from anticipation. As soon as she heard the click of the door, all of that impatience vanished. She couldn't stay mad especially with Granny Smith's advanced age, but part of her did remain annoyed in the least.

"Oh my stars, it's a walkin' Zap Apple," Granny Smith said as she squinted her eyes staring at Rainbow.

Rainbow stared on in surprise before chuckling. "Heh, no, Granny Smith. its just me, Rainbow Dash. I was here yesterday."

Granny Smith squinted her eyes even more now. "... well, whatev'r ya say. Jus' be careful that th' Timber Wolves don't snatch ya. Yer a big feller," Granny Smith said as she let out a yawn.

Rainbow let out another chuckle. "I'll keep that in mind. Anyways, is Big Macintosh here?" she asked the elder pony.

Granny Smith stared up at the ceiling. "Uh, hmm..." she rubbed her chin.

"Eenope," came a dark voice from behind.

"Aww shoot," Rainbow said as she kicked her hoof against the ground. "Well, bye Granny Smit—" A dull expression took over her face as she turned towards Big Macintosh. "Very funny."

"Eeyup," Big Mac said through his stern look.

Granny Smith mumbled something before she closed the door while Rainbow eyed Big Macintosh.

"So, Big Mac, I wanted to know more about your involvement with the Market Harvest." Rainbow asked.

Big Macintosh motioned for Rainbow to follow him. Big Mac walked towards a park bench overlooking their vast fields. Big Macintosh signalled Rainbow Dash to sit while he turned to walk over to a basket of apples. It was an assortment of various types. He dragged the basket over before picking it up and placing it on the bench table. Big Mac sat down on one end while Rainbow stretched out her limbs and grabbed an apple.

"So, Big Mac, how come I don't see more of you?" Rainbow asked off topic as she bit into a Red Delicious.

"Jus' have no reason to come in ta town," Big Macintosh said as she took a large bite out of an apple.

An awkward pause followed before it was broken by Rainbow. "What about Applebloom? Is she helping?"

"Eenope," he said as he took a third chunk out of the apple.

"Huhn. Lucky," Rainbow said as she took several bites out of her apple. She looked at the reddish glow it seemed to have. It was a juicy little fruit... Rainbow wanted more apples in her life.

"So~, what're you doing during the competition?" Rainbow asked, taking her last bite of the apple.

"Buckin'. Pullin' carts. Assistin' Miss Sparkle," he said before taking his last bite as well.

Rainbow did a double take before focusing on Big Macintosh again. "Assisting Twilight?" Rainbow said as she tried to imagine it. "Are you gonna be doing magic?" Rainbow tried imagining Twilight and Big Macintosh together; Big Mac in a tie, brushed mane, glasses... real big math pony. She chuckled at her mental image.

"Countin' profit," Big Macintosh said as he grabbed another apple.

"I didn't take you for a smart pony," Rainbow said, not thinking about what she said.

Big Mac stared coldly, chewing his apple slowly before Rainbow's eyes shot open at her realization.

"Oh shoot, I mean, um, well..." she said looking around as she thought. "You work on a farm all the time. I just, you know... dear Celestia," Rainbow said as she slammed her face into the bench table.

"Ah understan'," he said as he devoured this apple with ease, core and all. "Did ya see them photos Miss Rar'ty took t'day?"

Rainbow cocked her head.

"I can't say I have," Rainbow said as she nibbled on her apple.

"'kay," he said as he grabbed yet another apple.

"Alright, so, Big Mac," Rainbow started before finding the words stopping. "Wanna hang out more?" Rainbow asked out of curiosity.

_Is this what I meant earlier by 'more apples in my life'?_ Rainbow asked her thoughts.

"Eeyup. Jus' come fin' me when you wan' to," Big Mac said.

"Alright, you're on," she said before taking a large bite of her apple. She spent her time chewing it before swallowing. "Does Applejack handle the competition stuff in Troronto?" Rainbow asked.

"ayup," was the reply.

Rainbow cocked her head. _Did Big Mac just get a girly voice and... become a ventriloquist? His mouth didn't move. Wait, that came from behind me._

"RD, y'all jus' hook up with m' big brother?" Applejack asked from behind.

Rainbow sighed. "No, I just, stuff," she said, finishing her last apple.

"Alright 'en. Anyways Rainbow, we're leavin' now," Applejack said as she nudged Rainbow.

"Oh, really? Alright," she stood up from her bench.

She looked over at Applejack who had already dropped off the apple stand.

"Are we taking anything with us?" Rainbow asked as they trotted away.

Big Macintosh was simply munching away at an apple. Rainbow stopped. "Oh wait," she turned and looked at Big Macintosh. "See ya, Big Mac," Rainbow shouted, waving a hoof before turning around. Big Macintosh nodded his head and waved back.

"Nothin'. We're jus' takin' th' train to where the competition grounds are, Trotonto. And m' saddlebags," Applejack said as she nudged the bags on her back.

"Oh, really?" Rainbow said in mild surprise.

They walked from Sweet Apple Acres through Ponyville towards the Ponyville Train Station, waving to any familiar faces.

"Doesn't it cost a lot to ride the train constantly?" Rainbow asked as they entered the station.

"Naw, Ah got a special card considerin' Ah often travel for various reasons," Applejack said as she pulled out a card from her saddlebags. "Frequent Rider's card. Pay a fee, covers so and so."

"Well, it covers two, correct?" Rainbow asked as they approached the platform.

"Yup," Applejack said as they stood by, waiting for the train to arrive. "We'll be back by early t'morrow."

"Oh, we're staying overnight?" Rainbow asked as she spotted the train in the far distance.

"Yup," Applejack said as the train slowed down as it entered the station.

"Well, we're off to Trotonto, and stuff," Rainbow said as she gave her wings a quick flutter.

The train doors opened up as the two ponies walked towards it.

"Let's go."

[*][*][*]

Only an hour after departure from Ponyville, the train sped along the tracks making making good time. The conductor was excellent at his job and was well liked. He earned it too. The train cars were clean and spacious, yet cozy. The food they served at lunch was nice, for a train ride.

Rainbow leaned back in the booth, staring at Applejack with cold, tempting eyes. She examined the Earth Pony's face; the way she looked down at the table, brow bent in concentration, eyes darting back and forth. After an eternity of staring at her apple bucking friend, Rainbow only grew nervous. Applejack smiled and raised her head to meet Rainbow's stare. She leaned forward, closing the distance between the two.

"Sugarcube," she spoke, almost whispering.

Rainbow gulped. "Yeah?"

A clacking sound was made below Rainbow's field of vision.

"Checkmate. Ya'll owe me 20 bits." Applejack giggled, putting on a smug grin in the process.

Rainbow's eyes widened as she looked down at the table. Placed there was a foldaway chessboard; the white pieces all but annihilated with the black right-side rook, a pawn, and a bishop having cornered Rainbow's Sun-Princess piece, her Lunar-Princess piece being blocked by more pawns. Rainbow grit her teeth.

"Augh, y'know what? Fine. This game is dumb anyways," Rainbow lightly shoved Applejack back into her normal sitting position. Rainbow crossed her forehooves and stared down at her lap.

Applejack let out several smug chuckles as she quickly put away the small game.

"Well, ya don't have t' pay me. You're my friend, and that's payment enough," Applejack said as she closed the chessboard and placed it in a small box, then placing that small box in her saddlebags.

Rainbow grinned, still looking down at the spot where the chessboard was. _Just being her friend is payment enough. Sappy,_ she thought.

"You're a great friend, Applejack," Rainbow said as she stretched her limbs.

She was smiling like crazy now. She unfolded her forehooves and looked up at Applejack. The sun illuminated her face while the darkness from inside the car blended perfectly, giving Applejack a golden glow. It was wondrous what the sun could do at times, and the darkness too. Rainbow would really have to thank Princess Celestia sometime for enabling moments like this to happen. It was midday and Rainbow let out a long sigh, deciding to end the moment voluntarily instead of a forced ending when she wasn't ready.

"So, do you have anything else you wanna do?" Rainbow asked Applejack.

Applejack put a hoof to her chin as she pondered. "Chess is out, since Ah curbstomped ya in less than 15 turns," Applejack said with a minor chuckle.

"Replace 'pay me' with 'ah kin gloat' it seems," Rainbow said as she let out a small chuckle of self pity.

"Heh, Ah'd say checkers is out too," Applejack said.

Rainbow sighed once more. They played Tic-Tac-Toe, Go Fish, and they hoof wrestled before stopping for lunch. Then they played Chess, and now this. She wished she had something else to do. Something Rainbow enjoyed more.

"'scuse me, ladies," a male voice said.

Rainbow and Applejack turned their heads to the aisle to see a tall pony with a way too slender body. He wore a white windbreaker and a red saddlebag with an "AW" on the flaps. He had a maroon coat with a shaggy, brown mane that went out to the sides. He had a dull, half-asleep look in his eyes. His cutie mark showed a pen and blank paper.

"Uh, yes sir?" Applejack asked.

"I was just wondering if you could let me draw you," the maroon pony asked.

"Draw us?" Rainbow asked suspiciously. "We better not be on the 'uncrashable train of dreams.'"

The maroon pony stared down at Rainbow with no concern or confusion. "Not that I know of, but," he reached into his saddlebags and pulled out a black book with "Art" written on the cover in whiteout. He placed it on the table in the booth where they sat. "You see, I am an artist and, well, I'm okay. I just saw you two in the booth, and the lighting as well as your interesting mane colour... y'know," he said before trailing off, looking to his sides.

Rainbow scratched the back of her head, unsure if that was a compliment. She shrugged it off while Applejack dove right into opening the cover of the book.

"So I came to ask permission and stuff," he finally said after his short pause.

"Well, that's jus' dandy. Y'all are pretty good and ya seem like a nice fellow," Applejack said as she flipped through the art book. "Name's Applejack," she extended her hoof to the pony.

Rainbow was curious and as if on cue, Applejack pushed the art book over to Rainbow to flip through. Rainbow flipped to the first page and saw a Pony wearing a uniform with an olive theme.

"I'm Chibi Masato, but you can call me Mr. Masato," the pony said, shaking Applejack's hoof.

"Chibi Masato? That's an odd name," Rainbow replied rather bluntly, too engrossed in the art book to make a proper response.

Applejack gave Rainbow a dull glare before retracting her hoof.

"Heh, well, my parents gave me ironic names. In the far away land my father is from, 'chibi' means 'small' or 'runt' because I was a very small pony years ago, and Masato meant 'Pony of Truth'. Called me that because, well, I'd rather not say," Masato said as he scratched the back of his head.

Rainbow reached the end of the book; it was too varied to give the book a definitive genre.

"Well shucks, that's a fine name," Applejack said as she leaned on the table.

Rainbow licked her lips, noticing they were getting dry. "You're a good artist," Rainbow said.

"Thanks Applejack and..." Masato trailed off, looking to Rainbow.

She realized the set of eyes on her and looked back to Masato. "Oh, um, I'm Rainbow Dash. Best Young Flier of Equestria. Future Wonderbolt," Rainbow said with a cocky tone.

Masato chuckled. "I've heard about you. Thanks, Rainbow Dash," he cleared his throat. "Well, I'll just be sitting at my booth across from you two, drawing and stuff," Masato said, grabbing his art book before waltzing away.

"Alrighty then, have fun," Applejack said as she did a quick stretch.

Masato sat down and began drawing. With that out of the way, Rainbow and Applejack went back to talking.

"So anyways, I feel like expanding upon our barter, Apples," Rainbow said, getting a sly smile on her face.

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "'splain, RD," Applejack said, giving Rainbow an honest smile.

"You give me a massage which, from all the training I've done and post competition, sounds amazing, give you my trust, which still makes no sense..." Rainbow rubbed her temples with both hooves as she said this. "And for another request of your choice," she then placed a hoof down on the table as she leaned her head on her shoulder, pointing her hoof at Applejack.

"I know this awesome place to celebrate our victory, and I'll take you there," Rainbow said with a smug attitude.

Rainbow's eyes widened slightly. _Wait, what? That sounds..._ she cleared her throat before slumping back in the booth.

Applejack only smiled as Rainbow said this before leaning back.

"Well, that's swell, 'bow. My half of th' barter fer this one—" she paused, obviously having an idea in mind. "Ya have t' wear one o' these when we buck," Applejack said as she tapped her stetson.

Rainbow smirked. "You're making this awfully easy, Applejack. How about another one? I wear a stetson but you have to get me the best one you can find," Rainbow said.

Applejack lost her smile and placed both hooves on the table. "An in return, ya have t' spend extra time on the clouds above Sweet Apple Acres. Pickin' th' best ones and such," Applejack said.

Rainbow also lost her smile, repeating Applejack's gestures. They stared at each other in silence, eyes locked on each others. Soon, Rainbow backed off, leaning back in her seat before letting a chuckle escape. She then started out in a full on laugh as Applejack slowly did the same.

"Ha, we were gettin' a little **too** serious there, RD," Applejack said as she calmed down a bit.

"Yeah, sorry," Rainbow said as she leaned forward, slapping her face against the tabletop out of boredom.

"Ah still totally expect that victory celebration," Applejack said as she removed her stetson, placing it on her seat and proceeded to imitate Rainbow.

The surface of the table was warm. Rainbow and Applejack were both staring towards the aisle of the train, their manes brushing against one another. They simultaneously let out a sigh.

_Well, today has been fun so far, I guess,_ Rainbow thought.

They proceeded to not say anything, enjoying each other's company and the calm they had after their marathon board gaming. They finally noticed how loud the train was, how loud the kitchen was, and how quiet the artist's scribbling was. Rainbow stared into the aisle in a daze; feeling the heat of the sun's rays was actually rather relaxing.

Applejack had started eyeing the artist pony. He was holding the pen in his mouth, while the clipboard was suspended by magic. Her brow raised, and she looked to his head to see a maroon glow on his head; an antennae of hair being indication of a horn trying to protrude. He didn't seem to stare at Applejack and Rainbow Dash once as he drew, simply drawing non-stop. Rainbow noticed too.

_His neck must be sore from all that drawing,_ Rainbow thought.

Finally, he stopped drawing, and placed the pen inside a case. He held up the clipboard as he examined his art. He didn't smile nor did he frown, or show any emotion. He stood up and walked back over to Rainbow and Applejack, clipboard suspended by magic. He turned the clipboard to the two ponies.

The drawing depicted Applejack and Rainbow Dash resting peacefully on the table. It had the perfect shading, giving the picture that warm atmosphere that the bright sun and the dark interior gave off. There was no colouring to it at all, just a light shading. The detail of shading was enough to show the wavelengths of colour Rainbow's mane had.

"Woah, that's darn good," Applejack said as she admired the scene.

Rainbow stared, starting a mad blushing. The shade of the interior train car prevented anybody from noticing without staring hard. It was a cute scene, she had to admit... mentally only. She didn't dare say 'cute' out loud.

"That's a good drawing," Rainbow mumbled.

He mumbled something resembling a thank you before looking back up at the two. "You want a copy?"

Applejack's brow bent, humming in thought before speaking. "How long'll that take?"

Masato cracked a very small smile. "30 seconds," he replied while turning back to his saddlebags.

Rainbow's ears perked up. She would love to have that drawing copied.

"How much?" Rainbow asked, excitement in her voice but not all of it.

"Free. Figured its a drawing of you two, I'd say you're entitled to a free copy, eh?" Masato asked as he walked over to his saddlebags.

"Well shoot. That's jus' dandy. Thank ya kindly, Masato. Ah'd love t' have that in mah room," Applejack said as she picked up her stetson, placing it atop her head.

Rainbow grinned excitedly. Masato brought out a board slightly larger than the common sheet of paper, and he got out another piece of blank paper, placing it in the space provided on the board. He unclipped the drawing and levitated it over to the board, horn glowing a perfect red. He placed the drawing down and pressed it hard onto the piece of paper. After a few seconds, he pulled it back and repeated the process with another blank sheet. After he had them both done, he placed them on the table. There were very faint images left from the slightly damp markings made by the pen.

Masato levitated a small jar of ink from his bag and opened it up. He then took a deep breath and levitated the ink out of the small jar. It spread out and soon, there were two very thin "sheets" of ink floating in the air. He levitated it down and placed it onto the two sheets with the light outline of his sketch and the ink itself began building up in numerous areas and after a few seconds, the glow around his horn stopped. The jar of ink dropped, Masato having forgotten about holding it. He looked down and sighed. Another wasted jar, but he was satisfied. He looked down at the copies of his drawing, having perfectly replicated them. He reached into his saddlebag and grabbed two picture frames. He quickly wrote his name and the date onto the drawings. He then placed the drawings in the frames using magic and then handed them over to Rainbow and Applejack.

"Here you go," he said.

"Thank ya," Applejack said as she examined the replica and placed it in her saddlebags.

"Yeah, ta~nks..." Rainbow said, not thinking about her sentence.

"Want me t' hold on ta that, Rainbow?" Applejack offered.

Rainbow realized she had no bags and nodded in agreement. Applejack took the framed drawing and placed it with her drawing in the bag.

"I take it you're Applejack from Sweet Apple Acres?" Masato asked after sitting down across the aisle. Applejack looked over to Masato quickly, nodding. "Well, you see, I've been hired along with some of my partners to do advertising for another team in the Market Harvest. You're competing again, right?"

Applejack nodded. "Yup. Y'see, Rainbow Dash here is the model for our advertising," she said while nudging Rainbow in the side.

Rainbow's grin grew and she puffed out her chest in pride. "Yes! I'm the key to success this time," she said with gusto.

Before a reply could be made, the train's intercom system blared to life. "_Attention: We have arrived at MacTier Train Station. All who are coming aboard, come aboard. All who are getting off, get off. Thank you, and have a nice day,"_ a voice said, blaring out through the train car.

Masato gasped. "Oh, that's my stop. It was nice meeting you two," Masato said as he ran over, gathered up his materials and placed them in his bags. He then placed his bags on of back.

Applejack waved a hoof while Rainbow did a quick stretch in her seat. "You too," the two ponies said at the same time.

"Good luck, Sweet Apple Acres," he said while trotting to the door of the car.

He stepped off the train onto the platform, and waved to Applejack and Rainbow Dash on the train. They smiled, waving back to the departing pony, and the train departed to finish its journey.

[*][*][*]

"Wake up, furry lumpkins. We're 'ere."

The southern accent assaulted Rainbow's ears. Through her tired daze, the regularly simple, soothing voice blared as if on a megaphone; it was that point after waking up where any noise was blaring loud. Rainbow covered her ears, rubbing them to drown it out. She let out a long yawn as she stretched her forelegs out. Her right hoof was warm... very warm. The right side of her head was too; obviously Applejack let her bake in the sun.

_I'll have to remember this._ She slid out of the booth and stepped into the aisle and let her eyes adjust. _Stupid sun, beating down on my eyes in my sleep._ She fluttered her wings, fighting off the stiffness, and when she finished, her eyes had adjusted. She noticed Applejack walking down the aisle, tail bouncing with each step she took.

She stopped thinking and she trotted after Applejack, letting out another yawn. She didn't know how long she slept so...

"Hey Apples, how long did I sleep?" Rainbow asked as she followed Applejack off the small step.

"'bout 15 minutes," Applejack said, stepping onto the sturdy platform.

Rainbow nodded. "A'ight," she followed Applejack onto the platform.

Looking around, Trotonto had a busy train station. Being a heavily populated city set on the border made it a popular place to host the Market Harvest. All kinds of faces from numerous countries made it a point to stop here; the shops set up specializing in exotic and foreign goods made it one of the more popular tourist locations as well. Across the border lay the massive desert, a train track leading directly into the northern nation.

It wasn't visible but Rainbow knew that they were close to the Market Harvest grounds. How? There were signs literally five feet away from each other with an arrow pointing to the grounds: 'Market Harvest 2 Weeks!' Rainbow trotted up to Applejack and walked next to her.

"Note: I'm kinda hungry, and I have no idea where the restaurants are. Hint hint," Rainbow said, pointing at all the signs advertising food.

Applejack was humming as Rainbow asked her. She finished up her mild tune and looked around herself. "Well, it is gettin' close t' dinner." She looked up to a clock tower. "'s almost five. Ah know this great restaurant close by, RD. Ah'll take ya there."

Applejack quickly picked up her pace, Rainbow following suit. They left the train station and proceeded to the busy streets of Trotonto. To Rainbow, this city was large. It wasn't fancy Canterlot large, or Cloudsdale "high storms" large, it was busy large. She looked to the right, she saw a bundle of ponies and mixed in here and there, a few Zebra, Donkeys, Griffons, a lot of different species.

"Maybe I should have moved here. Lots of spectators from the world to view my awesomeness. Take home tales of the incredible Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow said quietly to herself as she followed Applejack's steps.

Applejack herself looked to the right and smiled, look to the left and frowned. Turned her head around to frown, then looked down a bit to see Rainbow. Rainbow studied Applejack's expression.

"Whatcha staring at?" Rainbow asked, looking around herself.

"Jus' admirin' th' scenery, rememberin' m' time in Manehatten," Applejack replied.

Rainbow bit her lip, resisting the urge to prod more about AJ's past.

After a few minutes of walking, they trotted into a plaza almost packed full. Various faces stood up, announcing sales, specials, everything a salespony would do. Rainbow stared around, too mesmerized by the bustling city to notice Applejack's nudges to her wing.

"Earth to Pegasus Pony. We're there," Applejack said as she grabbed Rainbow's wing and tugged on it slightly.

Rainbow snapped out of her minor daze and looked back with a slightly annoyed look.

"Alrighty then, fine. What's this restaurant called?" Rainbow said as she followed Applejack through the crowds.

Applejack had only let out a few quiet chuckles, prompting Rainbow to roll her eyes. They passed several non-ponies, and came across a building with an exotic jungle theme. It had tropical trees and lots of colourful animals; the name was "Rainforest Cafe" Rainbow raised an eyebrow at the chaotic inside of the restaurant; statues of animals, effects on the walls. Ponies and creatures of all sorts were inside.

"This place was such a mess. Ah figured it would be too c'nfusin' fer me when Ah was first brought here by Big Macintosh durin' my first Market Harvest... not at all. Jus' startlin'," Applejack said as she lured Rainbow in.

Rainbow shrugged and trotted in after Applejack into the tropical restaurant. They were welcomed by a Giraffe, of all creatures. Rainbow quickly examined the Giraffe's body, specifically the yellow body and brown spots. She didn't even notice the Giraffe's long neck. _Don't judge a book,_ Rainbow reminded herself. When they got into the actual restaurant, ready to be seated, a commotion started.

"You dare call **THIS** garbage 'Apple Cider'?" an enraged pony screamed.

The waitress Pony stared in shock as a wealthy-looking Pony let out his angry opinion of the drink in his hoof. He stood up out of his booth, leaving two other ponies in his company. He held the mug close to the face of the waitress pony.

"Um, sir y-" the waitress began but never finished.

"This cider from Sweet Apple Acres is better used as window washing fluid. It tastes horrendous," the pony said as he tossed the mug of cider to the ground.

The rest of the restaurant was staring at the spectacle. Applejack's eyes twitched. Rainbow looked to Applejack, spotting the twitch. _Oh no, Applejack is going to kill this guy!_ she thought.

"Woah, Apples, calm down," Rainbow said as she put a hoof on Applejack's shoulder. "We can talk to thi-" Applejack shoved away Rainbow's hoof as she stomped her way over to the wealthy pony.

The pony in question turned his head and spotted Applejack. Spotting the apple bucker, his face twisted into one of sheer disgust.

"Well, speak of Discord, the ghastly excuse for a farm saw fit to send one of their so called 'workers' to the grounds the same as I," the wealthy pony said.

The waitress was already cleaning up the mess made from the mug which survived the slam. Rainbow had quickly followed after Applejack as she passed the various tables of the restaurant. Applejack stopped right in front of the wealthy pony who was taller merely by inches.

"And what in **tarnation** is that s'posed t' mean, Fullbody Moneybags?" Applejack demanded.

Rainbow leaned over to see around Applejack. The pony, named Fullbody Moneybags, had a hoity-toity atmosphere radiating from his appearance alone. Expensive suit covering most of his body, a top-hat, even the ever clichéd monocle. His cutie mark was a vine of grapes with a bag of bits behind it; pair that up with his name indicates this pony owned a successful winery. Rainbow didn't even have to learn more about him before realizing: _this was a pony that exploited everything he had... and he's a snooty jackass to boot._

"Oh, thank you for correcting me," he said with sarcasm strong enough to make Rainbow cringe. "Toilet cleaner is more appropriate," Fullbody said, ending with a snort that could make Rarity blush.

Applejack's frustration and anger were building up well enough to hype up an army of thousands. Her face was scrunched up, her brow bent, her leg twitching as it ached to buck this pony.

"As a duke, I cannot fool myself any longer; I didn't stop at this backwater place out of _curiosity_, I did out of _pity_," Fullbody said as he stared around the restaurant in disgust. Several ponies and non-ponies looked over with glares towards the outrageously loud wealthy pony before he spat on the floor of the restaurant. "But I can see that not even pity can make me stomach this place," he said.

Rainbow was attempting not to jump in herself. _This pony thought he could just diss Sweet Apple Acres, their Apple Cider, __**and **__Applejack, expecting to walk away?_ she thought. She looked over to Applejack, noting she was gritting her teeth to unhealthy levels.

The two mares Fullbody was sitting with stood up from their spots, trotted around Fullbody, and stood in front of him. They attempted to push Applejack out of the way, making room for Fullbody to pass. Rainbow almost lunged in right there, but Applejack stuck her hoof out, and nudged the two mares back. She stepped back, forcing Rainbow to back up as well.

"Good luck at the competition, Mr. Moneybags," Applejack spat through bared teeth as she quickly ushered Rainbow out.

Applejack cantered out of the restaurant, ushering Rainbow out as fast as possible. Unfortunately, Rainbow was still facing forward and shuffling backwards. They were in the centre of the plaza, surrounded by many before Applejack stopped, and allowed the two to rest. Rainbow frowned, shaking her head and clenching her eyes shut.

"You... just now, that... I mean, why'd you back down? He was being so rude. I mean, even I'm not that bad. We could totally have whipped his hindquarters," Rainbow said as she looked back, glaring at the Rainforest Cafe building.

Applejack sighed. "Ah can't get worked up. Ah have t' be th' better pony... that, an he an' Fullbody Winery's have won th' competition th' past five years. Ah can't get on his bad side, he personally knows th' manager. Even so..." Applejack grit her teeth again. "Ah have t' be the bigger pony," Applejack repeated, voice almost cracking while she sighed in defeat.

Rainbow's face lost all grimace, but her teeth were still bared. Her brow was arched upward and she looked back and forth between Applejack and the cafe.

"But, well," she stammered. She face hoofed, dragging it down her muzzle and she exhaled deeply. "You can't just let him push you around like that. Even I know how badly it's affecting you to have him mocking your product. You're still okay for the most part, right?" Rainbow asked, placing a hoof under Applejack's chin, raising her face.

"Ah am, Ah think." Applejack turned her face away from Rainbow before they started walking through the clouds.

Rainbow sighed, satisfied with the response for the time being. She swallowed her anger. _I can't go back and cold clock the guy, that will just cause problems._

"Ah can't believe he said that 'bout Sweet Apple Acres. Braggin' 'bout your own product is one thing, but goin' an' purposefully insulting other's hard work? Ah did my darndest t' be the bigger pony, but that's just wrong even if it is comin' from an' arrogant bangtail buckweed," Applejack coarsely replied, choking back a few sobs.

Rainbow's temper began to rise. Applejack stopped walking, Rainbow nudging into her side gently. She took a step back. "But...?"

Applejack wiped her eyes with her hoof, and had one more sniffle. She turned her head to face Rainbow Dash directly. Her eyes were slightly red from the few tears, but they still shone brilliantly. Her face no longer stiffled anger, replaced with her game face.

"Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow took a breath before answering. "Yeah Apples?"

"We're gonna knock Fullbody off his biggity bit house," she responded with venom on the tip of her tongue.

"By kick his 'biggoty bit horse,' you mean beat 'em up? Because he's only about 100 yards away, and I can fly faster than, well, everypony." Rainbow said as she and Applejack trotted away from ground zero.

"Wha? No, I mean in th' competition, 'n stuff." Applejack said, holding her smirk.

"Aww." Rainbow sighed, feigning disappointment. "I was looking forward to whipping his tail," Rainbow said as she kept looking over her shoulder towards the cafe.

"Well, he jus' seems extra snooty this year as if he already has th' prize. It'll make trouncin' him this year all th' more satisfyin'," Applejack said.

They walked through the crowds around the various ponies and non-ponies in silence. After a few minutes of walking, they came to a large, fenced off clearing with a building on one side The fence was high enough to stop most pets from entering the grounds and if they got by, a visible security guard would shoo them off. Upon approaching the doors, Rainbow noticed the building had a sign saying 'Market Harvest' above the doors.

Rainbow smirked. _I like how the Market Harvest building is modeled after a breadbasket_. Before they could walk in the doors, Applejack stopped her with a hoof, adjusted her hat, did a quick stretch, let out a long sigh, and then put on a smile. Rainbow gently pushed Applejack's hoof down, and then opened the door.

Not even in the building and Rainbow's nose was attacked by the scent of freshly baked bread. Her stomach rumbled as the scent registered in her brain; everything here was fresh.

"Th' place has a kitchen fer bakin', since most of th' teams wind up bakin' in the contest grounds. Y'all are allowed t' experiment here as well, and get some opinions from others," Applejack said as she took a big whiff of the area, smiling as she exhaled. "Gets ya hungry, doesn't it?" Applejack said, looking to Rainbow.

It was then when Rainbow realized how many other ponies were in the lobby. Rainbow observed the many others there as they talked, conversed and laughed. Competitors joking with each other instead of butting heads over who's better. Rainbow frowned, feeling a nagging feeling in her mind.

"Well, as ya can see," Applejack said while stepping into a small line in front of the desk. "Everypony gets along. We understand the effort all of us give to th' competition, and we help each other out regardless of our status as competitors. It's what good friends 're for." She paused, letting out a coarse exhale. "'cept Fullbody an his snooty ptootie bunch of raisins," She snickered at her own comment along with Rainbow.

They both took a few steps forward as the person in front finally left. Smirking, Rainbow thought to herself, _man, I like that. Rivals or not, they get along so easily, even as far as helping the competition out. No bashing-heads unless you got somepony like Fullbody... Applejack and I..._

"I kinda wish we were like that, Apples." Rainbow said, chuckling at various memories

"Well, if somepony kept her ego at bay." Applejack smiled.

Rainbow smirked, saying "I would if _somepony_ kept her hooves on the ground." She raised an eyebrow at Applejack.

Applejack narrowed her eyes, retaining her smile. "Ah wouldn't if **somepony** pulled her head outta th' clouds."

Rainbow and Applejack glared at each other, daring the other person to step back. After a few seconds, both ponies chuckled.

"Heh, we're too competitive t' properly have a relationship like that." Applejack said as she took a step forward, one more person in the way.

Rainbow looked into the distance for a second before speaking. "Yeah, too bad."

_Are we really that incompatible as friends? Are we truly unable to stop bickering?_ Rainbow thought.

Applejack glanced at Rainbow, disregarding any confusion she had when her name was called.

"Miss Applejack, you're next."

Applejack looked at the desk before approaching. "Oh, sorry Miss R."

"That's alright. I take it you're here for your weekly check up?" Miss R said as she looked through sign in folders.

"Yes ma'am. Ah also brought one o' my friends who'll be joinin' Sweet Apple Acres f' the contest," Applejack said while glancing at Rainbow, the pegasus examining the room.

The mare at the desk smiled. "Well alright. I just need you two to sign in for Sweet Apple Acres and you're good to go." she said, pushing an open folder on the clearing of the desk.

"Ah gotcha." Applejack said, picking up a pencil as she signed her name.

Applejack handed Rainbow the pencil who awkwardly grabbed it between her teeth from Applejack's mouth. The close contact was awkward for both, apparent by the embarassed blushes. Rainbow ignored it and walked to the desk, staring down at the guestbook. She saw Big Macintosh and Applejack's names written many times, including sign in and out dates as well as a comment: "Missing a few apples; critters are getting through," or, "not enough water." She signed in in the small guest box below. She spit out the pencil and quickly licked her lips.

"All done," Rainbow said as she took a step back.

"Thank you," Miss R said as she grabbed the folder, closing it as she did and placed it back into a drawer. "Have a nice day."

"You too, ma'am," Applejack said.

Rainbow nodded and followed as Applejack stepped out of line towards a double door. Applejack pushed the doors open, and Rainbow got a full view of the contest grounds unobscured. There were areas fenced off for each team with a sign hanging above; Rich Strawberry Fields, Grand Dairy Facilities, Fullbody Wine and Grapes, Sweet Apple Acres, there were too many to name and it stretched out passed the horizon; wide fields, grounds, buildings... she looked back to Sweet Apple Acres' land, appropriately dubbed 'Sweet Apple Acre.' It was in the distance, but Rainbow recognized that blotch of colours as the sign for her friend's farm.

The walk through the fields was short, and they arrived at the Sweet Apple Acre. Like the other open fields, they had a small picket fence just to show the borders and walkways between each farm's crop area. Rainbow looked at the trees planted, each grown and tended to perfection and off to the side, a suspicious set of trees with nothing on them. Applejack stepped into the acre.

"Here's where we'll be harvestin'. Where ya will be transferin' th' goods is," she said, pausing, "well, ya get a tour of the grounds before the start fer new members. That'll be where all farms 'n facilities send their crop, where it is then organized and documented before sellin'," she said as she trotted through the perfectly planted tree orchard, Rainbow following wide-eyed at the site of the perfect condition of the trees.

"Nifty. Let's do what we came here to do and then..." She paused. "Eat. We kinda forgot to eat due to Fathead Moneysack or whatever that pony's name was." Rainbow gagged, her disgust painfully obvious.

Applejack chuckled. "Heh, we could always buck a few apples down an' make somethin' in th' kitchen here," she said as she got close to the trees to inspect them.

Rainbow nodded. "Sounds good. Have fun baking," Rainbow joked as she looked at the surrounding area.

Sweet Apple Acre was in the middle row of land, 3-8th's of the way away from the main building. They were on the flat area of the competition grounds. The very end had a plateau where most of the factories and facilities were built for processing and packaging products. The grounds were, to Rainbow, at least 8 km long. Sweet Apple Acres only had to walk 3 km at the most.

"Heh, s'alright. Ya can be my taste tester along with me. No bakin' on yer end 'cause ah'm not as hungry as ya," Applejack said as she examined the leaves and branches of the trees. "But at th' moment, can ya fly up an check the top of the trees?" she asked, looking at the trunk of the tree.

Rainbow looked up at the trees and looked around. "How do I tell if they're fine, or whatever?" she asked, giving her wings a quick flutter before hovering off the ground.

"Jus' check fer the redness of the apples, and fer worms," Applejack began to write down.

"On it." Rainbow said as she floated higher, above the trees. She looked down at the apples harder to see from the ground. Looking at the ones near the top, the tree Applejack and her were inspecting was perfect from the looks of it. "Apples bright and shiny up here, Applejack." Rainbow said.

[*][*][*]

The next half hour proceeded like this. Now and then, Rainbow would see some apples lacking colour or containing a worm. Rainbow's hunger steadily grew as the minutes passed. Her tongue was teased by the sweet flavour whenever she picked off an apple, rotten or of the like. After a while, they finally came to the last tree, a basket already placed. Rainbow gave Applejack a nod, not spotting any sour apples on this tree.

"Alright, Rainbow. C'mon down here. Ah need a favour," Applejack said.

Rainbow nodded and fluttered to the ground. Landing next to Applejack, she let her wings rest. "So what's the favour, Applejack?"

"Buck the tree nice an' lightly," Applejack said, smiling.

Rainbow looked back and forth between Applejack and the tree. "What, you sprain an ankle?" Rainbow asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Naw, we jus' make it a bit of a tradition t' buck the last tree we inspect and ah figured t' let ya do it this time." Applejack said. "We make our dinner usually with it. Ah figured we could'a made some dessert since we were supposed t' eat at the cafe but... heh, guess we're settlin' fer apples." Applejack said.

Rainbow's eyes widened and she felt a smile escaping on her face. "Wow... thank you. I don't know what to say." Rainbow said as she examined Applejack. She realized the sunset giving Applejack a magnificent atmosphere around her.

"How 'bout 'you're the greatest, Apples'," Applejack said while mocking Rainbow's voice.

Rainbow let out a light chuckle. "Hey, don't get too ahead of yourself there." Rainbow said as she approached the tree.

She looked at it up and down before sighing. She spun around 180 degrees, leaned on her forelegs, and gave the tree a light buck. The buck vibrated through her body, a signal that it connected safely. The shook from the impact, and she heard several apples fall down into a small basket set by the tree.

"Perfect buck there, sugarcube," Applejack said as she approached the basket the apples fell into.

Rainbow mentally congratulated herself and felt the blush coming back. "Thanks, Applejack. Let's go and make something great with these." Rainbow said as she took a proud stance.

The two ponies walked back to the Market Harvest main building. Rainbow didn't know the name of the building yet. Arriving, they immediately walked into the kitchen. Applejack then walked over to the specially marked Sweet Apple Acre area. The kitchen itself had many scents and noises as there were several farms and facilities there making things with their products. Applejack was glad she entered when she did because...

"I can't believe _you're_ here," came Moneybag's voice in the lobby.

Rainbow glared off towards the doors. "Grr, we better beat him. But," she trailed off.

Applejack let out a built up sigh. "Why can't that guy jus' understan' that he just won. He didn' gain immortality or like immunity to the law." She grit her teeth while making it to the counter.

Rainbow looked at the apples as she poured them into a strainer before placing the basket on the ground, strainer in the sink and turned the tap on.

"We're just going to have to knock him off his high saddle," Rainbow said confidently as she turned the tap on.

Applejack's smile returned, brow bent giving her a devious smile. "Yer our winnin' ticket, RD. Y'all deserve the prize more than the rest o' us," she said as she watched Rainbow rinse the apples.

"Heh, of course I do. I am Rainbow Dash, most awesome Pegasus ever," she exclaimed.

"Whatever float's yer cloud, RD," Applejack said, turning the tap off for Rainbow.

Rainbow glanced down at the apple, letting out a small giggle. She turned the faucet away, pulling out the strainer full of apples. She dumped them out over the counter.

"So, what're we making?" Rainbow asked as she examined each apple between her hooves.

"How does plain ol' apple pie sound? Apple pie and," she paused. "Apple peanut butter?" she wondered.

Rainbow couldn't help but laugh at that. "The great kitchen of taste testing new treats, and you go for the basics?" Rainbow said, leaning on the counter.

Applejack smiled. "Well, ah am drawin' a blank fer what t' make." She chortled.

"Apple family sure placed their soul in the best pony," Rainbow teased.

"Well, ah haven't won a Market Harvest," Applejack said, losing her cheerful demeanour instantly.

Rainbow's smile faded. "Oh, I'm sorry Applejack. I wasn't thinking. Let's just, uh," she attempted to say. "We ca—" Before Rainbow could finish, a hoof to the mouth silenced her.

Applejack shook her head, preventing any further discussion. She removed her hoof, and sighed. "No no, ah understand. Let's just make some food."

[*][*][*]

Hearing the ding of the egg-timer, Applejack pulled a fresh, steaming pie out of the oven and placed it on the counter. The scent was godly; the perfect aroma of apples, cinnamon and crust being baked to perfection. The look and shape was perfect, the steam only enhanced the sheer look of perfection the pie had. Rainbow stared at it with a drooling expression as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. Applejack seemingly didn't care much as she quickly moved to the next item.

"Is it just me or is this the greatest pie ever?" Rainbow said as she stared at it.

The scent overpowered the scents of other foods in the kitchen that had long since been finished preparation. Others looked, attracted to the smell of the pie. Applejack didn't need to say anything before several others in the room came over, carrying their own foods.

"As always, it smells and looks amazing," a olive-green mare said, dropping a bowl of salad on the counter.

"Why thank ya, Sweet Olive," Applejack said as she quickly grabbed a stack of plates out from the cupboard above.

The mare in question had a cutie mark of lettuce greens with an olive on top; this was the mare mentioned by Chibi. Applejack dished out the pie to the eight ponies present. Rainbow stared at her pie and held back from eating it, allowing herself to drool over it. The others began eating it, dishing out their own foods for others to enjoy.

"This is great stuff, better than I remember," Sweet Olive said while swallowing the piece of pie.

"Heh, thank ya, Sweet Olive. How's yer salad comin' along?" Applejack asked, taking a bite of her pie, humming as she ate the warm pie.

"Marvellous, dear. Business is good, how about yours?" Sweet Olive replied.

"Jus' fine. Ah hope that with mah new team, Sweet Apple Acres'll win this year and show Fullbody who's boss," Applejack said as she took another bite of her pie. "I heard ya'll got somepony else t' handle yer ad campaign," she asked.

"Yeah, a group known as 'Blue Stage,'" Sweet Olive replied.

Meanwhile, Rainbow was still staring at her pie. Her eyes had soon lost the ability to change their direction, her mouth unable to prevent drooling, her nose being brutally assaulted by the apple-cinnamon aroma of the pie. She licked her lips.

"It's time," Rainbow said quietly to herself.

She picked up the pie with her hoof and took a large bite. She felt the world vanish as she chewed the pie up. The taste of cinnamon, apple and the warm, brown crust overtook her taste buds. It slid down her throat with ease when she swallowed it. Rainbow closed her eyes. Applejack stepped forward, clearing her throat. Rainbow opened her eyes, seeing Applejack in front of her.

"How's th' pie, RD?" Applejack asked, cleaning up the rest of the mess.

Rainbow looked around, seeing that while she devoured her pie, the others had already finished and left. It was just them in the room. She swallowed the lump of pie. "It's great. Also: What's the schedule for tomorrow?" she asked, cleaning up her plate.

"First thing, ya will be joinin' Fluttershy an' Pinkie at Sugarcube Corner sellin' some goods there," Applejack replied. She put several dishes away after washing them. "After that, supposedly, ya will be pullin' a banner fer Sugarcube Corner t' practice f' the competition." She picked up the pan and knife, placing it into the sink. Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, Twilight just can_not_ make up her mind. I wish she would just find a schedule and stick with it," Rainbow said as she helped Applejack clean up by wiping down the countertop.

Applejack smiled. "T'morrow night however, on our unofficial schedule, we got somethin' else t' do," she said as she washed the dishes in the sink.

"Ah, jeez, my schedule is getting more busy," Rainbow said as she finished wiping down the table with a cloth.

"Also, we're," Applejack paused. "Y'know what, ah'll tell ya when we get back t' Ponyville."

Later that day, the two ponies stepped into a hotel room near the Market Harvest grounds. The window's view overlooked the border of Equestria as well as a large stadium. Rainbow looked at it briefly before turning to Applejack.

"So, when we get back to Ponyville, do you mind if I stay at your place?" Rainbow asked.

Applejack stared at Rainbow in surprise. She thought before opening her mouth. "Whyfor?" she asked.

"Err, I just want to get up same as you do to get used to the schedule and all," Rainbow said, fidgeting with her hooves.

"Wow, Rainbow. You're really gettin' into this whole thing." Applejack said as she smiled widely.

"I just want to make you happy by winning this thing. As you say, hard work will always be rewarded, not **should** be rewarded because in the end, people like Fullpoppy win, and then, what was that hard work for?" Rainbow said with a fiery determination in her eyes as she sat up and stared directly at Applejack.

Applejack started smiling uncontrollably, rubbing the back of her head. "Thank you, Rainbow Dash. Ah can't thank you enough. Sure, ya can stay at my place. We don't have no guest room so ya'll have t' make do with a rollaway bed in mine. Ah'll fix ya up a spot in mah room, ya jus' need t' get what ya need from yer house."

Rainbow smirked. "Alrighty then! We'll win this thing as a team for Sweet Apple Acres, and I'll win this for you. I'm still confused about that trust thingy but for now, I can give you my word, my current idea of trust: We will win and we will not lose to some sack of greed with no respect for his competition." Rainbow stood up, several ponies from other booths starting to stare. Applejack's mouth was still in a smile, her eyes staring at Rainbow.

"I'll fly my best if you buck your best. I'll be your wings, and with wings, you'll be the one looking down on Fullhead Moneysaddle or whatever in the end." Rainbow raised her head. "Fullmedal won't win this thing, for sure."

Rainbow hopped into one of the two beds in the room, and immediately rolled up in a blanket.

"Ah can't thank ya enough, Rainbow," Applejack said while sliding into the other bed's covers.

Rainbow shook her head, snuggling into the pillow.

"Thank me at the victory party, AJ," Rainbow said, closing her eyes and allowing sleep to come.


	4. 2:2: The Field

**Chapter 2:2:**

**The Field**

The sun peered in through the window, waking Rainbow Dash from her sleep. Tossing and turning did nothing to prevent the light from entering the room, and soon, she found herself sitting up in her bed. She stared across the room, blinking several times as she focused on the shady wall. She looked to her left to see Applejack's bed empty, and heard a shower running in the hotel room.

Rainbow sighed, forcing herself to her hooves atop the mattress. She groaned as she stepped off the end of the bed, the sun hitting her in the face. She didn't even try to block the sunbeams assaulting her eyes and she quickly turned towards the kitchen part of the room. She stumbled around a bit before stopping at the separator of the kitchen and sleeping areas, leaning against the wall. She yawned just as the shower turned off.

A few minutes later, Applejack stepped out, a towel draped over her head, to find Rainbow Dash sleeping against the wall. She chuckled, bit the tip of the towel, and whipped Rainbow's flank, shocking her out of her sleep.

"AUGH!" Rainbow shrieked, darting her head back and forth in her drowsiness.

"A'ight, now that yer awake, shower is hot 'n ready if'n ya up t' it," Applejack chortled.

Rainbow frowned at the farmer, swore revenge in her head, and grudgingly stumbled into the bathroom. She heard something behind her, causing her to pause and stick her head out the door.

"Did you say something Applejack?" Rainbow asked,

"Ah asked if ya wanna go straight home when we get back t' Ponyville? There's somethin' I'd like t' talk to ya about," Applejack asked.

"Why not now, or on the train?" Rainbow asked, tapping her hooves on the ground.

"Go have your shower, we can talk after."

Rainbow shrugged before closing the door.

[*][*][*]

After packing up, lunch, and checking on the contest grounds once more, the two ponies left on the hours long train ride. It wasn't before long that the train came to a screeching halt as it slowed into Ponyville Train Station. Outside, the moon was peeking out over a cloud high above, a waxing gibbous. A clock in Ponyville station stated it was 9:13 PM. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were the only ponies to exit onto the platform. They stared at the rest of the station, spotting only the mare at the front desk and a janitor in the relatively quiet station.

They quickly left the station, only to find Ponyville's streets just as empty. Rainbow looked up to the sky, then to the streets, then back at the sky.

Rainbow cleared her throat, looking around awkwardly. "Luna sure knows how to make the nights, well, nice."

Applejack paused to look up at the sky, her eyes widening as she took in the sight herself. It was a breathtaking view for Rainbow, and she looked over to see Applejack's eyes wide, her mouth agape. Rainbow smirked, looking back to the sky.

"Sometimes, I wonder how high I can fly. If I keep flying, could I go to the stars? That would be the day. Fly high, rearrange the stars into my cutie mark. I've never tried to go too high because I was taught to not fly, well, too high," Rainbow said as she stared.

Applejack smiled. Neither noticed the train leaving and soon, they were left in quiet. "Flyin' can be a great thing, Rainbow, ah'll admit. Even sometimes, Ah wish Ah could fly t' some places. It'd be easier t' see my family in Appleoosa, and Manehatten, and Applewood. Ah haven't seen 'em in quite a while, and although it's great havin' Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith at home, but..." She looked back to the ground.

Silence took over once more, and Rainbow looked over to Applejack. She smirked while reaching out a hoof, and knocking the tip of Applejack's hat over her eyes. Rainbow chuckled and the farm mare pushed it back up, revealing her furrowed brow.

"So, where to?" Rainbow asked.

[*][*][*]

A quiet night was a rare one indeed for Ponyville, and the instigators of most loud nights do enjoy them from time to time. Applejack and Rainbow Dash walked up a steep hill with no verbal exchange or signs of exhaustion. The latter examined the hill closely as if she were looking for something. Letting out a sharp breath, she exhaled.

"That was a good buck, Applejack," she said suddenly.

Applejack looked over at Rainbow, brow lowered. "Hmm? Well ah'm usually th' best, RD," she boasted while pounding her chest.

Shaking her head, Rainbow sped up the pace to the top of the hill. "I mean during the whole Mare Do Well thing. I couldn't stop the cart from falling. You were able to, and that angered me a lot. Everything piled up. 'Oh! Mare Do Well is stronger than me? Well I'm faster. Oh snap! Mare Do Well can predict the future! Well at least I have wings. EENOPE! Mare Do Well can flippin' fly!' And you know what? I never let it in until I unmasked Mare Do Well."

Rainbow sighed upon finishing, met with Applejack's giggle. Raising her brow, Rainbow looked towards her friend.

"Rainbow, that was th' past and in the end, everything turned out fine. Ya learned a lesson an' grew from it," she said with a pause, "and Ah'm sorry, too."

Instead of replying, Rainbow looked ahead of her. A few seconds of silence, and she spoke. "Why?"

"We embarrassed ya, made a fool of ya in front of everypony" Applejack said.

"But I deserved it. I was being a knucklehead," the Pegasus replied.

"Nopony deserves embarrassment, sugar cube," Applejack retorted.

"Everypony does at some point, AJ."

"Everypony is a big ol' fool then, RD."

"Nopony is a bigger fool."

No more words were said. The two ponies walked upwards on the hill, both lost in thoughts. They reached the top of the hill and stopped, sitting on a bench. The hill overlooked the entirety of Ponyville as well as Sweet Apple Acres in the distance. The moon above gave the town an interesting blue hue with a spectacular set of lights from numerous building giving it a spectral atmosphere; like a rainbow.

"Applejack, we're stupid in a sense, y'know?" Rainbow said. She looked over to her cloud home above several fields near Ponyville. "They're a bundled mess of emotions. It's rivalry; bickering, arguing, competing, biting each others tail off. It's tedious; repetitive gnashing at each other, bruising each other constantly."

Sniffing the air, Rainbow took the time to think, or let Applejack respond.

"I don't want to be strong, and tough, and egotistical and famous and a brash little air headed, cloud walking, rainbow maned Pegasus if my friends have to listen to my constant bragging and arrogant attitude."

Rainbow held her breath now. _These past few days, Applejack has let me be an emotional water fountain without interruption. I'm turning into a flying blue sap, but at least I'm not growing aggravated because I'm keeping it in,_ she thought. Waiting for a reply she scratched her left back leg with her right backhoof.

"Ya don't have t' do anythin' fer me, Rainbow. Ah don't want t' be happy if my friends aren't happy," Applejack said, freezing Rainbow.

_It's a stalemate. I'm only happy if I have attention and recognition for my skills. If not, I'm just the captain of the Weather Team with big dreams..._ Rainbow arched her back, feeling the cracks go along her spine.

Applejack cleared her throat, catching Rainbow's attention. "Now, what d'ya say we get on t' my house an ah can introduce ya t' yer room, or, yer section of the room."

[*][*][*]

Minutes later, they entered Sweet Apple Acres with a bag draped over Rainbow's barrel. Inside, Big Macintosh sat in the living room, munching away on an apple. Rainbow stopped inside, squeaking at the sudden warmth in contrast to the chilled night.

"Alright, I brought my medals for bragging, a poster out of my, like, 2,000 Wonderbolts posters, my copy of the newest Daring Do novel, my pj's just in case, a~nd I brought a bunch of other things I don't really care about enough to mention." Rainbow dropped her saddlebags off her back

"Rainbow spendin' th' night?" Big Macintosh asked as he began chewing the apple core.

"Yup." Applejack looked around for the rest of her family. "Stayin' indefinitely. She wanted t' get used t' our schedule," she said.

"Mmm hmm." Big Macintosh finished eating the core.

"Rainbow, go take yer stuff t' mah room. Ya'll should know where it is. Jus' be quiet because Apple Bloom is sleepin'," Applejack said as she walked over to the couch.

"Gotcha." Rainbow did a quick stretch and placed her saddlebags back on her back and trotted slowly up the stairs.

Getting to the top, she crossed the hallway and opened up Applejack's door. Opening it, she saw the usual clean room Applejack kept, regardless of her gritty work life. She turned the light on, walked to the centre of the room, and dropped her saddlebags on the small carpet. She looked around, spotting Applejack's bed. One idea was all that was needed for Rainbow to trot over to the bed and plump down on it. _This bed is much softer than I thought._ Rainbow sprawled out across the bed, practically sinking into it. _Long day, stiff body, this is perfect._

Rolling over, she stared up at the ceiling, vision meeting the dull brown of the boards. Frowning, she moved her head so she lay on the pillow, noticing it's smell of apples and sweet leaves. Rainbow took a big whiff of the pillow, exhaling coarsely. _What an earthly scent,_ she thought. _Nothing could describe this feeling..._

[*][*][*]

Several minutes later, Applejack up the stairs quietly to not disturb the others. The first thing she saw was the door agape and the light still on... but there was no noise. She gently pushed the door open, spotting Rainbow's saddlebags lie in the centre of the room. Turning her head, she finally spotted Rainbow, curled up on her bed, and nuzzling her pillows. She removed her hat and set it on a hanger next to the door before taking Rainbow's saddlebags and setting it on a table. Finally, she turned off the light and walked over to her bed.

She nudged Rainbow's wing, watching her twitch with another shiver. Applejack sighed, bit the blanket, and pulled it gently as Rainbow rolled over to let the blanket slip out from under. Applejack crawled on top of the bed, tossing the blanket over her and her bed mate. Attempting to stay comfy failed, so she gave Rainbow a small shove until they had an even portion of the bed.

The scent of Rainbow's mane lingered on the pillow, reminding Applejack of the intruder on her bed. She blew at the few strands of rainbow hair on the pillow before sighing, and allowing herself to sleep.

[*][*][*]

The next morning, Rainbow fluttered her eyes until her drowsiness vanished. The first thing she noticed was the blanket surrounding her, and the scent of apples. She sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes before removing the blankets and rolling off the bed. The golden light of the new day streamed into the room. She observed the room, looking for her saddlebags before spotting them on a table across the room. Seconds later, the door creaked open and Applejack walked in, her mane, tail, and coat a bit damp with a towel draped over her head.

"G'mornin', sugar cube." Applejack smiled at Rainbow while drying off her hair.

Rainbow gave her a lazy smile as she did a few more stretches.

"Good morning, A~ppleja~ck," Rainbow said through her stretch. "Got out of the tub, I take it?" She asked as arched her back and extended her wings.

"Yup, it's all free fer ya," Applejack said while she walked over and placed her stetson on her head.

Rainbow thought for a moment. "Nah. I'm fresh as I'll ever be. Never got much of a workout yesterday." She walked towards the door.

Applejack chuckled, looking at a clock next to her bed. "Th' time is 6:48 am. Y'all are gettin' use t' the schedule subconsciously." She followed Rainbow to the door.

Rainbow chuckled as well. "Yeah. I'm gonna fly a few laps around the acres before heading over to Sugar Cube Corner." She gave her

"Ah got ya," Applejack said.

The two ponies trotted downstairs and walked over to the table. There was several dishes down already, with food being set by Big Macintosh.

"Dunno about you but I'm going to skip out on breakfast." Rainbow said while passing the table for the door.

Applejack cocked her head to the side. "Ya sure?" she said as she trotted to the dining room.

"I'm sure, I'll eat when I've actually done some work," Rainbow said as she approached the door. "If you don't work, you don't eat, right?"

"Well." Applejack sat down, nodding as Apple Bloom came down from upstairs, drowsily slumping down at the table. "If y'all want anythin', just come on over 'ere. Our kitchen's open t' ya." Applejack waved at Rainbow.

Smiling, Rainbow opened the door. "I will. Thanks Applejack." She waved with a wing.

"G'bye, Miss Dash," Big Mac said as he set a small bowl of apples on the table.

"By~e, Ra~inbow," Apple Bloom said as she face planted into her plate.

"See ya later," Rainbow said while closing the door behind her.

She closed the door, and took off, starting her flight around Sweet Apple Acres. Big Macintosh finished setting the table, Applejack opened up a newspaper, and Apple Bloom's head finally shot up with widened eyes.

"Wait, Rainbow Dash was here?"

[*][*][*]

Rainbow Dash casually flew through town, passing Ponyville Elementary. Her fly around the acres lasted a straight hour before she took off for Sugar Cube Corner to meet Pinkie. Down below, the gingerbread house sweet shop was bustling with ponies. _It's not rare to see Sugar Cube Corner full, but in this case, 'full' is like trying to say Twilight's OCD is nothing to worry about_, Rainbow thought. She looked around, spotted no place to touch down near the store, and sighed. She descended onto the balcony to Pinkie's room. She looked through the door and didn't notice Pinkie in there.

She knocked three times and waited, just for good measure. To her surprise, a pink pony bounced through the door to the room and turned to the balcony door, a big smile on her face; usual Pinkie mood. She bounced towards the door and opened both halves.

"Hiya, Rainbow Dash. Are ya here to help now? GREAT! Fluttershy helped a few days ago and she assisted me and the Cakes with baking for a bit before opening and she made this **amazing** banana bread and then one pony bought it when we opened and he thought it was so amazing he had to tell everypony so then he and I broke out into a song and now everypony wants to try it!" Pinkie said all in one breath.

Rainbow stared, taking in it all at once. "Well apparently, the banana bread so good, everypony is going to earn you guys enough money to retire," she smirked. "I actually didn't know Fluttershy could bake that well." Rainbow stepped in, closing the balcony door.

"Wowiee, me too! Our greatest super duper secret ingredient is actually not so secret: laughter! And then Fluttershy came in and said her secret ingredient is 'love and kindness'," Pinkie said as she frantically looked around her room as if looking for something before staring directly into Rainbow's face, halting her bouncing. Rainbow stared back, both ponies not moving. "Rainbow, I must be able to make this banana bread on a daily basis. Will you teach me this 'love' that Fluttershy is talking about!?" Pinkie asked with a stern, serious voice.

Rainbow stared wide-eyed at Pinkie. "Uh, what?" she asked, completely unsure what she heard was actually spoken.

Pinkie leaned in closer, her eyes squinting. "Teach me how to love like Fluttershy!" she said. "This banana bread is awesome and I don't wanna ask Fluttershy because I don't want to embarrass her by making her have to teach me something!"

Rainbow Dash's mind exploded inside. She felt the huge urge to burst into laughter. Instead, she just giggled sheepishly. "No Pinkie, I can't. You already know it," she said, having a guess as to what Fluttershy meant.

Pinkie sighed. "Oka~y..." She retreated a few steps before piping up immediately. "SO, do you wanna come down and help? Do you know how to handle a cash register? If not, you can help bake! Do you know how to bake? If not, you can taste the food before we sell it! If you can't taste—" Pinkie giggled before she could finish. "If you can't taste, you can always just go stand outside and recommend food items. Like banana bread!"

Rainbow giggled. "No, I'm able to bake just fine," she said, to which Pinkie nodded her head quickly. "To answer your twenty-thousand questions, I can use the cash register, but I'd rather practice another day," she said. _Don't want a repeat of yesterday._ "That, and I'd rather not have to deal with customers, especially since you have a lot of customers today. I'm fine with baking in the kitchen."

Pinkie nodded. "Okie doki loki, let's bounce on downstairs so you can help the cakes in the kitchen!" she said as she bounced towards her door.

Rainbow nodded and followed Pinkie downstairs to the main store itself. Rainbow could hear the chaos already as many ponies were talking downstairs. Even with the chatter, she could hear Fluttershy and Mrs. Cake trying to deal with the customers at the counter. Stepping down the stairs, Rainbow groaned when she saw it was just as crowded inside as it was outside. At the base of the steps was a small fence on the ground for staff. Rainbow spotted Mr. Cake trying to bake while watching Pumpkin and Pound Cake in the kitchen. Pinkie gasped before rushing to the counter.

"Oh, Pinkie, please take over! I can't do this!" Fluttershy said as she bagged and sold more banana bread.

Rainbow was astonished, but set that aside for the moment. She sighed as she walked towards the double doors of the kitchen.

She spotted Fluttershy walking over to Mr. Cake, relieving him of the twins. At that same moment, Mr. Cake spotted Rainbow.

"Oh, Pinkie and Fluttershy said you would be coming. Could you help me cut up the loaves of bread, Miss Dash?" Mr. Cake asked, anxiety in his voice.

Rainbow nodded and walked over to the kitchen's island. There was a **lot** of banana bread to be cut still. She immediately grabbed the first cutting knife she saw and proceeded to cut the loaf into reasonable slices. Slowly, then faster, and faster, until she realized if she went any faster, she'd be endangering herself and others. She quickly made short work of the banana bread in the first row, before shoving it off to the side to be bagged. Fluttershy set the twins into a play area, giving each little blow-up hammers to stay occupied. She trotted over and started bagging the bread carefully but fast enough to meet demand. She stuck a price sticker onto the bag and closed them with twist ties. This continued.

Rainbow switched hooves as to not let herself be beat by a sore wrist. This was simple earth pony grunt work. If she couldn't do it, then how could she applebuck? Rainbow really needed to learn how to bake like the Cakes and Pinkie. Responsibility; she had to be dependable and honest. She had to be someone Applejack could trust. Character; if Rainbow didn't try and understand the long, tedious work Applejack does on a daily basis, she never will.

This was another challenge, another competition against herself. She stopped cutting for a second to examine; she had cut over 12 loaves of bread, and was examining the overall work. They had over 30 loaves left to cut. 12 loaves in fifteen minutes according to the clock. She shrugged it off. This was one hurdle, one hurdle that can't be passed with wings. This requires hard work and determination. She began to cut again as Fluttershy bagged the bread cut by her and Mr. Cake.

[*][*][*]

After a mad rush of cutting bread, Rainbow and Mr. Cake finished cutting the banana bread, Rainbow glad to be finished. The rush died down, and the customers slowed down to a crawl. The store was a total contrast to how it was earlier. After what Pinkie dubbed the 'Banana Bread Basket Blitz' ended, most ponies came in for other things. Muffins, cupcakes, scones, cookies, and various others. Some were regulars, some were ponies who came whenever they had the spare change. She looked over at the clock; 1:34 PM.

"Ready, Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie said, popping out of nowhere.

Rainbow thought for a second as she placed the cutting knife down. "Ready? For what?" she asked as she quickly examined the kitchen. It was a mess of flour and breadcrumbs. Mr. Cake was taking a break, playing with the twins, while Mrs. Cake was busy selling whatever goods to the few customers still there.

"Silly, you're practising banner pulling with the extra large banner for Sugar Cube Corner," Pinkie said as she bounced off to the back room.

"Oh, right."

She took a few steps back, slumping down onto a stool. Finally relaxing, she took a deep breath. Pinkie bounced back, balancing a large white box on her head as she approached Rainbow. She stopped just in front of Rainbow and dropped the box.

"Here ya go. Inside is a harness and the large banner," Pinkie said.

Rainbow nodded. "Alright. I've pulled a banner before and that was large, unless this one is larger." she pondered as she opened it up and put the harness on.

_It's not as nice as the one I've been using lately. Slightly run down, but it was sturdy enough to pull banners. The harness itself is sort of itchy but not enough to actually force me to remove it and scratch it._ She walked out to the back door, feeling the warm air brush through her mane as the door opened. She took a big sniff of the air. Pinkie followed out shortly, carrying the banner.

"Ya forgot this, silly!" she said in her ever so bouncy mood.

Rainbow smiled. "Didn't forget, just testing the waters, or winds," she said as Pinkie and her began to clip the large banner on as Pinkie pulled it out of the box.

After a few seconds, the banner was clipped to the harness and Rainbow hovered for a bit. It was indeed heavier than her usual banner but nothing she couldn't handle, granted a wind doesn't come her way and yank the banner.

"Well Pinks, I'm off," Rainbow said as she bent her legs, preparing to take off.

Pinkie waved. "Okie doki loki, see ya later, Dashie!" she said as she bounced in.

Rainbow flapped her wings her hardest for ground take-offs and she began dragging the huge banner into the sky. Later on, not even 15 minutes into her flight, she continued checking behind her every few seconds to look back at the massive banner. It was fully extended it's whole length, plain as day.

"'It's just around the Sugar Cube Corner'" Rainbow said as she stared back at the banner before focusing on the air. _Smooth Pinkie, real smooth,_ Rainbow thought as she examined the airspace in front of her.

After a few hours of flying through the air with nothing to do, Rainbow dived down towards the ground out back behind Sugar Cube Corner. She touched down behind the sweet shop to see Pinkie Pie and many, many decapitated, exploded, or savagely beaten pinatas strewn about. Candy was splattered everywhere. This was the most vicious display of inanimate brutality Rainbow had ever seen. There was even a Pegasus pinata pinned to a wall, wings merely a nub and the chest open with candy hanging out. Rainbow shuddered before quickly unstrapping the banner.

"So, how was your flight Rainbow Dash? Do we have hundreds of new customers? How about thousands? Did ya have fun?" Pinkie asked in her hyper-active jumpy mood as she quickly folded the banner up.

"Uh, yeah, I had fun, I guess," Rainbow trailed off.

It wasn't particularly exciting. She never did like dragging a banner; it was a boring job but it was good pay. Pinkie had completely folded the banner and placed it into the box. Rainbow proceeded to unbuckle the harness on her body and when she finished, the entire mess of pinatas and candy was gone, only a single box of cupcakes left. Rainbow shrugged it off as another Pinkie Pie antic. She grabbed the harness with her hoof and pulled it off fully and handed it over to Pinkie who put that in the box too before closing it. Hoisting it onto her back, Pinkie bounced back in, right over the box of cupcakes.

"Of, Dashie, could you take that over to Sweet Apple Acres? Apple Bloom and Big Mac requested a box of cupcakes. Oh, and thank yo~u for your he~lp!" Pinkie said before bouncing out of the backroom into the kitchen.

Rainbow smiled. "Alright. Catch ya later, Pinks," Rainbow said as she closed the back door and grabbed the closed box and held it between her hooves.

She flapped her wings and hovered for a bit, testing the weight of the box. It wasn't too heavy. Just fine. She gave her wings her signature takeoff flap, bursting into the sky, hooves tightly holding onto the cupcake box. She soared over Sugar Cube Corner and towards the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. Letting out a happy sigh, she dived down, coming up to the porch. She saw Apple Bloom walking in through the front door just seconds before she touched down. She looked down between her hooves. "Either Big Mac or Apple Bloom." Rainbow said as she placed the box on her back.

Rainbow walked up to the door and opened it up, stepping inside to be met with a loud 'SURPRISE.' Inside, Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Macintosh had shouted surprise while Granny Smith slept in her rocking chair. There was several streamers hung, and a few balloons. Rainbow smiled as she examined the scene.

"Oh, hey, you guys remembered my-" Rainbow paused, her smile vanishing. She let her head hang as she rubbed her temples, Applejack and Apple Bloom letting out a few giggles. "Uh, I dunno. What did you remember?" Rainbow asked as she stepped in, closing the door and walking over to a nearby clean surface to set the box of cupcakes down.

"Heh heh, nuthin', Rainbow. We jus' thought about throwin' ya a surprise party t' welcome ya to th' Apple Family," Applejack said as Big Macintosh walked over and took the box of cupcakes into the kitchen.

Rainbow cocked her head. "Welcome to the family? Not even a first date?" Rainbow joked.

Apple Bloom, Applejack, Big Mac and Rainbow all laughed, Applejack and Rainbow stopping earlier than the others. Rainbow let out a small cough.

"Wait, I'm temporarily staying here." Rainbow said as she walked over to a chair in the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Big Mac, Apple Bloom and Applejack following suit.

"Rainbow, yer welcome t' our family no matter how long ya'll be stayin'," Applejack said as she stretched out her forelegs.

Rainbow's mouth curved upwards and she found herself grinning.

"Thanks, Applejack." she stopped for a second. "So, how was your day? And, stuff." Rainbow asked.

[*][*][*]

The night was full of Apple family food, their typical games; it was just like a sleepover most schoolmares had on Friday. Except Big Macintosh was there. Rainbow never felt more at home than she did here. As the night dragged on, the ponies got tired. Granny Smith went to bed early with Apple Bloom following shortly after. Big Macintosh, Applejack and Rainbow played a quick game of 'Candy Land: Pinkie Edition.' Rainbow remembered how this game was made: Pinkie sent a letter a day for six months after she got the original Candy Land game. She constantly praised their game and the fact that candy was involved. Eventually, the company cracked and offered Pinkie to make a version just for her so she'd stop writing. Rainbow chuckled at the memory when Pinkie nearly exploded with happiness when they sent her the copy promised to her.

Big Mac went to bed after the game, then it was just Rainbow and Applejack, alone in the living room. There wasn't much talk, let alone small talk going on between the two. After a few minutes of nothing but silence plus chatter, the two shut off the lights and walked upstairs to Applejack's room. Rainbow walked in, spotting a part of Applejack's room having been cleaned out earlier and with a new nightstand next to a roll-away bed. Rainbow's saddlebags were placed atop the nightstand.

"Well, there's yer part of th' room, Rainbow. Go ahead an' set up yer stuff," Applejack said as she removed her hat.

"Alright, thanks," Rainbow said, trotting over to her half.

Rainbow looked at her saddlebags. She opened one of them and pulled out a pair of pyjamas. She set them atop of the roll-away, pulling out a blanket from her bag as well. She set her blanket, a Wonderbolts blanket, on top of the plain bed. She looked over to see Applejack hopping onto her bed.

"Thank you, Applejack. I mean, you basically gave me half of your room for the moment," Rainbow said as she pulled her pj's out from under her Wonderbolts blanket.

Applejack let out a small chuckle. "Don't thank me, y'all are welcome here as long as ya like."

Rainbow slipped into the pj's. She always did this when she had to rest in a bed other than her own for an extended period of time until she finally got used to it.

"I can't help it. I just don't believe how open you are," Rainbow said as she buttoned up her pj's.

"Ah'm jus' lettin' a friend into mah home. No biggie." Applejack said. Applejack looked at Rainbow as the cyan Pegasus did a few stretches before pulling her blanket back. "Heh, ya look real cozy in them pj's, RD." She as she slipped under her own covers, yawning.

Rainbow let out a small chuckle. "Hey, they're only temporary until I'm used to this bed," Rainbow slid under the covers.

_The bed is slightly hard compared to Applejack's bed, but it's still comfy. It isn't a super heavy duty mattress, but it'll have to do,_ Rainbow thought.

She looked over to the farmer. "Applejack, today, I-" Rainbow paused as Applejack's attention was on Rainbow. Rainbow attempted to find the right words.

"Applejack, you said you didn't want to be happy if I wasn't me. Well, what if being me, being Rainbow Dash, meant making my friends happy? I mean-" she paused again. "I don't know why I want to, I guess I'm just tired of the same ol', same ol'. Y'know, the fact that I have an easy, quick job and you have a long, physically draining job, we argue, I don't want that. I can't be satisfied by getting through life easily." She let a moment of silence pass. "I'll still try and get it done as fast as possible regardless of the job."

Applejack let out a laugh through the darkness. Rainbow chuckled, rolling over in her bed. She placed her head onto the pillow, smelling the same, earthy scent from Applejack's bed; this was a pillow from her bed. She wanted to prove herself as a good friend, able to have a competitive moment now and then with Applejack, but not like usual where they argue and bicker over who's better. She wanted a relationship with less bickering and more hanging out like good friends.

"Jeez, listen to me go on and on, getting all sappy, and stuff." Rainbow let out a chuckle, Applejack chuckling along with her.

"Yer secret's safe with me, Rainbow. This'll be just between us two." Applejack said, rolling in her bed as she started to fall asleep.

The moonlight invaded the room, giving it a dim, light blue glow. Rainbow sighed happily. _Maybe after I prove myself to Applejack, we can enjoy a nice friendship where we can tease each other harmlessly without flipping out over it. Until then..._

"Well, thanks Applejack. I think we get to sleep because we've got stuff to do tomorrow," Rainbow said as she finally found a comfy position.

"Alrighty then. G'night Rainbow Dash." Applejack said.

Soon, the two ponies fell asleep, the memories of the past week easing both minds as the world of dreams took over.


	5. 2:3: The Positive

_**Chapter 2:3:**_

_**The Positive**_

The chilled morning was what waited for Rainbow upon waking up, regardless of her comforter. She pushed herself up gently, rubbing her drowsy eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness. The curtains were pulled, revealing the sky to be a deep blue, not yet sunrise. _What gives? I'm getting up earlier than the workhorse? Either I have major anxiety, and I'm totally eager for waking up, or sleep no longer matters to me, _she thought. She looked around the slightly dim room and spotted Applejack's bed. Rainbow let her eyes adjust to the darkness as she thought. She didn't want to disturb Applejack by moving around, so she waited.

However, unknown to Rainbow Dash, Applejack was wide awake in her bed with the same situation. Rainbow shifted her eyes between the window and the other bed before shrugging her shoulders and sitting up, doing a quick stretch. She pushed the covers off of her, finished her stretches, and rolled out of bed.

"G'mornin', sugarcube," Applejack said quietly.

Rainbow flinched at the sudden noise before looking over to Applejack's bed to see her pushing herself up.

"Did I wake you?" Rainbow asked as she gave her wings a stretch.

"Not at all, Rainbow. Ah've been awake fer quite some time but ah haven't gotten up since ah didn't want t' bug ya," Applejack said, sitting up slowly in her bed.

There was enough light entering the room to make out where she could walk. Looking outside, she noticed the clouds outside, and the view of the acres.

"I just sorta woke up, and I already feel awake," Rainbow said while she walked over and sat down on the edge of Applejack's bed.

"Same, but ah reckon my body decided it doesn't wanna wake up." Applejack yawned once more, blinking until her eyes adjusted properly, before looking back at Rainbow. "Never mind me, ah think ya'll should go an take a proper bath."

Rainbow thought for a second. "Actually, could you try to get up now?" Rainbow asked, getting up and stopping short of the door.

"What for, sugarcube?" she asked, yawning in the process.

"Can you help me scrub my wings? It's always a pain and takes me way too long." Rainbow took a moment to think before continuing. "That, and if I scrub too hard, I'll fly wobbly for the day."

Yawning again, Applejack rolled out of bed, blankets still wrapped around her. "Well okay. Give me a secon'. Could ya go an start runnin' th' bath?"

"Alright then, thanks." Rainbow said before she opened the door, stepping out into the hallway.

Rainbow closed the door, hearing Applejack say "You're welcome" before she did so and walked down the hall towards the staircase, trying to make as least noise as possible. She approached the staircase and in her sleepy daze, attempted to remember where she had to go after. She looked to her right, spotting Granny Smith's room. To the right of her room was Big Mac, then on the end was Applejack's room. Across from Big Macintosh's room was Apple Bloom and inbetween that room and the staircase was...

"Ah, the bathroom." Rainbow said.

Rainbow quietly opened the door, unable to prevent the creaking caused by the old door hinge. She turned the hot water tap, letting the hot water pour in first as it quickly dispensed the cold water left in the head of the faucet. After a while, the bathroom steamed up a bit from the hot water. Rainbow took this as her cue to turn on the cold water and proceed to balance it. After a few minutes, it was full There were a few hoofsteps outside and the bathroom door creaked open again.

"Ya should prob'ly get used t' it faster if ya jus' jump in. A lil' chilly out this mornin', a lil' hot water could wake ya right up," Applejack said, closing the door behind her.

Rainbow shrugged, stepping into the tub. The warmth in contrast to her chilled body sent shivers down her spine, and she quickly submerged her whole body, excluding her head.

"Ah, jeez, I don't usually have water this hot in my cloud home. It usually stays at the perfect temperature. I should get up early just to use your shower," Rainbow said as she dunked her head in.

"Jus' hurry up, Rainbow." Applejack chuckled, splashing water on Rainbow.

[*][*][*]

Scrubbing wings wasn't an easy thing to do, especially when the Pegasus owning them kept squirming. Applejack frowned while lathering soap onto the feathers.

"'jack, regarding the whole wing thing, you could always ask Twilight to give you temporary wings so you know what it's like," Rainbow said absentmindedly.

"Next wing, sugarcube," Applejack replied, squeezing some lotion out of it. Rainbow complied, lifting her right wing up. "Anyways, not a chance. Although I want wings, Ah prefer keepin' m' hooves on the ground." Rainbow nodded in response. "So, t'day, Ah was thinkin', we could buck faster an' get th' job done early."

Rainbow's ear twitched. _Early? That sounded nice but Applejack isn't one for breaking the schedule._

"Why? Got plans or something?" Rainbow asked as she began to adjust to the relaxation, thoughts becoming easier.

"All done, sugarcube," Applejack said with a proud smile.

Rainbow let her wing drop back into the water, realizing it was cold. "Thanks Apples," Rainbow said as she moved her hoof through the murky water and unplugged the tub.

"Yer welcome, RD. Anyways, ah've got some plans an I was hopin' ya could join in on," Applejack replied, drying off her hooves on a towel before handing it to Rainbow.

Rainbow stepped out of the tub, getting a slight chill from the air. She put her towel above her head, and began to vigorously rub her wet mane with the towel.

"Elaborate, Applejack. My schedule is kinda whack," Rainbow said as she finished reducing her sloppy wet mane to a damp, crazed mess.

"Well, ah was figurin' we could take a break from all this preparation, an work stuff. Play a few games o' horseshoes, race fer a bit, and Ah'd also like t' see some of yer tricks. Been a while since Ah've seen yer skills, Best Young Flier," Applejack said, standing up and moving towards the door.

Rainbow smirked, pounding her chest while she finished drying her coat off. "Hey yeah, it's nice to have an audience for a change."

"Ya gotta earn it first, Rainbow," Applejack said while opening the door.

"My track record speaks for itself, AJ," Rainbow said as she tossed the towel into the a bin.

"Well, track record of cheatin' is somethin' t' fear, ah guess," Applejack said, hiding her smirk from Rainbow.

Rainbow stared, trying to think of a smart comeback before sighing. "Okay, fine. I cheat often, but no more," said said with a smile. Applejack turned, staring at Rainbow with a flat eyes. Rainbow chuckled, "okay, I'll **try** not to cheat. It's just, y'know, natural for me to use my wings. Sometimes, it can't be helped"

Applejack smiled but didn't let out a laugh, wearing a saddened expression. "Ah guess there was a bit of sore loser tension durin' th' first Iron Pony, ah did think that usin' wings was cheatin' but it was natural so ah can't fault you fer that," she said as she stepped into the hallway.

Rainbow stopped chuckling and had a similar expression to Applejack. "I should have placed myself in your shoes, and Celestia knows I'm certainly trying now. It still wasn't fair, but we were both getting tired, and acting like numbskulls," Rainbow said, finishing off her drying.

Applejack almost said something, stopping short as Rainbow exited the bathroom, closing the door. She cleared her throat. "So what do ya wanna do first after work?"

"Um, how about-" she started, stopping when finished. "We go for a run first. Just around the acres. Start at your porch, run to the edge of Whitetail Wood, run over to the lake and run back to the barn. No tricks," she said as they both walked downstairs.

"Sounds perfect. After, we can take a quick break, an' how 'bout horseshoes?" Applejack asked, arriving at the base of the stairs.

"After horseshoes, there's something I wanna do over at the lake," Rainbow said, following Applejack into the kitchen.

Applejack pondered, hoof on her chin and brow raised. "Huhn, sounds good but what is it ya wanna do?" she asked, sitting down at the table.

"Um, swim?" she asked, sitting down at the table and slapping her face against the surface.

Applejack thought for a second before nodding her head. "Sounds good. Ah haven't had a proper swim in a while unless you count our splash a few days ago as a swim."

Leaning against the table, Rainbow slid her face across the wooden surface out of boredom, staring out the window towards the front of the farm.

"Flopping around like a fish out of water isn't swimming," Rainbow mumbled, exhaling against the surface.

"That sentence doesn't even make any sense. Fish don't flop like fish outta water when in water, Rainbow," Applejack said while preparing breakfast.

"Whatev's. Let's get the show on the ro~ad," Rainbow said as she rumbled the table with her forehooves.

"Alright, let me cook breakfast first," Applejack said while setting out dishes.

The day progressed at the usual AppleDash bucking rate; work, break, work, lunch, more work. It wasn't long before they found themselves outside the Apple Family house, sitting on the porch while drinking apple juice. They sat in the shade of the porch, drinking the juice in silence. They stared down the path they decided to run, both lost in thought.

_It doesn't matter if I win or lose. I'll have given my best... but if I do win, in your face Applejack._ Rainbow smirked at her thoughts, wiping juice that dribbled off her chin before guzzling the rest of the bottle. She looked to Applejack, the farmer having the same train of thought. It was the knowledge of competition, and they both grinned at each other.

_Either way, we're still friends, _Rainbow thought.

"Now, we're runnin'. To th' edge of Whitetail Wood, th' pond, and back to 'ere," Applejack said, Rainbow nodding as she finished off her glass of apple juice.

"Yup. We gonna make some bet for old times sake?" Rainbow said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Applejack chuckled, shaking her head. "Ah was thinkin' maybe we could jus' stick with our runnin' plan, Rainbow."

Applejack looked over to Rainbow while she studied her glass of apple juice, snapped out of her thoughts when Rainbow looked over and met her gaze.

"Rainbow, this time, if ya get tired, y'all can use yer wings until ya can run again," Applejack offered.

Rainbow looked back towards Applejack, staring daggers at the farmer. Applejack's expression remained frozen in a smile at Rainbow, and soon, Rainbow's glare turned into a frown.

"Are you saying I'm not as athletic as you again?" Rainbow asked with a dull tone.

"Well, Ah never said that. Ah was just-" she paused, thinking while Rainbow kept her frown. "Ah was jus' sayin', y'all can use yer wings if ya want but don't rely on 'em. Jus' use 'em t' give yer legs a break. If ah was a Pegasus, Ah'd prob'ly be usin' them a lot more frequently myself."

Sighing, Rainbow's frown vanished, replaced with a smile. She shook her head, chuckling. _Man, this is sappy,_ she thought, biting her lip. _Applejack is just letting me be a Pegasus, not insisting I'm weak._ She nodded her head.

Standing up, Rainbow gave her wings a stretch. "Sorry, I was just being me again, but thanks. I'll try not to use my wings, though," she said as she leaned onto the table.

Nodding, Applejack replied, "s'all good, sugarcube. Use 'em when ya want."

Applejack stood up and did a quick stretch while Rainbow stepped onto the ground towards the path, Applejack following shortly after.

"The plan is we're going down path one towards the Crusader Clubhouse, then taking a left towards the lake, then another left at the lake back to this area, right?" Rainbow asked, trotting towards the start of the course.

Rainbow felt the pre-competition jitters in her chest when she stopped, drawing a line in the dirt as a start. She couldn't help but smile honestly at Applejack as she let her mind loosen up a bit. Like their run after the Running of the Leaves, it was just her and Applejack. Non-competitive. No rewards. No positions. That was the perfect run, the perfect end to a rather aggravating, aggressive weed. In contrast, today was the sheer opposite. Relaxing, character building, and physical training with no loose ends. Her mind was soaring higher than her wings could take her; it felt like eternity.

Both ponies didn't look at each other as they trotted into the orchards. They slowly sped into a canter while the trees began falling into a blur. The wind blew by lightly, the leaves rustling creating a symphony of natural sounds. Their ears picked up every sound of nature along with their gallops. It was something Rainbow loved about her friend.

_Nature; Applejack experiences it everyday. She gets out, and gets dirty. The leaves rustling, the birds chirping... it's like how I love flying. The speed, adrenaline, wind in my mane. Running lets us both experience the others world._ Rainbow began smirking at her thoughts, a grin withheld.

The shoes of an Earth Pony. It was nothing but a wonderful experience; Rainbow actually felt like she was envious of Earth Ponies. She never truly knew what it was like to wake up every morning, and not be able to fly, or use magic like her friends. She never actually knew the restrictions of Earth Ponies. She felt sympathy towards her friend for being an Earth Pony, but jealousy all the same. She looked over at Applejack, seeing the pony with a large grin on her face as she trotted throughout the orchards.

_Freedom. Applejack has freedom. She can know what it's like to be free. I know what it's like to be free, but my view is different. I can fly into the skies and declare myself free. Applejack can watch me fly, and declare she's free too. But, what is it really? There's more to it._

Picking up speed, both ponies added to the nature symphony with an echo of hoofsteps. Both ponies were smiling away as the first pang of exhaustion hit. That tingle in your legs when you begin to really start feeling tired. Rainbow felt as her adrenaline kicked in, egging her on to run a little faster. Applejack noticed Rainbow's increase in speed and opted to do the same.

They slowly picked up speed before both were in a furious gallop as they came to the small clearing with the paths leading to the lake or the Crusader's club-house. Rainbow looked to her left to see Applejack in the same adrenaline-fuelled giddiness Rainbow was in, smiling away as they turned towards the direction of the lake.

The pressure inside Rainbow's chest tightened as she began to exhaust herself fully. Looking to the left, she spotted Applejacks coat with glimmering sweat. Both had broken past the initial pain of running as fast as they could. This was the greatest feeling in the world. She was going fast, she was allowing her body to show it's stuff, she was with her friend. Her best friend.

Rainbow's chest felt more pressure on her mind, but that only served to motivate the Pegasus more. She wanted to gallop not ahead or behind her friend, but next. To be equal.

They cleared a small hill, spotting the lake just ahead. Rainbow and Applejack nodded to nopony in particular, and prepared to make the turn. Rainbow leaned to her left, almost bumping into Applejack's rump. Panting, Applejack made her turn much later, and Rainbow cut the corner, barely avoiding a tree, and pulled ahead while on the left side of the path.

_This is the most fun I've had all week,_ both ponies thought as they struggled to exhaust all energy. They continued at their speedy pace, their legs burning, but neither of them cared.

The pressure was still there, building up in her mind. The doubt plaguing her mind. She looked to her right, and when she turned her head, she noticed that she was practically brushing against Applejack. She was unable to control the smile Applejack fared no better, having felt similar to Rainbow the whole run. Both never looked at the other, and neither would quit. Both ponies felt light headed as they approached the last few trees before the clearing.

Rainbow began to laugh at this moment. It was an uncontrollable laugh that was building up over the past week. She let out a long laugh, unable to stop as her running sporadically jumped between speedy and staggering. Applejack was on the verge of laughing, settling for a grin as she kept hiccoughing. Rainbow was happy.

The treeline stopped when they cleared the orchards, both ponies slowing down to a walk before their legs buckled, sending them collapsing to the ground. Applejack finally started laughing uncontrollably as Rainbow's head lay over her side.

They both continued to laugh through their exhaustion all while trying to catch their breaths. They panted, giggled, panted, and giggled some more. They lay atop each other, feeling the others erratic heartbeat.

After a few minutes, Applejack spoke up. "Sugar-" she paused immediately, catching her breath. "Sugar cube, Ah think ya would be a mighty fine Earth Pony," she managed to say.

Rainbow smirked, stretching her sore, aching limbs. "Thanks," was all she managed to get out.

Applejack stared directly up at the sky, the clouds high above floating by without a care in the world. Cloud envy... it was such a tempting thing to be a cloud. She couldn't help but reach her hoof out and begin to rub Rainbow's mane. Rainbow was tempted to shove her off but she didn't wanna ruin the moment. The feeling of Applejack's hoof through her mane was comforting and Applejack just felt like she had to do something rather than lay there like a log.

Several minutes passed before Rainbow and Applejack's panting ceased. They had slow, steady breaths and simply refused to get up. The sun beating down plus the cool breeze made the moment perfect. It was like a Spring Day nearing the end of Summer. Applejack let out a content sigh while Rainbow attempted to push herself up, failing to do so, and instead raised herself slightly above Applejack. She looked down at the mare below her. Directly into those shining emerald eyes which stared back at her.

Rainbow blinked a few times and pushed herself to her hooves, letting her wings stretch out. Applejack pushed herself up shortly after, yawning coarsely.

"So, let's go get the horseshoes, Apples," Rainbow said as she extended a hoof towards the Earth Pony, a smile still plastered onto her face.

Rainbow looked off towards the direction of the Ponyville, simply wondering what her other friends were doing for the day.

"Alright then, let's grab 'em horseshoes," Applejack said as she walked over to a shed by the barn.

Rainbow nodded, turning towards Applejack and followed her. Applejack quickly opened it up and stepped in, tossing out a stake, which Rainbow picked up and flew over to a sandbox. She quickly stabbed the stake into the ground, making sure it was level before a box dropped next to the sandbox. She looked up and noticed the box of horseshoes.

"Applejack, before we play, I'm kinda parched from the run," Rainbow said, looking into the box to spot the coloured horseshoes.

"Ah gotcha," Applejack said while cantering towards her house.

As she went in, Rainbow noticed another pony walking onto the farm grounds from Ponyville; Apple Bloom returning from school, all done for the week. She trotted on the trail from Ponyville, walking through the white painted wooden arch as she walked into the acres. She saw the orchards empty, and Rainbow Dash standing near the sandbox, horseshoes lay on the ground.

"Hiya Rainbow Dash. What'chu doin'?" Apple Bloom asked as Rainbow turned around.

"Oh, just waiting for Applejack to get back. I was thirsty so she went inside to get a drink. Then I'm going to destroy her at horseshoes," Rainbow said with a confident grin, doing a squat.

Apple Bloom raised an eyebrow, frowning. "'stroy mah sis at horseshoes? Ah doubt it," she said while nudging the horseshoe box.

"Don't believe me, why don't you stay out here and watch?" Rainbow offered.

Apple Bloom glared at Rainbow, disbelief radiating from steely, filly eyes. Rainbow chuckled as Apple Bloom turned, trotted back to her house. She opened the door and held it as Applejack stepped out with a tray in her mouth. She trotted over to the stake and set the tray down on a park bench, Rainbow turning towards the bench.

"Ah got us some apple juice an two apple cinnamon granola bars fer a quick snack. Figure we'd need somethin' t' stave hunger until supper," Applejack said as she grabbed a bottle of apple juice, cracking it open, and taking a sip from it.

Rainbow cantered over to the park bench and quickly grabbed the other bottle of juice and took a large guzzle.

"So, who's goin' first?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow pondered the question for a bit before kicking a yellow horseshoe over to Applejack's hooves.

"You can go. The outcome won't be any different based on who goes first," Rainbow said, setting the drink down.

Applejack raised an eyebrow, smiling over at Rainbow's display of confidence. She shook her head. "Ah know. Ah'm gonna win again," she said, lowering her head and picking up a horseshoe and gently tossing it in the air, allowing it to land atop her muzzle.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and go," Rainbow said, kicking the ground.

Looking over at the stake, Applejack positioned her body so she was lined up perfectly with the box. She let out a sigh before dipping her head down, and raising it while leaning forward a bit. The horseshoe flew off her muzzle, doing a small flip in the air before landing right next to the stake by only an inch.

"Woah, close on th' first throw," Applejack exclaimed as she looked over to see Rainbow with a wide-eyed expression, mouth closed. "Yer turn, RD." she said, kicking a cyan horseshoe over to Rainbow's hooves.

Rainbow gulped quickly before kneeling down and picking up the horseshoe in between her teeth. She tossed it into the air gently, let it land on her muzzle, and repeated Applejack's motions. The horseshoe flew and, surprisingly, it flew directly towards the stake. Applejack and Rainbow Dash leaned forward, the suspense building over that one second. The horseshoe spun, and from the looks of things, it was going to be a ringer. Rainbow's eyes widened as it fell towards the stake, still slowly spinning. Instead, the caulk of the horseshoes' arch _almost_ hit the stake, the two ends positioned equally apart from the stake. It landed directly behind the stake, clanging as one end clasped against Applejack's horseshoe.

"WHY!?" Rainbow shouted out in disbelief as Applejack laughed. Rainbow shook her head as she attempted to hold back her rainbow-wrath. "No. No. Just no. Of all the possible things, _that_ has to happen?" Rainbow grit her teeth at her luck.

Applejack was rolling on the ground, unable to contain her laughter. Rainbow hung her head in disbelief and attempted to hold back a few laughs of her own. She kicked a horseshoe at Applejack, prompting her to stand.

"Ah, Ah'm mighty sorry. It's jus' that, yer right. Of all the possible things t' happen, that happens," Applejack said as she bent down and picked up another horseshoe, plopping it onto her muzzle.

Rainbow simply shook her head while Applejack proceeded to toss her next horseshoe. As if to pay her back for her fit of laughter, the caulk of her horseshoe hit the top of the stake, bouncing off and out of the small sandbox. Applejack cocked her head, eye twitching. Rainbow snorted but decided not to laugh, not wanting to indulge in karma. Now it was Applejack's turn to shake her head.

"Heh, well, what goes aroun', comes aroun' as they say," Applejack said, rolling her eyes as she sat down.

Rainbow pushed herself to her hooves, picking up her second horseshoe along the way. She decided to aim herself, staring directly at the stake. She checked the positioning of the horseshoe on her muzzle. She dipped, raised head, leaned forward, launched horseshoe. It soared to the right, hit the side of the sandbox, slid on the wood, and falling off the back. Rainbow let out another long sigh.

"This is how wars are started," Rainbow said as she looked back at the sandbox.

Applejack chuckled, having learned the same lesson as Rainbow: karma is watching. "Well, at least that throw is better than my last one." Applejack said, picking up her last horseshoe as she stood up.

Rainbow snorted but let the smile stay on her face. She shook her head playfully as she anticipated Applejack's next throw. Applejack lined herself up. Dip, raise, lean, launch. The horseshoe flew through the air, landing caulk-first in the sand as the end swung forward, leaning the whole horseshoe against the stake. Applejack pumped a hoof into the air.

"Aha, ah wasn't 'spectin', that but ah ain't complainin'," Applejack said, satisfied with her two successful horseshoe throws.

Rainbow stared at the stake with nervous eyes as she picked up her final horseshoe, balancing it on her nose. She half aimed, half didn't care. She looked towards the stake, feeling pressure. Not like before, this was the bad pressure. Anxiety. Nervousness. This would decide it all. She turned her head, opting to spin and throw rather than dip, raise, lean and launch. She looked at Applejack during her turn who looked back in a puzzled fashion.

Rainbow snorted. "Here goes nothing," she said.

She snapped her head back not all the way, but just enough so the horseshoe would go sailing through the air. It spun wildly, soaring towards the sandbox. Rainbow stared as her cyan horseshoe edged closer and closer. Applejack and Rainbow both felt a pang of anxiety root itself into their spines.

The horseshoe hit the stake and bounced off to the side, landing outside of the sandbox. Rainbow released her breath, feeling disappointment wash over her mind.

"Well, looks like Ah won," Applejack said.

Rainbow chuckled, laughing quietly. "Congrats, Applejack. That was close," she said, patting Applejack's head.

[*][*][*]

The next half hour went on as the clang of metal echoed through the acres; horseshoes hitting horseshoes, horseshoes hitting the stake, horseshoes hitting wood, and so on. The two players continually teased playfully. After a while, the game dulled in interest and they cleaned up; Applejack took the tray carrying two empty bottles and two empty granola bar wrappers inside while Rainbow placed the box of horseshoes away. After, Rainbow closed the shed, Applejack walked out of the house carrying two towels on her back.

"A'ight, we're off to the lake," Rainbow said as she grabbed one towel.

"Yup. Kind of a long walk, but it's nuthin' much," Applejack said.

Rubbing her chin, Rainbow grinned. "Race you there?" she asked.

Applejack smiled. "Sure, why not." She wrapped her towel around her head, Rainbow doing the same.

"Alright. One," Rainbow said as she shook her hooves.

Applejack prepped herself.

"Twothreego!" Rainbow said, taking off into the air with her wings leaving a surprised Applejack in the dust as she soared towards the lake.

Applejack stared wide-eyed as her Pegasus friend launched off towards the lake in their 'race.' Applejack let out a few chuckles as she started jogging before bursting into a full on gallop towards the lake.

Rainbow touched down at the edge of the lake, looking back into the orchard's trails spotting Applejack booking it double-time. Rainbow smirked as Applejack skidded to a halt near her. She finally trotted right next to Rainbow and glared at the cyan Pegasus. She loosened her towel, let it slide onto the wood next to Rainbow's towel, pushed her hat off, and took a sharp breath.

"Ah 'spose ya didn't really say what kinda race we'd be havin' so ah have nopony t' blame but m'self." Applejack laughed.

Rainbow pumped a hoof into the air. "Yes! I should talk to Twilight more about this technical stuff."

They walked onto the dock, Rainbow dropping her towel near the end. Applejack let out a small chuckle as she set her stetson down on her towel. Rainbow was busy posing, letting the wind blow through her mane and tail. Applejack shook her head, stepped forward and let out a sigh. She spun around, leaned on her forelegs and pressed her backlegs against Rainbow's rump.

"Huh?" Rainbow looked over in Applejack's direction.

Pushing hard with her legs, Applejack let out a grunt as Rainbow shot off the dock into the water. A few seconds later, Rainbow resurfaced and began treading in the water. She grinned at Applejack before dog paddling over to the edge of the dock. Placing her forehooves on the dock's edge, she pulled herself onto the dock. She shook off, sending a few cold drops of water in all directions. Applejack raised a hoof, closing one eye to prevent water from bugging her eyes.

"I totally deserved that," Rainbow said as she stopped shaking, her mane and tail frizzy and damp.

Applejack chuckled as she looked over at the damp Pegasus.

"Ah reckon ya did, Dashie," Applejack said as she walked over to the edge and sat down, letting her backhooves dip into the water.

"Well I'll try to fly slowly next time. Maybe even backwards so we can still talk," Rainbow said with a snarky attitude.

Applejack giggled, looking over to Rainbow. At that same time, Rainbow looked over and smiled back. Applejack turned back to the lake, and kicked at the water with her hooves. Rainbow quietly walked over to Applejack, just a few feet away and she stood directly behind her.

"Y'know, ah was thinkin', we need to have more days like this," Applejack said, obliviously.

Rainbow balanced on her backlegs and placed her hooves on Applejack's back, being careful to not bug her golden mane. Applejack however reacted too soon as she spun around, causing Rainbow to lose her balance. Applejack reached around and grabbed one of Rainbow's forelegs and attempted to yank her over her shoulder into the water. Rainbow placed her other leg down and attempted to pull back with her entire body. Applejack never lost her grip nor did she so much as budge. Rainbow extended her wings in a last ditch effort to win this tug of war when Applejack reached over with her other hoof and grabbed Rainbow's other foreleg and yanked. Both ponies tumbled into the water, Rainbow letting out a shrill cry as she once again fell into the cold lake.

Applejack felt the chills of the water assaulting her body from every angle, conflicting with her sweaty figure. It was the perfect sensation after a nice, hard day's work. She released Rainbow's forelegs, all the while Rainbow flopped around like a fish out of water _in_ the water. Rainbow kicked her legs as she resurfaced, taking another breath.

"Ack, okay, I deserved that too," Rainbow said, spitting out a bit of water.

Applejack stayed under a few more seconds before kicking her legs and resurfacing next to Rainbow. Rainbow let out a laugh while Applejack snorted, smiling.

"Ah, Rainbow, where would we be without ya?" Applejack joked.

Rainbow looked upwards to think, Applejack facehoofing when she realized the cyan Pegasus will take that question seriously.

"Stuck on the other side of that gorge because I doubt Fluttershy would have fixed the bridge." Rainbow rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Ah should'a known ya would take that question seriously," Applejack said with a sigh.

"If you're dealing with me, you should expect everything to be serious." She looked over at Applejack with a serious expression. "This mare means serious business." She pointed to herself, her pupils shrinking a bit. "This future Wonderbolt **is** **serious business.** Ya got that Apples?" Rainbow said through bared teeth, tossing her two forelegs into the air, treading water with just her backlegs.

Applejack chuckled. "Sure, whatever ya say, sugarcube," she responded, leaning backwards and proceeding to backstroke out further into the deeper waters of the lake.

Rainbow broke her serious expression and quickly released the laugh that had built up. She took a breath and dived down into the water, furiously kicking her backlegs while bringing her forelegs in front of her and parting the water. It wasn't a proper swimming technique but it worked well enough for Rainbow. She opened her eyes and looked upwards, seeing a shadowy golden blotch of colour almost directly above her. Rainbow swam upwards, pushing her forehooves above her while using her wings to help swim. She gained as much speed as possible and placed her forehooves on Applejack's rump, pushing upwards causing the golden mare to flip backwards into the water.

Rainbow resurfaced while Applejack dived down backwards into the water. She flipped herself around, cursing herself for allowing herself to be pushed. She resurfaced before her lack of a proper breath of air became too much of a problem and she saw Rainbow a few feet away, and she splashed water at the Pegasus. Rainbow closed her eyes briefly as the splash ended and opened them to see Applejack swimming away.

Rainbow grit her teeth and began to paddle furiously her way after Applejack, preferring the sidestroke to the forward crawl. She was nowhere near catching up to Applejack, so she extended her wings, deciding to use her own physical strength to ignore the tiring effects of using wet wings in the water and began to use her wings as an extra set of legs, propelling herself forward. She already felt herself getting tired from her determination to catch Applejack, her wings being the source. She decided that there was no chance she'd catch Applejack using her current method, so Rainbow began paddling her legs as hard as possible.

The two ponies came to the centre of the lake, going at paces that would win them first place in the Pony Olympics. Rainbow was slowly catching up to Applejack, using both her physical prowess plus her lighter Pegasus body to gain that little extra edge. Applejack was getting slightly disoriented, having to keep dipping her face into the water all the while her ears are getting muffled from the constantly moving water. She was getting exhausted once more, opting to continue at her steady pace as she was certain Rainbow's far behind.

Rainbow began to grit her teeth. She slowly swam past Applejack much to her dismay, but... Rainbow couldn't keep it up. Applejack kept up her pace, her more natural Earth Pony body not falling victim to the exhaustion Rainbow was experiencing nor did she have two soaked wings acting as an anchor. Rainbow eventually was overtaken by Applejack, then they hit the opposite shore. Applejack ran out panting a bit as she ran onto the sandy shores before running onto the grass, shaking herself damp. Rainbow practically crawled out of the water, panting more heavily as her dripping wet wings dragged on the ground.

Applejack turned around with an uncontrollable grin on her face before being stopped as she saw Rainbow: a defeated, devastated and exhausted look on her face. Rainbow grit her teeth and closed her eyes, trying to shut everything out to catch her breath. She allowed herself to pant heavily and Applejack couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She trotted over to Rainbow and placed a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder and rubbed her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Rainbow felt Applejack's hoof and thought quickly. _Applejack swam the entire lake and even now, she's still not as exhausted as I am. She's an Earth Pony; built to have high endurance and be one with nature in a sense. I'm not._ Rainbow let out a few shudders as she attempted to hold back a mess of sobs.

This was the bump in the relatively straight road of the past few days; the one event that placed Rainbow in a state of despair. Applejack noticed the few shudders, unable to see the cyan mare's face. Applejack's expression softened.

"Darn it, I've tried my best to step into your shoes, Applejack." Rainbow raised her head and looked directly at Applejack, the aforementioned mare unable to tell if the cyan Pegasus was crying due her wet coat. "I worked up a sweat, tried to actively work like an Earth Pony, and you still beat me," she said. She turned her head and stared at her wings. Applejack attempted to speak, but Rainbow cut her off. "It's these wings, Applejack. It's why we can't be equals, why I constantly use my wings in our games. Without them, I can't be an equal and win fairly."

Applejack scoffed. "Rainbow, don't go bustin' yerself 'cause ya were born with wings. Flyin' was an amazin' gift, one that many Earth Ponies themselves want badly."

Rainbow shook her head. "I don't want these wings. They're the reason why we get into fights. I challenge you, I discover I can't win fair and square, I use my wings, you call me out on cheating, we have ourselves a bitter argument," she shouted, stepping back as she shook off Applejack's hoof off.

"Wait Rainbow, don' say that. We're equals-" Applejack trailed off near the end. Rainbow shook her head again and proceeded to shake herself dry. "Rainbow, we're friends. Don't belittle y'self over a lost swim. Ah jus' had a head start," Applejack said, slowly moving towards Rainbow to try and comfort her.

"No, Applejack. I'm physically weaker than you. I'm an athlete, but as a Pegasus, I'm not able to keep up with you no matter how hard I try." Rainbow quickly stepped backwards, backhooves getting hit by the water as the wind blew it onshore. "I'm sorry, I just need to think it over," she said, extending her wings.

"Rainbow, Ah-" Applejack went to say, but stopped. She only stared at Rainbow's eyes which returned the same stare; understanding. "Ah'll see you t'night, Rainbow," Applejack said, smiling.

Rainbow stared at Applejack, keeping her saddened expression before smiling through her temporary misery. She nodded. "You're a great friend, Applejack. I'll see you later," she said, flapping her wings as she took flight, not her usual takeoff but a more humble, slow takeoff.

Applejack couldn't help but smile. She never averted her gaze, merely watching that rainbow mane and tail blow in the wind before disappearing over a hill in Ponyville's direction. Applejack sighed, still smiling and began the long trot around the lake back to the dock.

Rainbow never did use her towel.

[*][*][*]

Rainbow touched down atop one of the many light clouds floating above Ponyville, in a rather somber attitude. She lay down stomach first, stretching her legs out as she plopped her head atop a mound in the fluffy cloud. She let out a sigh, having worn out her petty sobs of jealousy. Her eyes were puffy, and now, she just felt disappointed she ended hers and Applejack's swim time. There was at least an hour until dinner at the Apple Family house. She shuffled her body forward on the cloud, allowing her forelegs to dangle off the edge and her head to peer down into the streets of Ponyville. She had a dull gaze, half caring about what went down in the streets of Ponyville.

She spotted Lyra walking into a cafe, Bonbon lying in wait. She saw the mail pony's at work. The air courier, Derpy, flying around in swerves in the general direction of Fluttershy's house, carrying a box on her back. She looked towards Ponyville Town Square, seeing Twilight Sparkle and her assistant, Spike, at the fountain. It was barely visible but Spike had his arms crossed, Twilight was rambling on while she fiddled with the water, probably taking a sample or something along the lines. Rainbow looked towards the Carousal Boutique, seeing that Apple Bloom had left Sweet Apple Acres and stood outside the boutique with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, Rarity pacing back and forth letting out a frustrated shriek now and then. Rainbow stared for a few seconds as Rarity seemingly chastised the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Rainbow snorted at the thought of the Crusaders doing some outrageous thing.

She stopped staring and thought. She spent the last week being something she wasn't: an Earth Pony. When one event made her realize that she doesn't have the traits of an Earth Pony, all that confidence and excitement crumbled. She didn't want to admit it, but she was jealous. Full on jealous. Jealous of Earth Ponies. Jealous of her friend. Her best friend.

Rainbow let out a long sigh as she stared down, letting her eyes stare directly down at the town below. She spotted one thing that stood out against the mess of colours: An erratic, bouncing pink pony being followed by a barely visible small blob of green. Rainbow followed as the two blobs zig-zagged through Ponyville towards Sugar Cube Corner. Rainbow let out another sigh, and allowed herself to roll off the cloud directly below.

She didn't bother standing up and rolled off the cloud. Rainbow began to let herself fall nose first akin to a bomb. Pinkie looked up and gasped, but just before Rainbow slammed into the ground, her wings extended outwards and she slowed down. She allowed her legs to swing from under her, nearly kicking Pinkie in the face. She allowed her legs to dangle back under her, and touched down gently, setting all four hooves on the ground. Pinkie saw Rainbow's expression, and her typical smiley attitude faltered for a second before she pepped up right away.

"Hiya Rainbow Dash! What'cha do~oin?" Pinkie asked in her typical Pinkie Pie attitude.

Gummy walked up behind Pinkie and latched onto her tail. Rainbow almost chuckled; Gummy just mindlessly followed along through Pinkie's antics._ Heh, owners really are like their pets._

"I, uh, just came back from Sweet Apple Acres. Raced Applejack. Left in a fit of-" She paused, Pinkie loosing her wide smile and simply went for a smaller smile. "Sadness."

Pinkie let out a loud gasp, her pupils shrinking. She stayed frozen like that, no sound leaving her mouth as she processed what was just said.

"Dashie? Race? **Sad**!?" Pinkie said, leaning closer to Rainbow's muzzle with her own on each word.

Rainbow averted her eyes, looking to the side as she let out a long sigh. "Yeah. Sad." She looked up as Pinkie stopped staring at Rainbow, her eyes darting back and forth as her face contorted into the serious Pinkie face. Rainbow let out one last sight. "Wanna go to Sugar Cube Corner so we can talk about it?"

Pinkie looked up at Rainbow, her train of 'thought' stopping. She nodded and a smile crept up on her face. "Okie doki loki! Laughter was the best medicine as they say, and as Pinkie Pie says, there was no place for laughter like Sugar Cube Corner!" she said as her trademark Pinkie Pie grin showed itself.

This brought a smile to Rainbow's face as she flew into the air, hovering after Pinkie who proceeded to turn and start bouncing towards Sugar Cube Corner.

[*][*][*]

"Alright. Dashie, why's your smile all upside down?" Pinkie said, smiling and twisting her head upside down.

Rainbow pondered the words she could use before sighing once more.

"Applejack and I are friends. That should be known by now, but we compete all the time," Rainbow started, pausing to make sure Pinkie was listening. Pinkie nodded. "So anyways, lately, Applejack and I have been doing some things together. Competing and such. Today, we decided to finish bucking early so we could compete again. We haven't in a while since we've been busy with competition preparation. We wound up racing, ending in a draw. All good. Then we played horseshoes, and I lost. Again, all good. Then we went for a swim-" Rainbow paused, pondering her words. "We would up racing again, but when I lost this time, I just, I kind of lost it."

"So you lost? Dashie, I don't mean to be a meanie rude pants, but are you a sore loser?" Pinkie asked, unsure of how to word it.

Rainbow thought for a second, completely unsure of whether Pinkie spoke the truth. _Am I jealous of Earth Ponies, or am I just a sore loser? Am I whining because my pride is hurt?_ she thought and looked over at Pinkie who still had her serious face on.

"I'm really not sure. I don't know if I'm a sore loser even if I did lose something that wasn't a competition-" she paused again, looking back down at her forehooves. "We were supposed to just have a nice, friendly swim at the lake near Sweet Apple Acres after we played Horseshoes and ran through the orchards. After a bit of messing around, Applejack splashed me and began swimming towards the middle of the lake. I decided to chase after and before you knew it, we began to race. I was lagging behind, so I started paddling faster. I began to catch up and I even overtook Applejack, but I got tired. My wings were beginning to hinder me in my exhaustion, and Applejack overtook me. After all this, I realized-" she paused, attempting to hold back a few sobs.

Pinkie simply listened sympathetically. She placed a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder.

"I've acted like an Earth Pony this past week. I saw things from Applejack's, and your perspective. What it was like to work an honest day's hard work, to see things that you or Applejack would have to walk far to see such as the view of Ponyville from Ponyville Cliffs. After this race, I realized that, yeah, I'm not an Earth Pony, and I never will be. I can never be Applejack's equal. Am I a sore loser or am I truly jealous of Earth Ponies?" she looked over at Pinkie Pie, allowing a few tears to drop. "Am I jealous of my friend, Applejack?"

Pinkie said nothing for a second, allowing a brief silence to befall the two ponies. Pinkie leaned forward, wrapping her forelegs around Rainbow's neck in a hug. Pinkie patted, rubbing Rainbow's mane. Rainbow merely leaned her head against Pinkie's neck, letting a few sobs escape.

"Jeez, I've been a mushy pile of sob this week," Rainbow said, lazily wrapping her forelegs around Pinkie.

"It's alright, Dashie. I won't tell anypony. I Pinkie-promise." Pinkie released Rainbow from the hug, Rainbow doing the same.

"Thanks, Pinks," Rainbow said, rubbing her eyes. She looked around, letting her eyes wander as she waited to see if Pinkie had anything else she was going to add.

Pinkie did. "There are times I wish I was a Pegasus," she started, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. Rainbow looked over at Pinkie. "Yes, a Pegasus Pony. Maybe if I was a Pegasus, I could create Sonic Rainbooms and create rainbows so everybody I know could smile. Maybe if I was, I could have become friends with you and Gilda. I could have been totally awesome and you and Fluttershy and I could have went to Flight School together. I just want to be able to make my friends smile. With wings, I could get to places faster, help plan parties." She sighed, leaning against her pillows as Gummy crawled out and onto Pinkie's tummy. "Sometimes, I don't like being an Earth Pony. Maybe I could have smiled from day one instead of stayed on that no-smiles Rock Farm. I would have had different parents and a different childhood but-" she paused. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't born an Earth Pony, would I?" Pinkie said.

Rainbow's eyes widened. She looked at Pinkie who obviously hasn't met the same revelation as Rainbow. She let out a chuckle. Pinkie looked over at Rainbow, a smile growing on her face as Rainbow laughed.

"Pinkie, thanks for the talk. Sorry, but I have to go tell another Earth Pony the situation," Rainbow said, rolling off of Pinkie's bed.

Pinkie let out a small giggle. "Heehee, okie doki loki, Dashie! I'm glad this talk made you feel better even if I have no idea when or how the conversation went right," she said, indulging herself in her own confusion.

Rainbow laughed. "Don't worry about it Pinkie, just remember you helped me." She trotted over to Pinkie's balcony, opening the doors.

Pinkie rolled off of her bed, giving Rainbow a smile. "Alrighty, Dashie! I'll see you later!" Pinkie said.

Rainbow waved. "See ya, Pinkie." She walked onto the balcony, closing the doors before taking off towards Sweet Apple Acres.

[*][*][*]

Applejack lay on her bed, resting a bit before dinner. She was worried about her friend; pride was everything to that pony, but Rainbow did know when to put it away in regards to the situation. Applejack studied the dust floating around in her room, the window wide open letting the stiff breeze of the evening give her room a bit of a more natural scent. A few hoofsteps were heard, big and clunky. The door to Applejack's room swung open and Applejack tilted her head to view the entering pony.

"Dinner's ready in five," Big Macintosh peered his head just passed the door, well enough to see Applejack.

"Thank ya, big brother," Applejack said.

Big Macintosh backed out, closing the door and Applejack heard his hoofsteps as he trotted back downstairs. Applejack turned her head, staring back up at the ceiling. She began to think once more. More hoofsteps outside her door. Not clunky like Big Mac. The door swung open and Applejack expected Apple Bloom. Instead, Rainbow stepped through, and looked over at Applejack. She immediately sat up in bed and smiled. Rainbow looked at Applejack for a second before smiling herself.

"Ah take it ya feel better?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow nodded. "Yeah, much better. I moped for a bit but then I saw Pinkie, she asked me a question, and then I flew here," she said.

"So?" Applejack asked, turning to let her backlegs dangle off of the edge of her bed.

Rainbow walked to Applejack's bed, sitting next to the golden mare.

"Applejack, sorry for leaving you back there," Rainbow said.

Applejack shook her head. "Nuh uh, no need t' apologize, Rainbow. Ah completely understand." She leaned back on her bed. "Sometime, we all jus' need t' stop an think some thing's over, alone. Ah'm not one fer goin' it alone but sometimes, it's what we all need."

Rainbow shook her head this time. "Loyalty was being there for your friends when you need it, and when I needed a friend to be there for me, I decided to go alone. I still wound up going to Pinkie because, yeah. I needed somepony to talk to, but that somepony should have been you, Applejack."

Applejack thought for a second before nodding. "A'ight, ah can understan' that," she said, placing her forehooves behind her head and crossing her hindlegs.

Rainbow hopped up from the bed and walked to the centre of the room and smiled.

"Spike, take a letter," Rainbow said.

There was no response as Applejack looked around awkwardly, Rainbow's still expecting a response.

"Uh, sugar cube, Spike ain't here."

Rainbow turned towards Applejack and thought for a second. She facehoofed. "Heh, oh yeah." She turned towards the door and let silence overtake the atmosphere for a second. "Applejack, take a letter."

Applejack cocked her head, smirking with a raised eyebrow. "What was that?" she asked.

Rainbow sighed. "C'mon, it's like a rule. Somepony else has to write this while one speaks," she said, turning to look at Applejack with a sheepish grin.

Applejack snorted before letting a natural chuckle escape. "Alright, fine. Ya win." she stood up and walked over to her desk, grabbing line paper and some ink and a quill, setting a blank sheet down and dipped the quills' tip into the ink.

"_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today, I learned something extremely valuable about friendship. Life has many freedoms, and friendship is one of those freedoms. Freedom isn't something that you have to earn, but it takes time to nurture. Everypony has their own views and limitations, and I've come to a realization. Freedom is being able to look at yourself, and look at your limitations and being able to live with it. Jealousy is something everypony has, but it takes an understanding of freedom, the understanding of your limitations to live with your jealousy. I'm a Pegasus, not an Earth Pony. My physical ability is less than Applejack's, an all-natural Earth Pony, and I'm fine with that. Don't be envious when you could be supportive._

_Your faithful future Wonderbolt, Rainbow Dash._"

Applejack finished writing, not writing as well as Spike but enough to read the letter. Applejack wiped the tip of the quill off on a napkin, closed the inkwell, and placed both ink and quill away.

"Alright, send it," Rainbow said, not staring in Applejack's direction at all.

Applejack stared, letting a bit of silence overtake the atmosphere once more. Her pupils grew smaller as she looked at the room, Rainbow still in that position, hardly moving. Applejack rolled up the letter, brought it to her mouth, and blew on it, loud enough that it could be heard.

"Alright!" Rainbow exclaimed, pumping a hoof into the air.

Applejack set the letter down on her nightstand, still watching as Rainbow stretched.

"So yer no longer, uh-" Applejack fiddled, pausing to find the right word.

Rainbow nudged Applejack in the side. "No, no. I'm not jealous anymore. If I wasn't born the way I was, many things would be much different and I'm glad with what I have. I have a good job, I have good friends and I have the best friend a pony could ask for," Rainbow looked at Applejack, smiling while placing a hoof on Applejack's left shoulder.

Applejack smiled. "Thank ya kindly, Rainbow. Yer a great friend t' have too. Ah mean, all circle of friends need one hothead," Applejack chuckled at her joke.

Rainbow rolled her eyes, smiling as she gave Applejack a minor shrug. "Oh hush you. You're the stubborn one," she said, chuckling.

"Ah 'spose," Applejack said, looking down at her hooves while she gave the ground a weak kick, looking over at Rainow. "So, what say we go eat?"

Rainbow nodded. "Sounds good. I re~ally enjoy the awesome food here," Rainbow said as the two mares exited Applejack's room, closing the door.

Approaching the top of the stairs, Rainbow looked over at Applejack. "It's going to be a tough game, won't it?" Rainbow asked, with a nervous but happy smile. "The Market Harvest, I mean?"

Applejack wanted to say no, but she knew all too well. She didn't want to say yes, so she decided to word it in a fancy way.

"Don't think ya can handle it?" Applejack said with a devious smile.

Rainbow snorted. "I may not have as much endurance and stamina as you Earth Ponies, but your advertisement campaign would fall apart worse than Winter Wrap Up without Twi," she retorted.

Applejack chuckled, and thought, looking at the wall before looking back at Rainbow.

"Care to make a bet on that?"

Rainbow smiled.

"I win, and I give you my trust," Rainbow grinned.

"Ah win an ya give me free VIP tickets to yer shows when ya become a Wonderbolt," Applejack replied.

Both ponies raised a hoof, spat into it, and slapped them together; spit-shake.

"It's on, Applejack."

_**Author's Notes:** The Apple Spectrum Rewrites are done... for now. Chapter 3 should be the last chapter requiring rewrites. If you spot errors or continuity errors, please notify me without hesitation. The Apple Spectrum will be updated August 20th-September 10th._


	6. Side Chapter 1: Tending to the Griffon

_**Side**__**-**__**Chapter**__**: **__**Tending **__**to **__**the **__**Griffon**_

One week after the swim at the lake, Rainbow and Applejack are busy at work bucking apples. Above Ponyville, many Pegasi were placing grey storm clouds that rumbled as they built up. Rainbow denied the break Applejack gave her in favour of working. Before she could buck, a crash sounded behind Applejack, prompting her to stop.

"Consarn it, Rainbow. Why can't y'all jus' buck like a normal pony fer a change?" she exclaimed, turning around.

"Too slow. Storm coming. Silence your face, my little pony," Rainbow spat out in a hurry.

While she sighed, Applejack trotted towards the source of the crash, off the main path. Upon reaching the site, she spotted a tree had been tilted over, its apples falling off of the shuddering tree, and behind it, lay a groaning pegasus pony. Applejack chuckled, shaking her head.

"Applejack, the tree attacked me. Otherwise I would have knocked the apples off with ease," Rainbow said, stumbling to her feet.

Applejack continued chuckling, refraining from eye contact with Rainbow. "Ah 'spose that th' tree also knocked i'self over, ah presume?" she said, her voice subtly cracking.

Rainbow shook herself, still dazed from the crash, and stopped to look at the tree. Rainbow sighed, resisting the urge to take off. She spat at the ground and kicked dirt over it, anything to postpone the inevitable chewing out.

"Y'know, ah think y'all should jus' leave fer the day." Applejack said with a drawn out sigh, rubbing her forehead with a hoof.

Rainbow winced and her face turned into a scowl. "What, don't think I can handle this? It's only one crash." she walked slowly towards Applejack.

The Earth Pony turned her head up to glare at Rainbow. She sighed once more and placed a hoof on Rainbow's scruff to prevent her from walking forward.

"No, ah jus' don' think it's very safe fer th' likes of ya right now," Applejack said, gritting her teeth.

Rainbow shook off Applejack's hoof and stepped back. "The trees aren't gonna do anything." She fluttered her wings, preparing to take off for some more sky-bucking.

Applejack bit Rainbow's tail as she took off, halting the Pegasus. "Ya jus' said th' trees attacked ya." Rainbow flinched and gave a sheepish grin, mumbling a few words. "An' that's not what Ah meant. Ya won't be safe from me 'cause I'm tryin' my darndest t' not buck ya t' th' moon fer damagin' **mah****tree**."

Rainbow froze up, looking to her friends face to see Applejack's eye twitching. Rainbow took a few steps back slowly, all while Applejack merely let loose a few ominous chuckles.

"Uh, hey, is that cloud calling my name!? Gotta go!" Rainbow shot off from the ground, zipping up over the trees before flying towards Ponyville Town Hall.

[*][*][*]

Setting on her goggles, Rainbow soared through the skies towards Town Hall to recheck the cloud plan for that night before actually getting to work. Down below, several ponies pruned several loose branches off trees.

She slowed down, descending at a calm pace. She landed directly on the ground in front of Town Hall and trotted through the doors, wasting no time. Upon entering, she ran into the most unlikely thing possible.

"'sup, flip-flop?"

Rainbow stared with an odd glance at the sight before her; Mayor Mare with a distraught look on her face, shaking hooves, or her hoof with the claw, of Rainbow's long-time griffon friend who bore an annoyed face.

"Gilda. Hi. Hello. What's up? How are you? Why? What is this, I don't even," Rainbow blurted out towards Gilda.

The Mayor's hoof was released from Gilda's claw, both looking equally disgusted at what must have occurred prior to Rainbow's entrance.

"Nothing. Just striking a deal with some lame o' ponies." Gilda's attitude didn't seem to change from when they last saw each other. Rainbow glared at the griffon. "Ponyville needed extra help with their storm and I figured why not, I could use a couple extra bits. Don't expect me to care about my job, though." Gilda walked towards Rainbow as if to shove her, instead passing by to exit.

"Still queen lame-o, Dashie?" Gilda asked, stopping by the door.

"Still rude, brush-off?" Rainbow replied with an angered face only visible to the Mayor.

Gilda stared at Rainbow from behind, snorting. She shook her head and stepped out.

"Figures." Gilda took off into the skies after.

Rainbow growled before scoffing and turning her attention to the Mayor.

"Why did you ask for her help? I mean, I'm not mad, it's just that she doesn't exactly get along with most ponies," Rainbow asked as she trotted over to a nearby room.

The Mayor sighed. "I apologize, I really should have talked with you, but even I know when we need an extra set of hooves on the job. Several pegasi quit after that tornado, so we're shorthooved. Gilda promises that she can help in return for payment," the Mayor said, walking over to a desk in the more office-like area of Town Hall.

Opening a filing cabinet, Rainbow fumbled around for the Forecasts of the Week to find that the Weather Plans weren't present. She slammed the drawer and began to mess through the rest of the office to find that Forecast.

"Shorthooved will be the least of our worries, I totally forgot... err, I mean, I need to refresh my memory." Rainbow shouted out from the office while the Mayor began to record Gilda's assistance plus her eventual pay. "And I can't, find, that, blasted, Forecast!"

"Hmm, Gilda did look at it. Maybe she left it out here." the Mayor replied, writing something down.

Rainbow shot out of the office and began to trot around the more open part of Town Hall in her search for the Weather Forecast. Observing the room did nothing so Rainbow floated up to the upper level to search around. In a nearby corner lay a crumpled paper, that when Rainbow opened up, had the Weather Forecast. Rainbow sighed before taking the paper into her mouth before flying to ground level.

"It was upstairs. Crumpled up." Rainbow let out a sigh as the paper floated down to the ground.

"Well, that griffon was making a lot of trouble, knocking chairs over, but we need her help," the Mayor said, finalizing the record before folding it up and slipping it into an envelope.

Rainbow studied the Forecast, which called for a 24 hour light storm starting from 3 pm the next day. She attempted to fold the paper up properly, but wound up crumpling the paper more than before. She sighed, roughly folding it and walked into the office to set it into the Forecasts Drawer.

"Rainbow, if you see Gilda, could you give this to her? It contains her record if she ever needs to'explain' where she got the money from," the Mayor said, holding it out.

Rainbow reluctantly nodded, trotting forward and taking the envelope out of her hoof. Finding nowhere else to put it, she sighed and decided to pin it against the back of her head with her goggle straps during.

"Leaving to prep the Weather Team. And tell them that Gilda is helping." Rainbow said, trying to hide her emotion as the Mayor nodded.

[*][*][*]

Rainbow sat on her front porch after scanning the skies for Gilda. Eventually, she plopped down on her cloud lawn and sighed. A few minutes passed before she found herself dozing off, and she didn't fight it. It didn't last long as thunder sounded above her, snapping her fully awake. She looked up to see Gilda, smirking with a cloud. Rainbow frowned at Gilda due to her leave at Town Hall, but found herself smiling.

"Fine, you got me there but don't think this changes anything," Rainbow said. She soon lost her smile, Gilda doing the same. "I remember how you acted last time you came to Ponyville, Gilda."

Gilda sighed. "Hey, I've totally changed, Rainbow. I don't think ponies are lame-o's," she said in a dull tone.

Rainbow nodded. "Good. Then that means yo-"

"Just you."

Rainbow looked at Gilda with surprise, wondering if this was another one of Gilda's mean-spirited jokes. She continued staring, not seeing a change in Gilda's expression.

"Lame-o flip-flop, why couldn't you have stayed cool?" Gilda exclaimed, gritting her teeth. Rainbow merely looked, slowly losing her anger and annoyance at the griffon.

"We were friends first. Why did you choose them over me? Are you stupid or something? Or was I that expendable!?" Gilda shouted, ripping the cloud in her claws apart.

Rainbow had completely lost her anger and annoyance, instead replaced by guilt and regret. She bit her bottom lip as Gilda shook as if holding back a violent urge.

"I spent all the time possible with you when you first came here, I rejected my other friends because I knew you weren't staying, and when the one time came where you came across a situation that you didn't like, where I was the cause, you lost it." Rainbow paused as Gilda zipped forward toward her, inches away from her face.

"Says the one who chose to humiliate me in front of everypony," the griffon shot back, her voice betraying her words.

"They weren't all meant for you. You just happened to get in the wa-"

Gilda gave Rainbow a shove back, coming off as a bit of a surprise to the Rainbow pegasus. Gilda had never gotten this physical towards anybody else, even if it was just a shove.

"I heard this story a hundred times, Dash. I don't care about that," Gilda growled at Rainbow up close, the pegasus not backing down or replying.

"Whatever, hurry up, flip-flop. We've got work to do." Gilda spun around and quickly took off in the general direction of clouds heading for Ponyville.

Rainbow flew towards the area just outside of Ponyville, where most clouds were bunched up. Already, she could see Gilda zipping around, shoving several pegasi away as she grabbed clouds. Rainbow shook her head, trying to shut out the guilt. The next hour continued like this, the pegasi and Gilda continuing their job of spreading out the rain clouds in equal distribution.

Rainbow waited until the first wave of cloud bunches were taken care of, and floated towards Gilda. The cloud was just large enough to support the two of them, and Rainbow floated over, setting herself down next to the griffon who sat with a leg sprawled out, knee raised and her left arm resting on the knee.

"Thanks for your assistance." Rainbow stated, looking towards the stormy skies.

"Whatever, loser," Gilda retorted.

"Do you wanna race before we work again? I mean, not often somebody can race me in the air," Rainbow thought back to her race with Fluttershy; she definitely had potential to match her, but not right now.

Silence overtook the two, almost driving Rainbow to insanity. This always was the worst part of a conversation; the silence following a question.

"Last one to your cloud home to here wins," Gilda said, shoving herself up to her talons.

Rainbow smirked. She shot up right after Gilda. "You're on! Loser has to do one extreme dare!" Rainbow fluttered her wings and placed herself in a ready-to-take-off position.

"Yeah s-GO!" Gilda took off before Rainbow could fully prepare herself.

Rainbow gasped in surprise before arching her brow and taking off in a fit of determination to catch up to the griffon. She grit her teeth and picked up her pace, going at her fastest speed. She caught up to Gilda quickly and zipped passed her. She crashed onto her doormat, bouncing off of the door and rolling back towards the cloudy porch, Gilda touching down seconds after that. Rainbow stared off at Gilda with giddiness but that died after Gilda's face displayed nothing but anger.

"Grr, darn it! I can't even beat you at a simple, stupid race, let alone this supposed 'friendship' crap." Gilda kept shaking her head, slashing away at the cloud she stood on.

"Darn it, why couldn't I have been a pony? Then I could have been cool enough for your books and then y'know what? We could have been the coolest pegasi ever!" Gilda shouted, Rainbow staring in confusion. "It's because here I am in Pony country as a Griffon. I'm the black sheep and I understand that. It's why I became cool, so being the black sheep was awesome. Then you came along and were the only one to come close to my coolness!" Gilda ranted on while Rainbow looked down, her mind deep in thought.

"And now, I can't even beat you in a race because I'm not a stupid pegasus. Lost my coolest, only friend to a buncha lame-o ponies and-"

"BAH HA HA HA!" Rainbow burst out laughing, rolling on the cloud behind Gilda.

The griffon spun around with furrowed eyes. Her face contorted into one of anger, gritting her teeth and her brow arching as far as they would. She stomped to Rainbow, who still continued rolling around. Gilda grabbed Rainbow by the shoulders and lifted her up, the cyan pegasus laughing away even as Gilda picked her up.

"You'll be laughing a lot harder when I bust your teeth in, Dashie!" Gilda shouted right into the mare's face.

Rainbow attempted to stop laughing, hiccoughing as she wiped her eyes of tears. Rainbow let out a few more chuckles, attempting to breathe normally again.

"S-sorry G, it's just that I suffered from this just last week," Rainbow said/

Gilda stared at Rainbow and dropped her onto her cloud. Rainbow fell down on her rump and merely leaned back onto her elbows.

"What're you talking about? Suffering from being a griffon?" Gilda growled, clenching her claws.

"No, I mean, I raced a friend of mine, who is an Earth Pony, and I got real mad because I couldn't beat her in a race due to her higher endurance and stamina." Rainbow rolled onto her hooves, stumbling to her feet as a few laughs threatened to escape once more.

Gilda cocked her head, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, so? What about losing your friends or rather, your only friend?" Gilda demanded again.

Rainbow cleared her throat. "That's happened before, believe it or not." She remembered back to when Discord returned to Equestria. "My friends abandoned me, and I did the same. I felt horrible, but I also had to choose between my friends and Cloudsdale... which turned out to be an illusion, but I still lost them, even for a bit. It was the worst feeling ever and to be honest-" she turned to Gilda. "When you left, I was devastated. I mean, yeah, you were mean to my friends and I told you to basically leave and find cooler friends, but when you left, kinda felt like a part of me was taken too."

Rainbow stepped forward as Gilda fell back down onto her behind on the cloud, shaking her head. "You were my best friend from Junior Speedsters Flight Camp. Maybe you aren't my best friend anymore, maybe that has changed, and maybe you're still peeved at me from tossing you away so easily, but you're still the most awesome griffon I know... and as far as I know, you still can pull a good prank. You just need to learn how to take it when one is done on you." Rainbow trotted over and sat next to the griffon.

"Darn it, Rainbow Dash, you're acting really uncool right now, just like-" she paused, thinking about it. "Like me. I'm not cool. I overreacted and got angry over some stupid pranks." Gilda couldn't stop as the floodgates broke and she buried her face into her arms.

Rainbow couldn't help but lift a wing up and wrap it around the griffon's shoulders, shuffling closer to completely wrap around her. Gilda merely hid her sobs well, hiccoughing every few seconds.

"I'm sorry, or something. I'm just not cool enough to hang out with the Best Young Flier of Equestria," Gilda said as her sobs died down.

Rainbow gave Gilda a rather hard nudge in the shoulder, smiling at the griffon as she turned to look at Rainbow.

"Hey, anybody who says that is not cool enough to be a griffon. Pony up... err, griffon up and get your act together, otherwise Captain Dash will have to dish out the punishment in place of the Junior Speedsters Captains. On your feet, Junior Speedster!" Rainbow said in her usual, captain tone.

Gilda snorted and quickly rubbed her eyes dry. "Whatever. You're still a flip-flop," Gilda shot up, stretching her back out.

Rainbow followed suit, standing up next to her friend who seemingly fixed her attitude. Gilda gave Rainbow a rather hard shove into her cloudy ground, Rainbow merely falling over and rolling on the soft substance. Gilda and Rainbow both let out a series of laughter. While distracted, Gilda felt herself be tackled as she hit the cloudy ground, Rainbow on top. The two proceeded to wrestle around on the cloudy home in an attempt to pin the other down... and not the usual wrestling. They kept up their same rough and tough attitude as they grunted and picked and tossed each other around, leaping through the air in body slams. After a few minutes, both were exhausted from the horseplay and eventually blue-skied each other, panting after their wrestling match.

"Heh, that was, almost as fun as fighting the entire Senior Speedsters our second day of camp," Gilda spoke out.

Rainbow chuckled at the memory. "Yeah. Hoops and Dumb-bell got caught in it like a bunch of dumb-bells." Both friends laughed.

"And then Captain Lightwing started chasing us," Gilda spoke out.

"We tricked him and he flew through a cloud pillar. It was too hard and he was stuck for hours," Rainbow replied.

"Remember when the Wonderbolts came to give a presentation on stunts?"

"Oh yeah, I remember when we all tried to do their simplest stunts. Only you and I came close."

"Yeah, we totally destroyed the bleachers after we spun out of control."

"That totally ruined my mane, cutting some of it off. Hah, I looked like a boy for months."

"And all the so-called 'real boys' called you 'Rainbow Dy-"

"SO THEN WE GOT CHASTISED!"

"Haha, c'mon, they're just words, Rainbow."

Gilda gave Rainbow a light nudge on the shoulder before rolling over and pushing herself onto all fours while Rainbow followed suit.

"Thanks again for your help with the weather today. The Mayor has a letter for you," Rainbow said. "One sec, it's in my house."

Running into her house, she stepped in, immediately forgetting where it was. She looked on the table, her room, then the kitchen before finding it under Tank. Finally, she stepped outside.

"Took you ten years. What, did you stop to take a nap?" Gilda chortled.

Rainbow chuckled before touching down. "Now now G, you took off before we finished." Rainbow shuffled across the clouds, loving the sensation of her hooves scraping against the cloudy surface.

"Anyways, Gilda, why don't you live in my house while I'm gone?" Rainbow quickly spat out.

Gilda stared at Rainbow with confusion. "Why? You not living here?"

"No, I'm currently at Sweet Apple Acres helping my friend during a competition. I have to constantly come up here and check on Tank. As much as I love the little guy, it is kinda tedious, and it really would be nice to have somepony house sit for me. You don't even have to pay rent to me. That way you're close by and we can not have that awkward 'Spending all my time with you because you're leaving soon' event like last time." Rainbow paused while Gilda thought it over. "Speaking of which, I really think you should talk to Pinkie Pie. You did accuse her of a lot."

Gilda looked at Rainbow as if the pegasus was insane. She shook her head.

"Uh uh. No. No way, I can't. She totally hates me." Gilda drooped her head.

Rainbow smirked before setting her hoof on Gilda's shoulder.

"C'mon, G, Pinkie isn't like that. Also: you lost, I dare you to talk to Pinkie Pie," Rainbow said with brimming confidence.

Gilda's eyes widened before she grunted, kicking more cloud up. Rainbow released her hoof and chuckled as Gilda cursed herself for losing.

"Fine, fine. I'll do that right now just to get it over with." Gilda walked to the edge of the platform and extended her wings. Rainbow cocked her head to the side. "Just tell me if the door's unlocked. You can go do your thing with your friend." Gilda asked as she bent over and prepared to dive to the ground.

Rainbow nodded her head and paused. She then slapped her forehead and let out a sigh.

"G, I'm actually going to be gone the next two days after tomorrow. I'm going to Trotonto for some stuff," Rainbow said.

Gilda turned her head in shock. "So this entire bonding thingy we just did set us up for something that has to wait three days. Perfect, Rainbow. Just amazing." Gilda grunted and dived off.

"See you in a few days, Gilda," Rainbow said as the griffon dived through the clouds.

Rainbow sniffed, taking in a big breath before letting out a long exhale. She looked off towards Sweet Apple Acres and decided to get the show on the road. She jumped off of her front lawn and fell to the edge of the mass of storm clouds ready to unleash rain upon Ponyville. She spun in the air and bucked one cloud and then they thundered simultaneously, like dominoes. The rest of the clouds felt the impact through their lighter masses and began to slowly spout rain as it picked up turning into a regular storm. Satisfied, Rainbow zipped off to Sweet Apple Acres.

[*][*][*]

"Ah wonder if'n Rainbow's ever gon' be a Wonderbolt?" Applebloom asked, leaning on a table as she stared out the window watching the storm start up.

"Now now, Applebloom, y'all know that she will. At least she shoul' be, ah'm gonna win m'self free tickets t' her shows, and ah can't very well do that if she ain't no Wonderbolt," Applejack said, walking over to Applebloom, peering out the window.

Both ponies examined the skies for any sign of the cyan pegasus. After a few seconds of scanning, a little multi-coloured blip shot out from above the hills of trees. Applejack smiled as she walked over to the door. She opened it up just in time for Rainbow to slow down from her high speed and land on the ground. She looked up to see her stetson-clad friend waiting with a smile on her face.

"Uh, hi, Applejack. Beautiful weather we're having," Rainbow chuckled.

Chuckling, Applejack backed into the house. "Don' you go spoutin' that 'chatter' nonsense, Rainbow. Ah know ya too well t' believe y'all will seriously mean that," she said as Rainbow shook herself off of the little rain she got on her before stepping in and closing the door.

"So, why're you all waiting here for me and stuff?" Rainbow asked, waving to Applebloom who hopped down from her chair and rushed over to Rainbow.

"Well, two bits of news t' start, RD. One: ah've allowed Applebloom t' help an she'll be comin' with us t'morrow," Applejack said.

Rainbow smiled and looked down at the glowing filly. "Isn't it great? Ah kin fin'ally help m' family with them apple stuff!" Applebloom shouted with glee as she bounced around the two mares.

"Hehe, good for you, Bloom." Rainbow looked at Applejack. "I actually have some news too." Rainbow paused to allow an interjection.

"Well shoot, what's it? Ah can say m' second tidbit after y'all." Applejack walked towards the stairs, but not before talking to Applebloom. "Applebloom, ah'll be upstairs fer a bit. Tell Big Macintosh what ah told ya," she shouted.

"Will do!" Applebloom enthusiastically replied to Applejack before zooming into the kitchen.

Rainbow noticed how Big Mac always seemed to be in the kitchen lately, but thought nothing of it and followed Applejack up the stairs.

"I met Gilda and she's staying at my house for now," Rainbow said.

Applejack stopped when she reached the top of the stairs and looked at Rainbow with concerned. "Come again?"

Rainbow trotted passed Applejack and headed to Applejack's room. "I ran into Gilda. We talked and, to be honest, she's sorry for what she did. Told me some things, I told her what I learned recently because it turns out, she's sad that she was a griffon!" Rainbow said, pushing open Applejack's door.

Applejack walked after Rainbow, entering and plopping herself down on her bed. "Ya don't say...?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it. Said that because she's a griffon that I pushed her away for my pony friends. I decided to have none of that and so I proceeded to give Gilda my best Captain's lecture, most of which was done in my normal voice," Rainbow snorted before flopping down on her rollaway bed.

"Heh, well Ah'm glad y'all reconciled things with yer ol' buddy, but why is she stayin' at yer place?" Applejack asked, laying down on her bed.

Rainbow nuzzled her pillow. "I'd rather not say, but she is house sitting while I'm, y'know, not there. Would help to have somepony there on a daily basis for extended amounts of time, why not somepony or somegriffon I know." Rainbow rolled back in her bed, looking at the ceiling. "Now, what's that second tidbit of news?"

Applejack sighed, smiling as she stared at the ceiling.

"When we arrive in Trotonto next, Ah was thinkin', why not go and have that dinner at th' restaurant we couldn't last time? Th' Rainforest Cafe. Ah'll tell ya th' news there." Applejack exhaled while Rainbow let out a grunt.

"Now I'll never go to sleep. Thanks for the tease, 'jack." Rainbow tossed her blanket into the air and kicking at the airborne fabric.

Applejack laughed as Rainbow finally let loose a chuckle , allowing the blanket to fall on her body. She stretched out in the bed and yawned.

"Going t' sleep a lil' early there, Rainbow?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow thought and nodded. "Yeah, I actually feel a little tired. I'm still not used to my odd hours here on the farm. I think I'll 'nap' until dinner." Rainbow got comfy in the bed and almost immediately felt herself going to sleep.

"Wake me when dinner is done, please," Rainbow asked before she started snoring.

Applejack chuckled. "Sure, sugarcube." she rolled off of her bed and walked over to Rainbow who lay sprawled out in a position that made her so open to various forms of light-hearted attack. "Nah."

"Y'all really look defenceless, sugarcube." she said before she walked off out the room, closing the door as quietly as possible.


	7. 3:1: The Narcissist

_**Chapter 3: Winning the Rainbow**_

_**3:1: The Narcissist**_

The scent of farmer's produce dominated the airs of Trotonto as the Market Harvest was in the final stages of preparation. Only two days left dictated final preparations, and unlike previous years, Sweet Apple Acres would be ready in time. The bulk of the team, consisting of Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Big Macintosh, Spike, and Rarity had settled into the Sweet Apple Acre on the lot. Mid-day, sun beating down relentlessly, and exhausted for numerous reason, they looked over the acre of land they had, nodding.

"A'ight, Big Macintosh 'n Ah are goin' t' be runnin' thru th' acres with Rainbow alternatin' between flyin' an' runnin'," Applejack commanded. Rainbow saluted in response, keeping a stern look on. "Her job requires her t' be runin' an' flyin' 'round the place so she has t' get used t' it. She'll be goin' opposite of us as to spur quick reaction an' familiarity. Our objective is t' have Rainbow fly three carts of apples, bucked by yours truly, back to th' Market Harvest ground. Rarity'll be in check of quality control while Spike'll be cookin' t'day's lunch."

"Yes'm!" Spike exclaimed, saluting next to Rainbow.

"A'ight, more than jus' th' Sweet Apple Acres squad'll be in th' Sweet Apple Acre. We'll have some judges and a few ponies t' comment on our performance. T' sway the judges, so it's best not t' get on their bad sides. If we work hard, we can ace th' part of th' Harvest," she nodded her head just as the group saluted. It was like they were her personal army; even her brother saluted. "Our real challenge is advertisin'. We'll be competin' against many others for billboard spots, places in magazines, an' even caterin' to various spectacles such as parties in Canterlot, hoedown's in Appleoosa, staff parties in Las Pegasus, an' so on. Th' best timin', th' best pictures, th' best tagline, and th' best model are all important."

Rainbow Dash smirked, feeling pride in her chest. She looked at the others excitedly, back and forth with bared teeth. She tapped excitedly on the ground, shuffling her hooves in the dirt, and fluttered her wings. She had a harness on, ready to pounce on command. Applejack looked at her, and their eyes locked. Rainbow anticipated what was next while Applejack merely smirked at her. The others shifted their gazes to Rainbow, and Applejack quickly moved forward as if to run into Rainbow. She flew into the air, startled.

"A'ight, we better start before Rainbow f'gets why she wants t' help," Applejack said.

Rainbow grit her teeth, dropping to the ground as Applejack looked at Big Macintosh, pointing a hoof into the orchards. She looked over to Rainbow and pointed to the main building.

"You'll be flyin' th' carts of apples to th' large doors, and you need t' direct it to th' kitchen with our label on it," Applejack said as she prepared to take off. She looked back to the orchards and exhaled. "Until you get a cart, you fly around to make sure the trees are prepped an' ready as well as movin' empty carts, barrels an' such into organized spots. They'll be blockin' our path, and we've got t' work 'round them. Rainbow, when y'all are not flyin' t' show off, ya will be movin' 'em, hence th' exercise."

"Hey, I won't show off! This is buisness!" Rainbow said defensively, stomping a hoof.

Chuckling, Applejack shook her head. "No, ya see, when ya drag a banner, ya want to employ those fancy move of yours t' catch ponies' attention."

Her ears perked up and wings twitching to fly, Rainbow grinned. She nodded and prepared to take off. As per the drills, she had to keep carts either organized near the front or near the trees for when they buck the apples. Purposefully scattered, the exercise was to last 30 minutes on the dot.

"A'ight y'all, ready t' run?" Applejack said.

The group nodded collectively, and Applejack quickly counted down. With the shout of 'GO,' they took off to their respective areas. Spike trailed Rarity to the Market Harvest building to await the first 'shipment.' Applejack and Big Macintosh took off to find select trees to buck. Rainbow Dash took off into the skies above the trees.

Looking down, she could spot many carts, crates and barrels laid out through the trees. Applejack and Big Macintosh had split up towards one half of the acre, and she bit her lip. She counted more cargo containers on Big Macintosh's side, but Applejack had them placed in much more inconvenient areas. She nodded and flew towards Applejack's position, swooping in low and zipping past Applejack just as she was about to come up to a large cart. Rainbow quickly landed, attached the cart to her harness, and took off into the skies towing the cart with her.

Refraining from flying to the front of their acre, she looked ahead to see a marked tree, obstructed by one too many barrels. She flew over before Applejack could run and threw two barrels onto the cart. She didn't wait a second longer and took off towards Big Macintosh's area.

Every few seconds, the stallion would have to swerve around crates and barrels. Rainbow quickly looked around the area, spotting several marked trees. She spotted the one Big Macintosh was most likely heading for and quickly swooped into the path. She loaded up several crates and barrels onto the cart until it was full. The marked tree had nothing under it, and she smirked. She removed the clips fro the cart from her harness, leaving the cart to the side of the path, and quickly moved several barrels under the marked tree before clipping the cart back to her harness and taking off. Just as she thought, Big Macintosh bucked the first tree with the apples falling into the barrels; perfect placement.

Rainbow flew over the trees with the cart in tow and landed in the small clearing in front of the orchard. She removed the clips from her harness and set the cart in the specified area. The cart placed, she grabbed several crates and barrels and set them into their stack.

She quickly returned towards the area Applejack was working in and moved crates onto carts and set barrels under the trees. She zipped through this batch and latched the carts onto each other before clipping the front cart to her harness. She took a deep breath, exhaled, and flew up into the sky, yanking four carts behind her. Applejack whistled as Rainbow flew up and over the trees towards the front, and continued working in her area.

Rainbow quickly touched down and repeated her process from before, taking off towards Big Macintosh's area. She spotted that Big Mac had done a lot of the work himself. Mentally cursing, she flew ahead and began setting up barrels under the trees while putting crates on carts again.

A whistle from Big Macintosh caught her attention, and she flew over to the source. He merely pointed at several carts in tow and Rainbow's jaw dropped. She quickly ran over and clipped the cart to her while Big Macintosh slipped out of the harness.

"Jeez, buddy, how did you fail last year?" Rainbow asked, flapping her wings in preparation of taking off.

Big Macintosh shrugged. "Guess Ah'm jus' too slow," he said before bucking another tree.

Rainbow gulped before lifting off, grunting as she lifted the heavy load into the sky. She reached an appropriate height, and took off towards the Market Harvest building. Five carts in tow, she panted heavily the entire flight.

_This is going to be common throughout the competition... better get used to this,_ Rainbow thought as she stumbled into the Market Harvest cargo area. She practically slammed into the ground herself ensuring that the carts didn't, and was approached by Rarity.

"Oh my, are you okay, Rainbow Dash?" she asked, undoing the clips with magic.

Rainbow groaned, stumbling to her feet. Shaking her head, she sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," she said, feeling her entire body tremble from the force of the landing.

Spike looked at the carts, sighing. "Well, we better start counting. This is one load of many," he said, dragging his shoulders.

"Mmm yes, we should," Rarity said, putting the cart's harness on her as she tugged the carts into the building.

Rainbow waved as they retreated into the shaded building before taking off into the skies. Back near Applejack's area, she approached the fence for the acre to buck a tree. Right there was a marked tree holding a sign on it. She spun around and bucked it.

"Heh, th' girl can really see far," she said, looking up as Rainbow slammed into the ground next to her.

She stepped away from the tree as the last apples fell, cautiously watching as Rainbow stumbled around before falling.

"uh, ya alrigh'?" she asked.

Rainbow grumbled, standing up while her legs trembled. She shook her head, groggily stared at Applejack with wall-eyes, then shook her head again to refocus.

"That load Big Macintosh gave me wrecked my ability to walk," Rainbow spat out.

Applejack snickered quickly as Rainbow glared. "Well, y'all better get used t' it. It's goin' t' be much worse when we're doin' this on a daily basis," she said, moving over to another tree.

"Might I suggest you focus less on your cider this time lest you wish to fail again," a chipper voice stated from behind.

Rainbow and Applejack turned to look outside of the acre, spotting Flim and Flam just outside with smug grins plastered onto their face. Rainbow's face contorted into an angered glare while Applejack kept a bemused expression.

"Flim, Flam, could ya-"

Rainbow cut her off, stomping her hoof onto the ground.

"Yo, Bozo and Buttstain, what're you doing here?" Rainbow demanded.

Applejack glanced at her before clearing her throat. "Flim, Flam, could ya stop annoyin' us? Rules state that ya have t' respect th' competition. Th' law states that disruptin' th' public is wrong, too," she said, keeping her icy glare on them.

"Disrupting? Why, we're only having a bout of witty banter! Smack talk between rivals. That is completely normal, no?" Flam asked, leaning his head in.

Rainbow swatted at him with a hoof just as he pulled back. She grit her teeth and snorted, turning away from them.

"Might wanna control your flag there, Apple. Assault is also against the law," Flim said as they slowly started walking.

Applejack exhaled coarsely, turning to Rainbow. "Don't mind 'em, they're jus' a coupl'a nincompoops," she said before walking over to the tree, tossing barrels of apples onto the cart.

"That's not the problem! They're arrogant jerks!" Rainbow said, huffing as she flutteredher wings.

"Well, we'll jus' hav' t' oust 'em outta th' competition. Them an' Fullbody," Applejack said, clipping the cart to Rainbow's harness.

Rainbow raised her head and opened her eyes more. She snorted, smirking as she shook her head.

"You're right, no point in getting rustled now when we can rustle them in the Harvest," she said, gently taking off.

Smiling, Applejack waved a hoof. "Exactly!"

[*][*][*]

Flim and Flam casually passed the other lots, whistling their trademark merrily. They caught several glances from others, yet payed no attention. The brothers spent the next several minutes walking with a cheery swing to their trot, singing a few lyrics to their cider song now and then. Eventually, they came up to the back of the Market Harvest grounds to a building with the label, 'FLIM FLAM FACTORIES' plastered on the front.

Entering the double doors, they walked through unlit hallways, hearing the gentle buzz of a light bulb. Drops of liquid in the distance echoed through the building, yet they remained unphased. Walking through a large metal door faced them with a large machine. It had many lights, tubes, switches and valves; it was very reminiscent of their cider vehicle. The room they were in was darkened with several areas entirely enshrouded in darkness.

"Production is triple the speed yet maintains its excellent quality control mechanism," Flim said, admiring the machine.

"Mmm, yes dear brother. Do you think the machine is ready?" Flam asked, surrounding a lever with magic and pulling it.

"Only if the magic-infused apples are," Flim responded, levitating a crate of apples.

Inside the crate were many apples bearing the same shape, form, and design. They seemed to sparkle in whatever light fell upon it, and each were perfect in shape, size, as well as the overall health. They set the crate on the end of a conveyor belt just as the large machine whirred to life with the conveyor belt starting to move.

Flam levitated the apples onto the conveyor belt in a single-file line, and watched as they entered one part of the machine. The process was the same as before; filtered and grinded down into a liquid. The cider was squirted into a bottle bearing the Flim Flam Fields logo as well as information about it.

The two brothers sat back, watching the cider production happen in record time. It filled ten bottles in four seconds as well as sealing and packaging them. The two brothers merely kept the magic to the machine flowing and placed more apples onto the conveyor belt, and now and then, moving a full case of cider into carts. The simple practice of pre-harvest preparation already allowed them the leisure of rest as well as a profit.

It wasn't before long that they killed the magic to the machine, satisfied with the output of cider. They sat down, enjoying a glass of their own cider. Their enjoyment was cut short by the clopping of hooves, and their attention turned to a darkened corner of the room by one of their emergency exits.

"Who goes there?" Flim asked, standing up.

His horn lit up with a green aura to illuminate the corner. There stood Fullbody Moneybags, a smug grin on his face. He levitated a wine glass up in front of his face, taking a sip from it. Flim frowned while Flam took an aggressive step forward, keeping his horn ready.

"I knew a rat would scurry about our cheese, it was just a question of how big the rat would be," Flam said, his horn lighting up.

Magic surrounded Fullbody's wine glass, lifting it out of his own grip. He smirked, shaking his head.

"Rats merely steal what isn't there. I am but an aristocrat wishing to partake in pre-competition business. Celestia knows that an offer from myself is ideal," he said, taking a leisured step forward.

Flim slowly stepped forward, frowning. "Sneaking into our factory will not help your business proposition, rat."

Fullbody's horn lit up brighter and he reclaimed his wine glass, taking another sip out of it. He chuckled, walking over to their rest area and sat down on a stool.

"This is for your benefit. I do believe that you've run into Sweet Apple Acres in the past, no?" he said, smirking.

The two brothers practically stomped over to their rest area, glaring down Fullbody. He didn't show any fear, adjusting his sitting position.

"Come on, sit. It is your area," he said.

His horn lit up even more, and a small wine box appeared in a puff of magic, forming a seat. The two brothers sat down, grumbling.

"I say, you should be considering yourself lucky we haven't notified the guards. Spying on us and now breaking into our factory? Shame on you for calling yourself a competitor," Flam said, lifting his own drink up to his mouth.

"I did not spy, the tale of the cider battle in Ponyville travelled to all stores that carry Sweet Apple Cider. From what I understand about the both of you, you shall undoubtedly lose even with your production rate," Fullbody replied. The two brothers raised an eyebrow, and Fullbody chortled. "They have infinitely more products as well as a proper advertising campaign this time. Add that onto their Zap Apples, and you're guaranteed for failure. A business collaboration between us would benefit us both, but moreso you, dear lad."

"I wish you would elaborate. You're spewing information with no citation, expecting us to fall to your scam. Professionals can spot amateur attempts, Wine Boy," Flam responded, raising his head and taking a sip of cider.

Spinning his wine glass around, Fullbody snorted. "This is not a scam at all, but with my money and connections, I can ensure that you come out on top of the acres. By Celestia's name, when I win, you can have the contract for the free advertising. I only wish to have the title of winner six consecutive times."

"We know of your ego boosting campaign, rat. What business do you have with Apple anyways?" Flam asked, leaning forward.

Fullbody sighed, shaking his head. "It's not what business I have. I just prefer having a check on all teams, and you're the only product that is challenging Apple in their particular area. You're their 'rival' of sorts, so I am merely ensuring that you succeed and hoping to establish a long business partnership."

Both brothers stood up immediately, staring down Fullbody. He looked up with a bemused look. They pointed to the exit of the facility, lifting the stool from under Fullbody. He stood up the instant they did, and sighed.

"You are but a mere child, creating a drawing yet praising it as the greatest thing in the world. You believe your 'innovation' will win against Apple when you do not even have a campaign. Merely having your name under my own on the Wine and Grapes banner is proven to boost sales." He walked towards the emergency exit, pouring out the contents of his wine glass onto the floor. The two brothers looked on with appalled gazes, gritting their teeth as they held back violent urges. "Merely a good luck charm. Until next time, gents!"

Fullbody pushed through the exit, letting the light of outside enter the facility. The brothers looked back to the stools for a second, back to the exit just as it closed, and exhaled simultaneously. Flam stomped over to the wine box and stomped on it, shattering it as well as the wine bottles inside. Red liquid poured over the ground, and the two brothers left the room, shutting off the light.

Outside, Fullbody chuckled as he trotted down the path. His horn glowed brighter and the wine glass he held vanished. Shortly after, two unicorns galloped from the Market Harvest building, both bearing uniforms with the Fullbody logo on them. Fullbody slowed to a walk as did they. They panted for a second before collecting themselves.

"Sir, we were looking for you. What is it you wanted?" one of the unicorn's asked.

Fullbody turned to him with an exhausted, shocked expression. "Notify the police! I've been robbed!"

[*][*][*]

Rainbow swerved through the air with four carts in tow. Apples almost tipped out of the cart while she found out how hard it was to turn. She was sweating from the intense workout, but pressed on regardless of her exhaustion. She made yet another crash landing into the ground, creating an imprint of hooves and her body in the dirt. She removed the clips and shook herself off once more. Rarity came out, waved quickly, and pulled the cart into the building once more. Unlike Rainbow, she had a smile on her face and inside the building, if Rainbow squinted, she could make out Spike bobbing his head while writing down with impossibly wide eyes.

_Lucky. Enjoying his work. I could enjoy my work too if it was a quill-pusher's job. No, this is a real pony's job! The normal pegasi wish they could handle this brutal job!_ Rainbow thought, taking off into the sky.

This was her routine; land, spot the happy attitude of the two doing quality control of the apples, remind herself that her job was one of envy, and flew back to deliver carts and barrels where necessary. Every time she returned with carts full of apples, she swerved and tested her agility to faster adjust to the more difficult flying. She swooped in to the trees, skid against the ground, and stopped just in front of Big Macintosh. He quickly clipped the next row of carts to Rainbow, and she flew back to the building. Drop it off, remind herself, and flew back. Below, she'd spot several other ponies walking around and doing their business.

One fly by, she spotted several police ponies walking by the various lots, and she slowed down to try and hear the chatter. Barely audible thanks to the wind, she could only make out that the guards were heading towards the Flim Flam Factory. She turned towards the Sweet Apple Acre and spotted Applejack and Big Macintosh heading towards the centre of the orchard, nearing completion. Frowning, Rainbow touched down in between them and they looked at her before bucking a tree.

"Something's up. The police is heading towards Flim Flam Factory," she said, looking to the two.

The siblings turned towards each other, frowning before nodding. Rainbow stood by and waited for them to fill up what would be the last cart before towing it towards the Market Harvest building. When Rainbow dropped it off, she waved a hoof to Rarity and she approached the unicorn. Just as she was about to speak, Applejack and Big Macintosh galloped up from behind.

"Somthin' is definitely up. Th' police jus' arrested Flim an' Flam," Applejack said, pointing to the fields.

All heads turned just as Spike walked out, having overheard the declaration. Being carried to the Market Harvest building was Flim and Flam, restrained by several unicorn's with Fullbody in tow. Applejack shook her head, frowning.

"They got 'emselves mixed up with th' wrong ponies," Applejack said with a dry exhale.

"Who is that, Applejack? That wouldn't happen to be Fullbody Moneybags, would it?" Rarity asked excitedly.

"Fathead Moneysack, yes," Rainbow responded, spitting on the ground.

Rarity looked down uncomfortably before looking back at the scene. A confused Applejack turned towards Rarity.

"How do y'know Fullbody?" she asked.

"Why, his wine is the only brand I buy. Delectable taste in fashion as well as fine wine makes his product an ideal choice for somepony such as I," she said, eyes glued to Fullbody.

"I wanna set his head on fire," Spike muttered before turning into the building.

Rainbow looked into the building, following Spike as the other three conversed about the winery. She saw all of the carts from before completely empty as well as a bin full of apples deemed 'unfit.' The rest had already been washed and prepared for packaging and shipping. Spike sat down on a stool, writing something else. Rainbow edged closer without Spike knowing, peering over the clipboard. She snickered and Spike twitched, hiding the clipboard to his chest.

"'King Leonheart and the Flame Ruby?' Kid, why don't ya just ask her out?" Rainbow chortled, jauntily walking outside again.

Spike raised his claw to speak, but didn't. He shook his head and drooped his shoulders, setting a claw on his chest. "You don't know anything," Spike mumbled.

Entirely ignorant, Rainbow stepped outside to be met by Rarity, Applejack, and Big Macintosh, finishing up a conversation about Fullbody. The gist was that Fullbody sucked but has decent wine, which didn't help Applejack or Big Macintosh's morale.

"Well, I must go inside and complete the quality control," Rarity said, putting the harness of the lead cart on her body and pulling it into the building.

Applejack and Big Macintosh nodded, following her in. Staying outside, Rainbow sighed as the sun began to set. She looked back to the entrance, still seeing the image of Flim and Flam restrained and angrily shouting denial. She sighed, and sat down.

"What's on yer mind, sugar cube?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow looked over to her, seeing a gentle smile. Rainbow responded by smiling and sighing.

"Flim and Flam got in crap with Fullbody, and now I'm thinking. Fullbody was able to get them in deep water two hours after they met us. The whole thing doesn't sit well with me. Maybe Fullbody overheard what they said to us and deemed us a threat," she said, removing the buckles on the harness.

Chuckling, Applejack set a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder, shaking her head. "Sabotage is a lil' too far for this, RD. It's only a competition, an' Ah don't think that Fullbody'll go _that_ far t' win," she said.

Rainbow tugged at several buckles, sighing. "He was so inconsiderate, though. Nobody could curry favours with the judges unless they were packing some kinda sabotage... or money," she said, yanking on the belts, grunting as she moved in the harness.

"Rainbow, Ah think you're jus' gettin' a little too negative with th' guy. He's an arrogant backsaddle, not a cheatin' saboteur," Applejack said, taking a step forward.

Rainbow tugged at the harness again, exhaling coarsely. "I don't know, just consider th-SWEET CELESTIA, HOW DO YOU GET THIS OFF?" she shouted, biting the straps of the harness, tugging aggressively.

"Hehe, hol' on," Applejack said, stepping forward fully.

Rainbow growled as she moved her head, allowing Applejack to work on the harness. Just as she did, she spotted Fullbody merrily stepping out of the main building, shortly followed by a distraught Flim and Flam. Her frown was short lived as she felt the harness come loose. Applejack didn't wait, sliding the harness gently over her wings and off her body, and Rainbow shook herself free of the dust that got trapped under the restraint.

"Thanks. I thought I'd have to live with a harness on," Rainbow said, smirking.

"Ah would'a cut it off ya if Ah had t'," Applejack replied, slinging the harness over her back.

Rainbow sighed, shaking her head. "In other news, what do you think those two did to piss off Fullbody?"

Applejack looked over at the brothers as they disappeared behind several trees in somepony's lot, sighing. "Let's go inside. Might as well help out with th' others."

The farm pony gingerly waltzed into the building just as Rainbow stood out in the sun for a few more seconds, taking in the brilliant atmosphere the sun created via sunset. Trotonto may be high-rise buildings, but the eclipsed effect the buildings made was mesmerizing. She eventually turned and trotted inside after Applejack whisteled.

[*][*][*]

**MINUTES EARLIER...**

"Flim, Flam, you are under arrest under accusation of theft on behalf of Fullbody Wine and Grapes!" two police ponies shouted, busting into the Flim Flam Factory.

They practically marched into the building until they came upon the actual cider room itself... just as Flim and Flam were disposing of the destroyed crate and wine bottles. The two police ponies stared for a second before glaring, locking their eyes on the brothers.

"Put your hooves in the air!" one police pony shouted.

Flim looked at his brother and the police pony, unsure what to do while Flam pointed to the mess of crates.

"Fullbody Moneybags broke into our facility earlier! He left this here," he said defensively.

One of the police ponies lit their horns up, encasing both brothers with magic and lifted them into the air. The others' horn lit up and a small scroll levitated out of his pack. It unravelled and he cleared his throat.

"Type?" he asked the police pony restraining the brothers.

The restrainer leaned over, took one look at the page, nodding. "Same magical signature."

The one holding the scroll sighed. "According to the enchantment spell surrounding Fullbody Wine and Grapes as per order of Fullbody Moneybags, you entered the premises using magic, confiscated a box of wine, and brought it here. Lo and behold, here you are, trying to rid the evidence from your factory." He levitated the scroll back into his pack while his horn lit up, assisting in restraining the brothers. "You make me sick."

Flam looked around, panicking. "We never broke into anything! Honest," he said, looking at his brother.

"He set it up! But how did he get our magic signature!?" Flim asked, looking around frantically.

The two police ponies growled before gently walking backwards, carrying the brothers with them. Before he left the room, Flim's eyes widened as he spotted a wet spot of wine near the emergency exit.

"When I lifted the glass, my magic was stained on the glass, and we have identical magic," Flim said, lookin to Flam.

"Of course!" Flam responded, gritting his teeth.

"'Of course,' you think you can get away with this. 'Of course,' you will not," responded an angered Fullbody.

The brothers swung around in midair for a second until they looked under themselves, spotting Fullbody behind them. The two police ponies turned to walk forward as they entered the main path, and the brothers looked up. Fullbody had a smug grin on his face, and they cursed themselves. On the way to the Market Harvest main building, they got several looks from others... including Sweet Apple Acres. They sighed, accepting their fates as they were dragged inside and tossed into a meeting room near the competition manager's office. They were roughly slapped into chairs while the police ponies stood at both ends of the room, and Fullbody stepped in. A few minutes passed, and the manager stepped in, looking confused.

"It's been twelve years since our last police-related matter, and what should it be other than theft?" Flat Breadbasket responded, shaking his head. "I am not mad, merely disappointed that the tension drove you to such lengths. However, theft is theft, so we must prosecute this as such..." He looked to Fullbody. "Unless Mister Moneybags is feeling generous. If you have any plans on bartering with him, feel free since this is a sales competition."

Flat Breadbasket stepped back, looking at some papers the police ponies gave him while the brothers glared at Fullbody whom retained a shocked, angered glare. The brothers remembered his proposition earlier, and felt themselves cornered.

"How would you like a business venture, Mister Moneybags? We wear your logo as affiliates and vice versa," Flam spat through bared teeth.

"Why, it's a fantastic idea as well as a great prevention of future thefts! Fullbody Wine and Grapes, and Flim Flam Fields as affiliates. It's always nice sponsoring a new team while setting them on the right track!" Fullbody expressed gleefully.

Flim and Flam opened their mouths to protest, stopping just short of sealing their disqualification. The sighed, nodding. "When should we meet to sign the papers?"

"How about right now at my factory?"

[*][*][*]

The Sweet Apple Acres team sat outside the Market Harvest building, eating an apple delicacy as the sun vanished over the horizon. Stars poked out through the last rays above and the moon peaked over the border of Equestria. Rainbow ate her pie slowly, much slower than the elegant Rarity. She looked at the rest of the team as they finished their slices, and Rainbow shrugged, shoving the whole piece into her mouth. She scarfed it down, swallowed, then looked up to see the group silently watching the sunset after the exhausting day.

Rainbow looked over at the others, sighed, then stood up and fluttered across the street. She leaned against a fence barring a drop down two stories, and stared over the residential houses towards the desert separating countries. She eyes the gentle sands blowing in the wind and silhouetted by moonlight. It was like a gentle fog, like the nagging feelings in her mind.

Was Fullbody a saboteur? That was her main question. Others bugged her, but she couldn't think of them. One did when Applejack walked up from behind, leaning against the rail next to Rainbow.

_Applejack is really dedicated to this event. Even after losing several years in a row, she's still dedicated. She's more loyal than I am, in a sense. Regardless of the mishaps, she's staying with Sweet Apple Acres until the end... and I love that about her._ Rainbow smirked, sighing gently.

"Applejack, you're awesome," Rainbow said.

"Hehe, what makes y' say that?" Applejack asked, looking over towards Rainbow.

"Through all the problems and challenges and losses, you still fight for Sweet Apple Acres. Even when Flim and Flam almost got your home, you accepted it without a fuss. You're honest and hardworking. Loyalist of friends, and the most dependable of ponies... you earned your 'Prized Pony' award," Rainbow said, patting Applejack on the shoulder.

Chuckling, Applejack looked away as her face reddened. "You don't have t' go into all that, Ah only did what anypony else would do. Heck, you've stood by us through thick 'n thin. Even when we were robbin' ya of all that cider, you still stepped up to th' mantle an' helped the farm when we needed you. Even if you're brash at times, or even arrogant—" Rainbow felt her mind numb at that, frowning. "Ah wouldn' change ya f' anythin' in Equestria. You're perfect th' way you are, awesome all th' way through, colour th' skies with that Sonic Rainboom of yours, and Ah love ya f' that."

Rainbow's ears perked up, and she felt pride washing through her mind. She smiled, giggling at first before laughing. She turned to face Applejack, and tipped her hat up. Applejack instantly responded by reaching a hoof out to make sure it didn't fall off, and looked down at Rainbow. She chuckled, lightly punching Rainbow in the shoulder. They both laughed it off, and walked back to the others.

"So what's say we go to th' hotel for th' night?"

[*][*][*]

The following day brought forth good weather, cheery spirits, and above all, hype. The Sweet Apple Acres team spread out across the Sweet Apple Acre, but not without chatter.

"Hey you guys, did you notice that Flim Flam Factories now has Fullbody's logo on it? 'Official Partners,' or something," Rainbow said, warming up.

"Yeah, Ah noticed. Somethin' must'a happened between Fullbody 'n those two," Applejack said, looking over a checklist.

"Ya don't say," Spike said, rolling his eyes.

Rarity lightly tapped Spike on the back of the head before stepping forward with her own checklist. "We should focus on our own campaign first. We have the plans for our advertisements down as well as the preparations for any actual shows during the competition. We need to make sure that the team is ready for the grunt work."

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh replied, standing stoic as ever.

Rainbow's wings twitched with excitement. "I'm ready. Or something. A concept this simple shouldn't be so hard to execute."

Nodding, Rarity flipped to a page. "Today, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Big Macintosh will be bucking two rows worth of apples which should only take one hour at the most. After, baking should take two to three hours. Finally, from three o'clock to five o'clock, the products will go on sale in the Trotonto food court near the train station. Twilight wrote this schedule, so it should work."

"Question. Why are we doing this with so little time between the competition?" Rainbow asked.

"Because like most years, we're runnin' behind. Unlike most years, we actually had a chance t' practice this as a team, let alone have a team. These're the demo sales, and each team gets five before th' competition. We're lucky to get jus' one," Applejack said.

Rainbow frowned and quickly adjusted her harness. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

[*][*][*]

Elsewhere on the Market Harvest grounds, other teams prepared. One such team was giving a wordy lecture to its campaign manager... if she was there. Instead, a maroon unicorn stallion took the full lecture.

"We've spent lots of money on you so far and all you have to show for it is a couple of drawings?" An olive-green mare stood berating the stallion while he hung his head; Sweet Olive was the owner of the 'Olive Gardens'. "Celestia forbid I ask about the actual routine. 'We're not allowed to talk.' 'She'll get angry.'"

The stallion in question stood taller than the average workhorse and had a build smaller than the average mare. A shaggy brown mane draped over his face while a bushel of hair protruded from his forehead–a unicorn horn. A saddened, accepting expression was worn on his face while two figures behind him were more or less tuning out the lecture. This was Chibi Masato.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the team manager. She always disappears, bosses us around when she's here, and, unfortunately for you and I, she calls the shots. You just have to trust us," Masato said, bowing quickly.

"I wish I could, guys, but you're giving me nothing to make me want to," Sweet Olive said, sighing.

"I could ask her once more and pass on the message, but I'm not sure she'll agree. Even if we want to do it regardless, our entire campaign relies on her. The body can't work without the muscle," Masato responded.

Sighing again, Sweet Olive shook her head, turning back to a greenhouse. Situated at the far-end of the Market Harvest lot stashed her close to Fullbody Winery. She kicked at the ground a few times before looking back to an apologetic-faced Masato while biting her lip. Clicking her tongue, she clopped her hooves together.

"Alright, but consider this the last straw. I want to see something come the first sales bout otherwise I'll hire somepony else to do it," Sweet Olive said.

Bowing his head, Masato gave Sweet Olive a small smile, still keeping his head low. She replied with an unsure smile before turning back to walk into the greenhouse. As soon as the door closed, Masato frantically turned to the two figures behind him.

"Okay, I did it last time, it's one of your turns now!" he spat out.

The two figures in question were a peach-coloured pegasus with a short, yellow mane drooping over her eyes. Her cutie mark depicted three rings with a pegasus silhouette flying through each of them in loops. The pegasus was named Spry. The other figure was a very shaggy-furred dog standing on his hindlegs; he had fur of white with brown patches all over his body. The dog was named Chance.

"No," was Spry's response.

Chance gave Masato a clueless look, oblivious to his lecture. He looked back at Spry whom was also staring at him before realizing the situation.

"What? No, I can't do it, I have practice," he responded.

"Yeah, we all do, whitey. Use your dog nose, go sniff out the blue big shot and ask," Spry replied, idly digging a hole in the ground.

Masato frantically paced back and forth, muttering to himself. "Delusional... can't get her... money spent... not ready... one day... dog."

Chance opened his mouth to argue his point, but growled in defeat and fell onto all fours before running down the path to the entrance. Alone with each other, Masato opened his mouth to speak before dirt was flung into his face.

"Can it, I don't want to hear it," Spry said before quietly taking off into the skies.

While choking and spitting out the dirt, Masato stumbled to the ground before shaking his head. Looking up, he watched as his two teammates left before grumbling and galloping after them.

_So much for my plans,_ he thought.

Several minutes later, he slowed to a halt when he passed a certain lot, spotting Rainbow Dash bucking. He opened his mouth to speak before stopping once more.

_"Do not bother teams that are in a drill,"_ Flat Breadbasket's voice sounded in his mind.

He sighed before resuming his gallop. He had considered waiting for them with a topic in mind, but found his priorities elsewhere. He quickly signed out of the Market Harvest building and left into the city itself. Looking around, he spotted no sign of his teammates. Sighing, he reached back into his saddlebags and pulled out a small table. Setting it down in a busy food court, he removed his saddlebags and pulled out a sketchbook along with a dip pen and inkwell.

_What better way to gather information on the enemies than to speak to them as friends?_ he thought.

He began to draw the surrounding area and before long, somepony else sat down next to him. A posh-looking pony admired his drawings, and he seemed to wear a team uniform. A fancy mane seemed to revolve around his horn.

"Hello. I see you're an artist," he said.

_No, I'm a damn crystalline physicist_. "Yeah, well, I try." With a faux smile, Masato chuckled modestly.

"Yes, well, I'm partaking in the Market Harvest and I, Ice Cool, act as the manager of Ice Flows, and-"

"Wait, you sell freaking _ice_ in a farming competition?" Masato asked, looking away from his sketchbook entirely.

The stallion shook his head. "Not just ice, and like all good teams, I have my advertisement campaigns prepared already."

"Cool story." Masato leaned against his hoof.

"And I'm considering adding to my campaign. All I have are the typical bland ice-related posters ready, but with somepony else such as an artist, I can make it more visually appealing. I know you Freelance Artist types, always looking for work and needing money for lunch," he said, grinning. Masato rolled his eyes while obscured by his mane. "1,000 bits a poster. Pocket change to me, money to eat like a king for you. Whaddaya say?"

Raising an eyebrow out of doubt, Masato bit his lip. Sighing, he shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Sure, why not? Celestia knows I'm poor as a rat."

"Haha, cheer up, boy! You'll be living like a fancy rat for the next month," he said. His horn lit up and a stack of papers formed. "Sign these. I want three posters by the first official harvest tomorrow afternoon. Get it done by tonight and I'll double your payload."

Inaudibly grumbling was all Masato could do while he signed the papers in a matter of seconds. The stallion picked them up quickly and left without another word. As soon as he vanished into the crowd, Masato grinned.

_I'd like to thank the Academy for this award in deception. Info gathering AND money as well as my own 'special touch' will serve 'well' for his campaign,_ he thought as he instantly began drawing sketches.

[*][*][*]

Spry lazily fluttered through the skies of Trotonto as pegasi began flying banners for harvest teams early. She half-payed attention, bypassing many rampant pegasi. Scouring down below, she spotted something interesting enough to make her double check. Quickly, gently and quietly, she swooped down and landed in an almost-empty street save for one pony in an expensive suit with a vine of grapes and bag of money for a cutie mark.

"Ooh! Mr. Moneybags!" Spry excitedly shouted out.

"Hmm?" Fullbody turned with half-lidded eyes.

Spry's face beamed with excitement only a filly could contain as she bounced excitedly on the spot. "May I have your autograph!?"

Chuckling, Fullbody levitated a sheet of paper along with a marker out. "Sure. I love it when ponies get their deserved respect," he said.

Spry nodded her head like an obedient puppy as Fullbody handed her the sheet. She looked at it amazingly as if astounded and Fullbody looked at her for a second. Looking back up, Spry cleared her throat.

"So, I've heard that you're in the Market Harvest again! Need advertisement help? I'm an acrobat with experience! I could do skywriting," Spry said excitedly.

"Although I like your enthusiasm, I am unable to accept... for now." He looked around quickly before looking back to Spry. "If you bring your credentials any time within the next week, I can still sign you up on our advertisement campaign. All help is appreciated, dear." Fullbody said. He looked at her for a second before frowning. "What did you say your name was?"

"Swift Star," Spry responded like a trained puppy.

Fullbody smiled, although the authenticity of the smile was debatable. "Alright then. Any time in the next week, simply tell the ponies working the front desk at my lot your name, and they'll redirect you to me." He looked up, hearing the buzz and whirr of crowds in the distance. Spotting a clock tower, his eyes seemed to widen. "Sweet Celestia, is that the time!? I must be going now. Until next time, m'lady!" Fullbody quickly bowed to Spry and made a hasty retreat.

Spry continued smiling whilst she waved her hoof. Once Fullbody was out of sight, her giddy attitude vanished and she slumped over, returning to her usual, dark expression.

"Sucker."

[*][*][*]

Chance scurried through Trotonto, constantly distracted by the food and foreign scents. Being a border town did not fare well for the atmosphere as it was never certain where or... when most characters were from. However, as a dog, with much training, he was able to use a simple cloth to detect the scent of the pony he was tracking. Several minutes passed before he deducted the food court area was void of the pony. Sighing, he trekked out to the residential houses near the Equestrian side of the city.

Fields were located everywhere, all of them well-worn from activity. A grand stadium stood in the centre of it all with many houses pixeled in various locations. His trail was starting to vanish as the pony's scent was gone. He growled and gave into his canine instincts for several minutes: running around in circles; chasing his tail; digging holes; marking his territory. He sat down on the grass in a field, rolling around dumbly while he thought.

_Magic practice needs to be somewhere with lots of natural resources, somewhere isolated, and, knowing her, somewhere she could hear her own voice,_ Chance thought.

Standing up, he looked around the rural areas of the city before spotting a curious patch of trees in the distance; just outside of the city limits above the treeline there was flickering lights and barely audible shouts. Chance stood up, shook himself free of the grass, and began a run towards the location. After half an hour, he arrived at the edge of the city and entered the trees. Several minutes of running yielded the results he wanted. A clearing with a unicorn flaring magic with no regards for personal safety.

"Hey," Chance thought." Uh, I found you by scent. Sweet Olive asked about the campaign again."

The blue unicorn in question spun around, whipping her starry cape and silver-blue tail dramatically. Her brow remained invisible under the tip of her magicians hat, but she was glaring at Chance directly.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie stands by her decision to wait," Trixie declared in a booming voice enhanced by magic.

Chance winced as the loud noise penetrated his sensitive dog ears, but stood his ground. Clearing his throat, he proceeded into the clearing; a small lake with sandy edges and trees all around had been disrupted by various magical spells. Burn marks here, frozen water there. Trixie was standing in the centre of what appeared to be an explosion with a proud stance, head held high.

"I figured you would say that, but none of us are ready for the campaign yet," Chance said, pawing at the ground.

"I know, Trixie specifically ordered that you curs do the dirty work. You're merely the stage in the Great and Powerful Trixie's show; I may walk over you if I choose to. You and the others continue with your meagre deception. Trixie has to finalize her spell," she proclaimed.

She dramatically turned away, flicking her cape at Chance while a gust of wind pushed him back. He let out a low growl and sighed. The last he saw of Trixie was her horn lighting up brighter than any normal horn; anymore, and he would have been sick. Just as he left the trees at the edge of the city, a massive explosion of light flashed through the woods, regardless of the colour.

"Either she blew herself up or she created a sun," Chance spat before dashing towards the city.

Back inside the trees, Trixie let out a few huffs, almost snarling with rage as smoke cleared from the area. The lake was rippling wildly and the grass around her was burnt. Her coat and clothes remained unscathed.

"Ha, Trixie believes the Great and Powerful Trixie is ready to reclaim her title as most powerful equine in Equestria!"

[*][*][*]

Later that day, Applejack slumped down on a chair minutes before dinner. Rainbow Dash was lying out cold on the bed at the hotel. Big Macintosh was on the ground next to Applejack, lightly panting. Spike and Rarity sat next to each other on the bed. Each pony was exhausted with Spike and Rarity being the least; management and working the register was never an exhausting job.

"So our demo sale was absolutely horrible," Spike blurted out.

Applejack facehoofed, drawing her hoof across her brow while Big Macintosh sighed. Rarity let out a coarse groan and fell back onto the bead, and Rainbow Dash snored. Spike flipped through the sheets.

"In terms of profit, we made little. Only 156 bits in profit. Customer service was hectic because the apples were held up by the rush, while the actual registry was..." He looked around to the others before shrugging. "It was hell."

"Spike, please watch your language," Rarity nonchalantly said without moving.

Spike rolled his eyes before flipping the page. "Damage to the Sweet Apple Acres stand was catastrophic when we were tackled. A new stand will cost a total of 400 bits minimum if we use the discount Market Harvest has," he continued. "Lost two bushels of apples, and my ankle was bruised."

"We can't afford to waste all of our profit on a new stand. That'll put us in th' negatives for demo sales," Applejack said. "Ah'll jus' hav' t' use bits outta m' own pocket."

Rarity sat back up on the bed and stared at Applejack with widened eyes. "Applejack, you can't. Let me do it, I insist! I've got so much more money lately from my sales, and I'm not trying to support a family," she said.

"Ah appreciate your offer, Rar'ty, but Ah'd prefer t' do it on my own," Applejack replied calmly.

Big Macintosh gave her a nudge on the side and when she turned to look at him, he had a deadpan stare. Applejack's lip quivered and after a few seconds, she exhaled coarsely.

"A'ight, fine, but Ah'll pay ya back in th' future," Applejack said. "And that is final."

Rarity idly waved a hoof as Spike cleared his throat. "Okay, now that we've got a new stand sorted out, we still have the issues of lost crop, police charges for causing a riot, and eternal banishment from the Dragon Kingdom."

"Come again?" Big Macintosh asked with a raised brow.

"I said lost crop, police charges for causing a riot, and property damages to other teams?" Spike seemed to ask himself as well as the others.

Shaking it off, Applejack cleared her throat. "A'ight, so after one demo sale, we're all plum tuckered, Rainbow is outta it entirely, Spike was injured, several police charges, and we've lost money... all before the Market Harvest began." Big Macintosh and Applejack looked up at the ceiling for a second. "Seems 'bout right."

"Jeez, is this a competition or a gang war?" Spike asked, dropping the notebook on his lap.

"I believe I have the same question. This is only a farming competition," Rarity said.

"Only a farmin' competition on the border of Equestria with many foreign folk in a city where farmin' is th' main income. This is completely normal. Last year, Big Mac hurt himself right before Applebuck season," Applejack said. "'bout a week before Twi came t' Ponyville."

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh responded.

Sighing, Spike clapped his hands together. "Okay, if I'm going to be in a gang war, I want to wear a suit, fedora, and carry a briefcase everywhere I go," Spike responded. He looked to Rarity, ignoring her frown. "Rarity, I want a full suit made of the most expensive material you have with Fire Rubies encrusted into it as well as a monocle made of platinum."

"No," she replied.

Spike scoffed and hunched over, folding his arms. The rest of the group giggled, causing Rainbow to wake up.

"Huh? What's going on...?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Applejack is in a gang war," Spike spat out while falling back on the bed.

Rainbow sat up fast enough to knock her mane over her head. "What's this about violence and crime?"

"Nothin', Spike is jus' bein' silly," Applejack said, waving a hoof.

"Bah, I'm going to bed," Spike grumbled as he slid off the large bed and exited the room.

Rarity waved goodbye quickly, and Rainbow took Spike's place on the bed. She leaned against the footboard of the bed, smacking her dry lips.

"So what did I miss, exactly? Other than gang wars," Rainbow lazily said, yawning.

Sighing, Applejack looked over at Rainbow. "Well..."


	8. 3:2: The Trustworthy

Supper arrived shortly after their talk. The Sweet Apple Acres team (that was present) made idle chatter to take their minds off the dreadful day. A hotel on the raised end of Trotonto overlooking the city made this restaurant a favourite of all kinds of ponies. While the others were chatting, Rainbow stared out the window to the city at night. The lights shone like stars while the large Market Harvest grounds remained illuminated. Just off the edge of the city was the desert border. Her eyes never had a chance to wander; she instantly focused on the Sweet Apple Acres lot.

Laughing off what was probably a joke, Applejack turned to Rainbow and noticed where she was looking. She began staring out the window as well before noticing that Rainbow had barely touched her food. She nudged Rainbow's shoulder, barely catching the Pegasus' attention.

"Ya haven't touched yer food. Lighten up a bit," she said with a smile.

Rainbow Dash looked at Applejack with an emotionless glare before facing forward, resting her head next to her plate.

"I'm not hungry," she replied bitterly.

"If this is 'bout t'day, don't worry 'bout it. We'll be jus' fine," Applejack said, wrapping a hoof around Rainbow and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Hrrk, it's not that," Rainbow squeaked out.

"Oh." Applejack released Rainbow from her bear hug and leaned back in the booth.

Sighing, Rainbow pressed her cheek against the table so she could still face Applejack. "I'm not thinking about the Market Harvest, or at least not directly." Rainbow poked Applejack's shoulder out of boredom. "I'm just thinking about us. Weeks ago, I was sleeping on a cloud, wondering how awesome I'll be after a bit of training. Then I came to the realization that we always get into bitter arguments. That's resolved, but I still feel odd when I think about you. Kind of like..." She hummed while rubbing her temples, closing her eyes in thought. Applejack patiently waited, tuning out the rest of the group. "I dunno, I feel like I don't wanna disappoint you, but not in the usual way. Before, it was just a pride thing. Now? I just want you to be happy. You work so hard and get little recognition. I feel like a narcissist when I stand in the same room as you."

Applejack looked around, shrugging. "Let's go f' a walk," she said.

Groaning, Rainbow sat up as Applejack slid out of the booth. Big Macintosh questioningly looked at Applejack with only a smile as a response. He nodded and continued eating while Applejack and Rainbow left the group. They quickly exited the restaurant and stopped across the street; a fence prevented ponies from falling into the suburbs below while providing an excellent view of the residential area of Trotonto. Like the business section, it also looked like stars yet it was more calm and peaceful. In the distance, the bright city of Canterlot was slightly eclipsed by the mountain while the city eclipsed the moon, giving it a radiant glow. The two ponies stopped to admire the view.

"Y'know, I never really admired the small things before. As a Pegasus, I sniffed at the view I've had since birth. The town below? Tiny," Rainbow said, leaning against the fence. She rested her head on her hooves, staring down at the city. "These days, watching them gives me a sense of empowerment. I'm higher up, watching civilization below run on. Anypony can sniff at it, but these past few weeks, I've noticed how intricate the world is. Simply watching Ponyville from above: ponies buying and selling in the market; going to school; even working the skies. From an Earth Pony perspective, it's incredible to see the workings of your world from afar."

"Rainbow, Ah'm amazed that y'all even took th' time t' look," Applejack said. Rainbow swung a hoof jokingly at Applejack. "'ey, it was meant as a compliment. Calm your horses."

"Eh, either way, I did. Working next to you, I found out how much work grunt work actually is, so when I saw the ponies around Ponyville working, it felt different. I didn't pity the Earth Ponies or Unicorns for being wingless. I felt pity towards the Pegasi that never took the time to admire it. Earth Ponies grow the food, Pegasi control the weather, and the Unicorns handle the sun and moon cycles. None of us are above the other because we all rely on each other."

Rainbow exhaled deeply. "And now it's my turn to repay you for all of that boasting and pity insults I've done in the past. I'm a numbskull-"

"No ya aren't."

"-and a brute-"

"True."

"-so now it's time that I fix that. I'll pay you back in full. This next month, is all about you, and Sweet Apple Acres," Rainbow finished with her head raised.

Applejack nodded, patting Rainbow on the back. "Y'know why Ah let ya run yer mouth lately?" Rainbow raised an eyebrow. "Yer displayin' a high level of intelligence as of late. It's a team game, an' everypony has their role. Remember what Ah said 'bout givin' me yer trust? You've given it an' extra, to boot." Applejack reached a foreleg out and wrapped it around Rainbow. The Pegasus did the same with Applejack and they both looked over the city with smiles.

"You're incredible, Applejack," Rainbow said with gusto. "I'm sorry for flaunting my flank off like a Wonderbolt. I should only brag when I actually accomplished something."

Applejack gave Rainbow a bemused side glance. "Heh, ya might not wanna brag at all. Celebrate with your friends, certainly. Ah think that y'all deserve a celebration for simply reachin' this point."

"I'll celebrate by getting hammered from all that victory wine," Rainbow responded.

"Whatever ya say," Applejack responded.

[*][*][*]

"Mr. Moneybags, sir, you have a visitor."

Fullbody slowly spun around in his chair, tearing his gaze away from the view of Trotonto. He glared at the security guard, placing a glass of wine on the desk as well as a manilla envelope. Sighing, he cleared his desk off with magic, setting various papers in his desk. The guard licked his lips as he waited and after a few seconds, Fullbody stopped.

"Is her name Swift Star, by any chance?" Fullbody asked. The security guard nodded, and Fullbody nodded. "Bring her in."

The guard left, and within a few seconds, returned with the peach-coloured Pegasus in tow. She had a beaming smile to which Fullbody responded with his own. She was escorted to a comfy-looking chair near Fullbody's desk and the guard quickly left. When he closed the door, Fullbody let out a sigh.

"I take it you have your credentials with you? This is much sooner than I expected," he replied.

"Is that a problem?" she responded with a peppy voice.

"Not at all. I'm glad I can help out somepony such as yourself with work. I've got money to burn so I face no loss hiring extra hooves," he said.

He reached out as Spry handed over the envelope and he immediately levitated the contents out of the package. His expression changed several times as he read it: glee, confusion, doubt, and more glee. After, he nodded, smiling at Spry as he placed the papers back into the envelope.

"And these I can keep? Or do you not have extra?" he asked.

"Nope, you can keep those," she replied, bobbing her head back and forth.

"Okay, but before we talk business... you stated that you were involved with a war, correct?" he asked, leaning against his desk.

"Yup! Hooves for hire; mercenary tasks. Small stuff, gathering intel, and it was in Great Caulk; nopony could trace me back here. I've lived off the grid for years, so legal issues shouldn't be a problem," Spry said.

He nodded and looked down at the envelope. He clicked his tongue and looked around the room before moving his wine glass to the side. He pressed down on the corner of his desk and a click sounded followed by the small corner raising up; an intercom system.

"Please call for Merci, please," he said after hitting a switch.

He pushed down on the corner and the intercom retreated back into the desk. Fullbody stared at Spry with a smile and she did the same back. After a few minutes, the doors opened and a plum-coloured Pegasus with a thistle-coloured mane stepped into the room clad in a tan overcoat covering her Cutie Mark while her mane and tail were done up in the same style: a braid.

"Evening, Fullbody," she said in a darker voice than Spry thought. "You called for me?"

"Yes I did, Merci. There is somepony I'd like you to meet," he said, presenting Spry.

Merci walked forward and shook the hoof of a smiling Spry while she wore her own gaze that could be interpreted as sultry.

"Swift Star," Spry said. _Celestia, if I have to keep up this act any longer, I'll break somepony's kneecaps._

"Adorn Mercantile, but you may call me 'Merci'," she said. "Now, how may I be of assistance, dear?" They both looked to Fullbody.

"Ms. Star here is in need of work and offered her acrobatic services for the advertisement group and I know you were in need of several more Pegasi," he said. He levitated the envelope to Merci and she quickly took it in her mouth. "Alright, Ms. Star, Merci will deal with your paperwork and is your boss from now on. You don't answer to me, and you don't use my name as your employer. When you speak of your boss and whom you work for, you work for...?"

"Adorn Mercantile," Spry responded with a giddy tone of voice.

"Good girl," he said, waving her off with a smile. "Enjoy your evening."

Spry waved while Merci winked at Fullbody. Fullbody held his smile even as the doors closed. Spry turned to face forward as Merci's walking pace seemingly doubled. She tucked the envelope under her coat, probably behind her wing, and continued.

"You heard the stallion, you work for me. Now that you work for me, you're going to dress for me. You're going to wear what I tell you to wear. If I tell you to jump, you ask how high. If I tell you to kill, you ask how many ponies. My word is absolute and if you don't hear me, tough because I will not repeat words. Time is money and we have to shape you up by tomorrow evening," Merci said without very small pauses.

Spry nodded with a bent brow as Merci led her down different hallways before stopping in a room that seemed to be a dressing room. She had a second to take in the scenery before a coat was thrown over her back.

"This is your temporary jacket until I can craft an overcoat for you. I don't want any Cutie Marks visible on my staff. The ponies doing the stunts aren't the stars so you'll be wearing something to conceal your Cutie Mark at all times," she said. She tossed several more articles of clothing across the room until she pulled out what seemed to be a body suit. "This is what you wear in flight-temporarily-for the duration of the Market Harvest. You have one extra for when it needs to be washed and you take it off only when you're off duty at home."

Spry rolled her eyes since they weren't visible under all the clothes being tossed on her. Merci stopped tossing clothes shortly after and quickly began cleaning them up. Spry sighed until Merci removed the clothes. Merci stopped and stared at Spry.

"Why aren't you putting on your uniform? I have to make sure you fit the blasted thing," she said.

Spry sighed and proceeded to unzip the bodysuit given to her. Quickly, she slipped into it with no hassle and zipped it up. Dressed in five seconds and a perfect fit to boot.

"My, you are agile. I can only imagine the other things you're capable of doing," she said gleefully, clopping her hooves together.

"Well, 'Swift' is a synonym for 'agile'," she beamed.

"Honey, please drop the act. You don't have to pretend in front of me and if you do, you'll merely get the whip," Merci replied with a deadpan voice. Spry looked over at Merci, seeing her glare. "Now, what is your real name?"

"How did you know?" Spry replied with a dull voice, her entire body visibly slumping.

"I think I have amnesia. I was certain I said something about repeating myself?" Merci responded, obnoxiously projecting her voice.

"Spry. My name is Spry," she spat out, fluttering her wings.

"The intel was correct." Merci giggled. "Fullbody never travels without his guards following him, and right after you proposed your services, I quickly checked on who you were. I'm not just the advertisement manager."

Spry's glare deepened as she leaned forward, allowing her hair to droop over her eyes. Merci giggled.

"So you're the head of security? Or do you enjoy spy work?" Spry said.

"I just like having dirt on my employees. It makes them so much more cooperative, and the best part is, I have dirt on Fullbody. I'm the most powerful pony in his precious empire, and all it takes is one bad day for me to spill the beans," Merci responded. "A girl's gotta eat no matter who she drags down."

There was a cold silence between the two with glares being exchanged. Spry twisted her head to the side as if the alternate angle would allow her to stare into Merci's soul. The stare continued for seconds, then a minute.

"You're a stone cold heartless bitch, which makes you the best pony I've met in years," Spry responded with a slight smile.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd buck you to Tatarus and back for that bitch comment, but you're blunt and honest without fear to speak your word. You'll fit in with my staff," Merci said.

"Good. I take it you know why I'm here as well?" Spry asked, tearing off the bodysuit.

"Intelligence on Fullbody as well as a quick buck. You're advertising for another team but since you aren't performing, you're free to roam around," Merci listed off. She sat down on a bench, and sighed. "Deception is something I enjoy. I dress up commercials to look perfectly innocent be it advertisements, products or even company relationships. Anything to make it work, really."

"Why are you telling me this?" Spry asked, kicking at the overcoat.

"Because no matter what I tell you, the condemning material that I have on you is enough to banish you to the moon for six eternities," Merci said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"I'll take your word for that. But still, even if the dirt you have on others is large, it will only wear down on their minds. They'll grow scared that you'll reveal their secrets regardless and more likely to betray anyways," Spry said, sitting down on the small pile of clothes.

"I have a way around that. I just act friendly and treat them nicely, and they'll believe they're perfectly safe," Merci said sweetly, keeping her head held high.

Spry twisted her head to the side, almost glaring at Merci.

"So why explain it to me?"

Chuckling, Merci waved a hoof. "Darling, I know many types of ponies. You're loyal to your boss and dislike the restrictions others put on you. All I merely ask of you is to put your trust in me. I can be a nightmare, but you're one of the few ponies I've actually met that I liked within minutes of knowing. I like your character, and dislike the restrictions. You will fit right in with my staff."

Spry smirked. "Very well, then. I can guarantee my participation, but I cannot guarantee that my other boss won't be asking questions."

Merci raised an eyebrow. "And you'll answer everything she asks you without hesitation?" Spry nodded her head. Merci frowned. "Regardless of the dirt I have on you?"

"Tell me, do you know who my boss is, or did you just search for me with your 'network'?" Spry asked.

"I checked to see who your boss is, and I found nothing. Everything with your documents that I could get my hands on in the past six hours registered you with a dog and a pony, both listed as partners. This boss you speak of either doesn't exist, or is damn good at vanishing," Merci responded, crestfallen. "Which is impressive if it's the truth."

Spry chuckled. "There certainly aren't a lack of magic tricks with her... and trust me. She's a lot worse than you could ever hope to be."

[*][*][*]

Rainbow did a massive leap across the plain white room, landing face first onto pillow atop a soft bed. The moonlight gave the room a dull glow and Rainbow shifted her head so she was looking outside the balcony doors. Pegasi were flying through the skies, managing the weather to suit the Market Harvest.

_AJ's trust... if I give her my trust, I trust her to be there for me in every way. I trust her to be my shoulder to cry on and be the pony that I tell everything,_ Rainbow thought. _Applejack is on her way upstairs now, and if I talk to her now, I'll be at a complete loss for what to say. Trust. I gave Applejack my trust, and I have hers._

Rainbow's eyes widened. She rolled out of her bed and ran to the balcony. Unlocking the doors and opening them, she flew out of the room and up five floors to the top of the hotel. She stopped on the roof, letting her hooves sink into the stones.

"Trust. Applejack has my utmost trust. I'd do anything for her, because she deserves it, and I have her trust," Rainbow said out loud, pacing in circles.

"You don't just give that to anypony. You don't just hand out your absolute trust unless you... well, absolutely trust them. That wasn't Applejack asking me to trust her. It was more. And I accepted it. I want it. And I want to give it back."

Rainbow Dash stopped, her groove in the stoned roof disrupted as she walked towards the edge of the building's rooftop. She stared out over the city once more, remembering the talk Applejack and her shared earlier during dinner. She smiled warmly, feeling herself sigh.

"Rainbow Dash?" a tiny, southern voice squeaked out from below.

Rainbow leaned over the edge, spotting her balcony five floors below. She gracefully leaned forward until she flipped over the rails and allowed herself to fall down, her mane and tail flapping in the wind. Her mind was giddy, full of excitement the same way Pinkie Pie would react upon discovering a new pony. Emotions flushing forward in excitement, and Rainbow chuckled.

She spun around in the air with the help of her wings and floated up towards her balcony. There, Applejack walked out and stood on the edge. Rainbow leaned her forehooves against the railing while staying suspended in the air. Applejack had her hair hanging down while her stetson was elsewhere.

"Applejack, you're a silly filly with a head permanently on cloud nine," Rainbow said softly, chuckling.

"Uh, a'ight," Applejack said, chuckling. "You a'ight, sugarcube?"

Giggling, Rainbow closed her eyes, resting her head atop her hooves. She stared at Applejack with half-lidded eyes.

"I'm fine, 'jack. I just realized something, that's all." Rainbow sighed, slowly giggling before breaking out into a full laugh. Applejack laughed in confusion. Halting, Rainbow leaned forward, dangling her forelegs over the railing while balancing her entire body on it. No longer suspended, Rainbow allowed her body to laze out over the railings. She looked up at Applejack, feeling her entire body weaken.

_She looks so cute with her hair down, and her sweet little innocent look of confusion now is priceless,_ Rainbow thought.

The cyan Pegasus pulled herself over the railing entirely, landing on the floor in a heap before jumping to her hooves. She grinned sheepishly at Applejack and just as the farmer turned to go back inside, Rainbow reached over and grabbed her shoulder.

"'ey, what're ya doin'?" Applejack asked as Rainbow yanked her out onto the balcony again.

Rainbow placed Applejack right in front of her with the moon shining down on them from the side. The cyan mare stared into Applejack's eyes, merely inches away from each other. Applejack froze up entirely, her mouth hanging agape.

"You're incredible, you know that, Applejack?" Rainbow asked. A small nod from the farmer made Rainbow chuckle. "I still can't get over this revelation. Something I should have seen years ago I'm seeing for the first time, and it's... it's just incredible. You're many things I couldn't be, and I wouldn't want to know you any other way."

Rainbow Dash leaned in, pressing her forehead against Applejack's. Their heads tilted downward, and both ponies were silenced. Their breaths were caught by each others noses, causing both faces to lighten up with a reddish tint. Both were panting slightly from excitement, and Rainbow grinned.

Applejack raised a hoof up to Rainbow's face, caressing the side. Rainbow's hoof removed itself from Applejack's shoulder and wrapped around your head.

"Your hair looks nice when it's not tied up," Rainbow whispered.

"Yours looks nice when it is," Applejack responded just as quietly.

Their breaths stopped and Rainbow leaned back a mere centimetre. Rainbow's eyes were half-lidded while Applejack's assumed the same status.

_I gave her more than my trust. I gave her my love._

Rainbow leaned in, pressing her lips against Applejack's. Both ponies seemed shocked by the motion, but none hated it. Their little hearts fluttered like butterflies, light as can be. Rainbow's wings began to flutter themselves, and she closed her eyes. Her lips, pressed against Applejack's, was such a simple form of contact yet it sent her soaring higher than any cloud she had seen in her life.

_This is flying,_ Rainbow thought. _Her lips taste simple. Apples, nothing to extravagant, and yet it's amazing. This is Applejack, laid out bare for me. She gave me her love, and I gave her my own. This is why I enjoy Applejack's embrace and company. I love her, and I want nothing but the best._

After a mere five seconds, their lips parted and they stared at each other with half-lidded eyes. Panting with drooling tongues, they were worked up over such a small act yet felt no shame over it. Rainbow continued staring into Applejack's green eyes.

_Those emerald, green eyes..._

"Rainbow, Ah don' know what t' say," Applejack said quietly.

"I love you, Applejack. It took me realizing how important you truly are to the world to realize it, and took me realizing how important you are to me. You're one heck of a girl, the only one to hold her own against me in all areas... excluding flying, and know when to smack me into submission when my mouth runs faster than I do," Rainbow said.

Applejack's mouth broke into a smile and her eyes seemed to brighten. Rainbow leaned in forward, pecking her on the head.

"I don't know what your response is to me, and you said you don't know either, so I won't pry. I just want you to know how important you are to me," Rainbow said.

She took a step back, and both ponies exhaled deeply. They turned to go inside and glanced at each other from the side. Rainbow's heart beat a mile a minute in her chest, and so did Applejack's.

"Thank ya for everythin', sugarcube," Applejack responded.

"No thanks necessary. Let's just get some sleep. We've got a big day, tomorrow," Rainbow said.

Closing the balcony door, they quickly hopped into their respective beds, snuggling up into their blankets and allowed sleep to take over.

_**Chapte****r**** Notes:**_ Chapter 3 is at its end. Shorter, since this one is mostly an intermission.


End file.
